Secreto por amor
by Alexis Masen Cullen
Summary: UA. AU.¿Por qué Carlisle convirtió a alguien más que los Cullen? ¿ Y si esa persona de repente apareciera? ¿Que busca? ¿ Lo encontrará?
1. Enfados, viajes y una nueva cara

_**Hola! Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste. Por favor dejen review. Opinión, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, idea. Si les gusta y quieren que siga escribiendo.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía._

_

* * *

_

_**Enfado, viajes y nueva cara**_

_**Edward POV**_

Recorría las calles a una velocidad muy lenta incluso para un humano. Hacía poco que me había alimentado, así que no corría ningún riesgo. Pasaba calles, plazas, callejones y grandes avenidas. Caminaba sin rumbo, pero tampoco es que me importase mucho. Mi mirada cruzaba el horizonte, perdida. Dicen que la confianza da asco; yo he comprobado que sí. Eso que se deposita en la gente, a la que se le da un valor , una estimación y una responsabilidad.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Me sorprendía lo rápido que había llegado Carlisle ese día muy triste y apenado, según Esme había perdido a una paciente. Una chica joven de unos diecisiete años en un accidente de tráfico, según lo que me había dicho venía de vuelta de una fiesta y no conducía ella._

_Su mente era como la biografía de un dramaturgo, llena de tristeza y pena. Sin embargo unos pensamientos me llamaron especialmente la atención._

"_Esa chica, era tan joven estaba en la flor de la vida y por culpa de beber y conducir"- Carlisle no podía evitar sacar el padre y médico que llevaba dentro-" Me recuerda a cuando convertí a Bella, tan joven y tan desdichada, que habrá sido de ella? Debería buscarla, pero si una vez se fue no creo que ahora vaya a hacer algo distinto."_

_En ese momento me sobresalté , Carlisle me había mentido. No esto tenía que ser un error, Carlisle el gran doctor Cullen no me podía haber mentido en una cosa así, no, no podía ser cierto._

_-Carlisle, quién es Bella, a quién has convertido?- pregunté con un tono muy serio y severo._

_En ese momento Carlisle se sobresaltó también y bloqueó su mente. Concretamente comenzó a recitar el juramento hipocrático._

_Edward, hijo… veras…-hablaba entrecortado, asustado o con culpabilidad en su voz?_

_No, no quiero escusas! Quiero la verdad! Has convertido a alguien más que nosotros sí o no? - mi tono de voz era el más serio de los últimos cien años y eso en mi era muy difícil, siempre había sido el más tranquilo de la familia._

_En ese momento Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jazz y Esme se encontraban alrededor de nosotros. En el salón._

_-Si- contestó Carlisle, su tono de voz era simplemente indescriptible, fue suficiente para que en un momento hubiera desaparecido y no pretendiera volver jamás._

_Salí corriendo y no miré a nadie más._

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

_De ese día habían pasado ya dos meses. Me había ido, sin despedirme ni decir adiós._

_Había decidido ir a ver mundo y conocer más allá de lo que conocía, pero algo me decía que no debía alejarme. _

_Así que ahora me encontraba en Michigan._

_La decepción era en sentimiento que me inundaba, también había enfado, odio y mucha frustración._

_Tiempo después de conocer a Carlisle tenía muchas charlas con él. Pero hay una que recuerdo más que las demás._

_**-Flash Back-**_

_- Carlisle, tu aparte de nuestra familia convertiste a alguien más?- no sé porqué ese día me había inundado la curiosidad, más que eso quería indagar en Carlisle._

_-No!- me contestó Carlisle con un tono muy severo, nunca le había escuchado así y eso me extrañaba._

_-Pasa algo, Carlisle?- dije en un susurro de voz._

_-Nada hijo, simplemente que no entiendo tu pregunta. Que te intriga tanto?_

_- Nada, solo por preguntar - mentí, en realidad quería indagar en Carlisle y eso era lo que estaba haciendo._

_-Bueno pues entonces sigamos. Te he hablado de este libro ? - dijo cambiando de tema como si no hubiera pasado nada y señalando un libro sobre filosofía con tapas duras y empolvadas y páginas ya amarillentas._

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

_Me había vuelto a enfadar conmigo mismo. Sacudí a cabeza y continué con mi marcha por las calles de Michigan._

_Bares, pubs y discotecas abrían a esas horas. El tiempo había pasado y yo no me había enterado. Los jóvenes inundaban las calles. Eran ya las tres y media de la madrugada._

_Caminaba sin rumbo. Cosa a la que ya me había acostumbrado._

_De repente un olor llamó mi atención. Provenía de un de las discotecas de la zona, concretamente de la más lujosa de Michigan; allí se presentaban las películas más prestigiosas._

_Era como una mezcla de rosas frescas y fresas._

_Si fuera un perfume sería el mejor del mundo, sin duda alguna._

_Me di cuenta de que no procedía de un humano, procedía de un vampiro._

_Mi curiosidad era tal que decidí descubrir a quién pertenecía._

_Pagué la "entrada" y entré en la discoteca. Preparando mis oídos para tal estruendo y los montones de pensamientos que me invadirían nada más entrar._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Este cap es muy cortito el próximo será más largo. Y con más acción.**_

_**Dejen review.**_

_**Mordidas!**_


	2. Corre para salvarte

_**Hola! Quiero darles muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Aquí les dejo con el segundo capítulo. Por favor dejen review. Opinión, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, idea.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía._

_

* * *

_

_**Corre para salvarte**_

_**Edward POV**_

Poco a poco según entraba empezaba a escuchar mentes. Pero ninguna me interesaba a sí que las bloqueé y continué caminando. Caminaba atosigado, hasta yo, entre la multitud de jóvenes que bailaban en la pista. Procuré seguir el aroma y no perderme en ese sitio. Todos iban lujosamente vestidos para a ocasión. Un viernes en " Michigan`s Site". La renombrada discoteca solo habría ese día y las listas de espera para entrar se contaban por cientos. Pero claro por una suculenta cantidad los seguratas o guardias de seguridad fácilmente sobornables hacían la vista gorda. Y yo tenía la suculenta cantidad.

De repente salí de la pista de baile. Frente a mí una gran y lujosa barra con pequeños cristales swarosky y más de una docena de camareros, los cuales no paraban de correr como locos para servir a toda la muchedumbre. Pero no olvidé lo que buscaba. Me giré y me topé con la enigmática dueña de ese precioso aroma.

Me topé con una chica joven de unos diecisiete años, no más. Con el pelo color rojo anaranjado, el cual le caía en cascada por los hombros. Sus ojos eran color púrpura . Sus labios iban pintados a juego. Vestía un vestido corto palabra de honor azul turquesa eléctrico. Era hermosa.

Me miró, se quedó quieta sin hacer ningún movimiento. Estaba pensando cómo actuar. Era un vampiro, su tez era muy pálida y su corazón no latía. Acababa de darme cuenta de que no podía leer su mente, por más que lo intentaba solo veía… nada. Si sus ojos eran púrpura era porque llevaba lentillas azules, se alimentaba de humanos.

Mientras yo me perdía examinándola ella comenzó a correr y salió por la puerta trasera que toda discoteca tiene.

La seguí, corrí detrás de ella pero fue más rápida se adentró en un bosque cercano y la perdí de vista. Era realmente rápida, más incluso que yo y eso que era el más rápido de la familia.

Durante el resto de la noche rastreé el bosque en busca de la dama de ojos púrpura que tanto me había intrigado. Pero no la encontré. Se hizo de día y volví a mi hotel.

Algo me decía que tenía que volver a Forks. No sabía por qué pero mi sexto sentido me lo decía. Fui a la recepción, pagué la factura y dejé una abundante propina.

Fui al garaje del hotel a recoger mi volvo y me encontré a Alice apoyada en él.

-Hola!- dijo la pequeña duende- Vi que volvías a casa y decidí venir a buscarte yo.

-Pero como…- pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Oh! Tomé un avión y alquilé un coche. Ah! Jasper, está un muy raro últimamente…- noté cierta preocupación en su voz si no estuviera muy preocupada no me lo habría dicho tan rápido. Después de todo era su marido- Bueno supongo que querrás conducir tú a sí que súbete y te contaré todo. Todos te hemos extrañado mucho Eddie . – dijo mi hermana enfatizando mucho la última frase, sabía bien porque lo hacía. Se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Has estado en una discoteca?- dijo Alice con un tono demasiado burlón

-Sí! Algún problema Marie Alice Brandon Witlock Hale Cullen- dije pronunciando su nombre completo y los apellidos que se relacionaban con ella en señal de que no siguiera con el interrogatorio.

- No, nada si ya lo había visto era por ver tu cara- dicho esto explotó y no paró de reírse en un buen rato, a veces se parecía tanto a Emmett, los dos juntos eran una bomba de relojería. Después de que se despejara decidí arrancar el volvo.

- Tendrías que haberte visto la cara! Te encontraste con alguien? Es que no he podido verlo, es una persona que no puedo ver.- esto cada vez era más raro, yo no podía leerle la mente a aquella vampiresa y Alice no podía verla. Era realmente extraño.

-Bueno… Digamos que sí. Pero solo me llamó la atención su aroma, era una vampiresa, joven como yo.

- No pasa nada además aún queda camino.

En el camino Alice me contó que todo seguía igual excepto que Carlisle casi no se le veía por casa, hacía turno de casi veinticuatro horas y cuando terminaba salía a cazar. Casi no estaba en casa según me contaba Alice.

En aquel momento me sentí muy culpable.

_**Bella POV**_

Michigan. Era el lugar en el que ahora me encontraba. Pero solo de paso. Nada más. Mi próximo destino: Forks.

Allí encontraré lo que busco.

El vampiro que me convirtió.

Pasaban los años y yo seguía igual, joven y hermosa.

Desde que había sido convertida no me relacionaba con nadie más. Nunca había probado la sangre humana. Soy "vegetariana" solo me alimento de sangre de animales. No sé por qué creo que no quiero ser un monstruo. Gracias a eso puedo estar con humanos. Pero nada más. No quiero relacionarme con nadie. Desde el día que me convertí odio lo que soy. Un monstruo. Por eso viajo. Algo que siempre me gustó hacer desde pequeña. Era lo único positivo que le veía a ser lo que soy.

Pero desde hacía poco me había propuesto encontrar a quien me convirtió. Solo recordaba una imagen pero era suficiente. Por fin lo había encontrado. Al parecer era un tal Carlisle Cullen. Vive un pueblo pequeño y muy lluvioso. Comprendo el porqué. Viven con el su esposa Esme y sus hijos adoptivos Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Edward. Según sé trabaja en el hospital como cirujano y médico de urgencias. Sabía todo eso gracias a mi don. Gracias a él pude colarme en una de las oficinas del gobierno y conseguir todos los expedientes de él y su familia. También tenía unas fotos y sabía distinguirlos.

Me marchaba mañana así que decidí ir a "Michigan´s Site" para despedirme de la ciudad.

Para la ocasión elegí un vestido corto palabra de honor en azul turquesa eléctrico que me había comprado la semana pasada. Mis ojos color púrpura y mi pelo rojo anaranjado ondulado que me caía sobre los hombros.

Cogí un abrigo negro y salí en dirección a la discoteca. Soborné al guardia con cinco mil dólares y entré. Me dirigí a la barra y pedí un margarita.

De repente olí un aroma de un vampiro. Me tensé. Nunca me había topado con uno y eso me asustaba demasiado.

Dejé la copa en la barra y me posicioné de forma que pudiese escapar y atacar en caso de que no hubiera más remedio. Miré la salida trasera de la discoteca y al girarme tenía un vampiro delante.

Tenía unos diecisiete años. Su pelo era color cobrizo y estaba revuelto. Sus ojos de un precioso color dorado. Sus labios eran finos y en ellos se mostraba una gran frustración. Era muy guapo.

Me asusté. Él me miraba fijamente como si esperara mi reacción. No sabía qué hacer. Así que salí corriendo.

Corrí para salvarme.

Me adentré en el bosque y corrí hasta asegurarme de que no me seguía. Era rápido pero yo lo era más. Durante este tiempo me había preocupado de mi agilidad y velocidad y podía decir orgullosa que eran inigualables e inmejorables. Me senté en el suelo. Ese vampiro era Edward Cullen uno de los hijos de Carlisle Cullen.

Me asusté. Tendría que detener mi plan.

Pero no, había pasado demasiado tiempo como para rendirme ahora. Salí a la calle ya por la mañana, no sin antes cazar. Recogí mi mini Cooper color azul claro y me puse a conducir. Me esperaba un viaje largo. Cambié el color de mi pelo por un rubio claro con destellos más claros aún y mis ojos por un verde claro. Me puse unos legins ajustados, una camiseta manga corta gris con un lazo negro y unas converse grises.

Conduje bastante. Me aseguré de que mis planes salieran bien. Me había comprado una casa de dos pisos y me había inscrito en el instituto.

No pensaba acudir con regularidad a él, solo el tiempo necesario. No sabía que haría al encontrar al tal Carlisle. Pensaba pedirle una explicación. Aunque la parte menos racional y con la que más estaba de acuerdo de mi quería matarle.

Mientras planeaba entré en Forks. Me dirigí a la casa aparqué el coche y bajé las maletas.

Entré en la casa que había sido decorada a mi gusto por encargo y me fui a mi habitación. Estaba decorada en tonos rosas y violetas. Desdoblé mi ropa y la colgué en el armario. Coloqué mis maquillajes en el tocador lo que me llevó su tiempo, tenía demasiados y preparé mi mochila para el día siguiente.

Di una vuelta por toda la casa. Contaba con un comedor, una cocina, un aseo, un baño, un salón y dos habitaciones. Una era mi dormitorio. La otra pronto estaría lista. Sería mi rincón favorito, mi cuarto de pintura.

Pintar era mi pasión desde pequeña, tengo montones de pinceles, pinturas y cuadros. Además de bocetos y lienzos. Todo estaba en un almacén de Tacoma y pronto llegaría a Forks. Pero no todo, otra parte retratos de mi familia, Nueva Orleans y nuestra casa estaban en Italia. Allí hay una temperatura y clima idóneos para su conservación.

La casa era realmente bonita, no muy ostentosa pero bonita, tal y como la quería.

Me reí cuando vi la cocina y el amplio comedor. Recordaba mi infancia. Echaba demasiado de menos Nueva Orleans, a mi madre y a mi padre. Un recuerdo de mi casa me invadió. Era una casa realmente hermosa. Mi madre se había encargado de decorarla. Tenía cuatro planta y un jardín enorme, en el mi madre y yo hacíamos picnics siempre que podíamos. Me encantaban sus tartas de fresas, eran las mejores del mundo. No me gustaba recordar todo aquello, era demasiado duro para mí. Odiaba la nostalgia. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, nada más. Sacudí mi cabeza y me fui a mi habitación a descansar.

Cogí un libro del arte rococó y me puse a ojearlo, ya lo había leído montones de veces y me lo sabía de memoria. No sabía por qué lo leía. Bueno sí porque el resto de los libros llegaría con los cuadros.

Mañana sería un día largo.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, este cap es más largo.**_

_**Dejen review.**_

_**Mordidas!**_


	3. Caza peligrosa

**Hola! Muchas gracias a los que dejaron review también a los que me agregaron a autor y historia favorita! Sin más dilación les dejo el capítulo! Por favor dejen review: opinión, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, idea…**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.

* * *

_**Caza peligrosa**_

_**Edward POV**_

Después de un interminable viaje en coche terminé por memorizar los nombres de los diseñadores actuales y sus colecciones.

Al llegar aparcamos en el garaje. Rose arreglaba otra vez el jeep de Emmett. Al verme corrió a abrazarme y susurró:

-Que alegría volver a tenerte en casa! Te he echado mucho de menos Eddie!

Nunca había visto a Rose tan cariñosa. Me sorprendió y me agradó bastante.

Entramos en el salón y allí estaban Emmett y Jasper . El primero me saludó chocando las cinco.

-Has vuelto! Jolines! Pensé que me había librado de ti!- dijo en tono gracioso e infantil, digamos su tono normal. En ese momento le vino a la mente un recuerdo que yo leí:

**Emmett POV**

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Estoy harto de Carlisle, sea lo que sea lo que ha pasado que no se quede parado y lo solucione!_

_Carlisle acababa de llegar arrastrando su cara de dramaturgo, yo estaba harto así que le espeté:_

_-Abuelo me oye?-dije en tono de broma- A ver si lo entiende! Edward le ha dado la patada, ahora vienen unos chicos muy majos a llevarle al asilo, lo ha entendido? Abuelo? Yayo?- a esas alturas ya me estaba desternillando de risa. Pero Rose me pegó un capón._

_-Jolines, tu también?- está familia se está cayendo a trozos. _

_Seriamente y infantilmente estaba muy enfadado! Furioso!_

_Que será lo siguiente, haremos que nos contraten como iluminadores para un programa de la tele!_

_Anda hombre! Por favor!_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

_**Edward POV**_

Fulminé a Emmett con la mirada y cuando me di cuenta de que Jasper y Alice ya no estaban en el salón.

-Tranquilo, Jasper está un poco raro últimamente.- dijo Esme con su tono maternal. Después se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

- Mi pequeño Eddie. No sabes cómo he estado de preocupada! No vuelvas a hacerme esto!- dijo Esme al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba.

Pero, por qué a todos les ha dado por llamarme Eddie!

No tenía ganas de discutir con nadie y fui a buscar a Carlisle.

-En su despacho, está en su despacho.- dijo Esme, siempre sabía las respuestas adecuadas.

Subí las escaleras y toqué a la puerta, sin esperara respuesta entré.

Buenos días por la mañana!- me recibió con la voz más alegre que me hubiera podido imaginar de Carlisle, semejaba un ruiseñor mañanero.

Hola!- dije en tono neutro.

Hola Eddie! Me alegro de que hayas vuelto!- pero que les ha dado con Eddie!

Mira Carlise, nada, simplemente nada. No quiero explicaciones, excusas ni cuentos chinos.- fui claro y cortante, quería dejar claras mis condiciones, había pasado tiempo y aún estaba enfadado pero por el bien de mi familia no debía notarse.

Estaba demasiado resentido pero no debía notarse.

Hace un par de meses tuve una actuación brusca y no muy meditada, he vuelto por mi familia.

Agradezco tu reacción, eso sí es propio de ti. Respeto tu opinión, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero mañana tienes instituto. La excusa es que te has ido a estudiar un curso de francés intensivo, una beca del gobierno, es lo más creíble además de que dominas el idioma.- menuda excusa!

Merci beaucoup!- dije con un tono sarcástico y un pronunciado acento francés.

Ah Carlisle, tienes algún libro sobre _la tua cantante_.- quería comprobar algo y pasar la noche ocupado.

Si, espera- en un segundo desapareció y volvió a aparecer-Esteejemplar es de biblioteca de Volterra, cuídalo. Buenas noches hijo.

Buenas noches papá- dije y salí de su despacho.

Fui a mi habitación, puse de música de fondo Claro de Luna de Debussy, me recosté en la cama y me puse a leer.

_**Bella POV**_

Llevaba un par de horas dando vueltas de un lado al otro, no es que no pusiera cómoda para leer, es que estaba nerviosa.

De repente me entró sed. Solo había cazado hacía tres días, pero decidí salir a cazar, no quería tener ningún accidente.

Me puse unas converse color verde militar con un pantalón vaquero del mismo color y una camiseta verde claro manga larga. Salté por la ventana. Quería ver como era el bosque que estaba alrededor de mi casa. Olí unos ciervos cerca de unos acantilados y corrí a por ellos.

Estaban al otro lado de un río. No me fue difícil saltar y cazar a uno de ellos. Cuando hube terminado me levanté. Mis pantalones estaban llenos de tierra, barro y con manchas verdes por la hierba

Al girarme tenía dos enormes lobos detrás de mí. Eran enormes. Uno tenía el pelaje negro como el carbón y me miraba de manera amenazante. El otro tenía el pelaje color marrón rojizo. Pero no me miraba amenazante me miraba con… ternura? No logré comprenderlo, estaba demasiado asustada.

El primero de los lobos iba a atacarme pero el otro le paró. Ambos se miraron y parecieron entenderse. Se giraron hacia mí de manera amenazante y se fueron corriendo. Yo hice lo mismo, corrí. Pero no hasta casa. Fui hasta la esquina de un acantilado.

-Cuidado!- gritó una voz masculina detrás de mí- Puedes caerte!

Me giré y me topé con un chaval de unos dieciséis años. Tenía la piel color caramelo y el pelo corto color negro. Vestía una camiseta manga corta gris y unos vaqueros.

Tranquilo, no creo que me pase nada.- dije con tono sarcástico.

Te creo- dijo con una sonrisa el chico- Me llamo Jacob, Jacob Black. Pero llámame Jake. Tu eres?- preguntó curioso

Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella, acabo de llegar a la ciudad. Se puede saber que haces aquí a estas horas?

Pues paseando, paseo mañanero. Son las seis y media de la mañana y tú, Bella?- no me había dado tiempo de cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Lo mismo, me gusta la brisa marina por la mañana.-me excusé al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en mi cara

Bueno debo irme.- dijo despidiéndose con recelo

Te veré en el instituto.- dije firmemente

No, yo voy al instituto de la reserva.- dijo un poco cortante pero

amable.

Lástima, habría preferido conocer a alguien allí.- dije tristemente.

Podemos quedar algún día- dijo dudoso- Bueno, nos veremos.- corto rápidamente por miedo a recibir una negativa.

De acuerdo, nos veremos.

Adiós Bella- dijo despidiéndose.

Adiós– dije despidiéndome.

Se fue corriendo lentamente. Cuando ya no le veía fui corriendo a casa. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado, había hablado con alguien? Con un humano? Sin embargo su olor no me gustaba nada, era como a perro mojado. Creo que me había pasado pero es tiempo de cambios y relacionarse es sano.

Faltaba solo una hora para que la escuela comenzase.

Cuando llegué a casa me di un baño largo para relajarme. Después me vestí. Me puse unos vaqueros pitillos. Un jersey largo de punto color verde limón y unas converse a juego. No sabía ya cuantas converse tenía, había perdido la cuenta, las coleccionaba desde hacía años tenía más de cien de todos los colores imaginables. Una vez estuve vestida me maquillé un poco y me puse el pelo color rubio con destellos más rubios como el día anterior y los ojos verdes. Cogí la mochila y me subí a mi mini. Llevaba también un abrigo de botones color verde irlandés, había nevado algo típico en Forks, según me había documentado. No sería un problema para mí, es más llevaba el abrigo por aparentar y porque me quedaba muy bien, sin contar que era muy bonito.

Conducí durante unos cinco minutos, iba a ciento veinte por hora. Una vez que aparqué me dirigí a la recepción, en el aparcamiento no había ningún coche lujoso salvo el mío, un volvo plateado y un bmw rojo. Me dirigí a la recepción, recogí mis horarios y me dirigí a mi primera clase. En el camino me encontré a un chaval llamado Newto y con una chica llamada Jessica . Además de más chavales que se interesaban por mi nombre y de donde provenía.

En mi primera hora matemáticas me senté con una chica llamada Angela, parecía sincera y amable, lo era. Me invitó a ir de compras mañana por la tarde, era tan amable que no podía negarme, y también porque se parecía tanto a Erika, mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Recordaba las tardes de compras por Nueva Orleans, a ella le encantaba ir a ver vestidos, en mi época eran todo un lujo, pero ella y yo podíamos permitírnoslo, caminábamos durante horas por la calles de la ciudad buscando los mejores y más espectaculares vestidos del lugar. Las dos éramos muy amigas y salíamos mucho a todos lados. Íbamos juntos a la escuela y cuando salíamos un día íbamos a su casa y otro a la mía.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no quería que algunos recuerdos me invadieran.

Mi siguiente clase fue biología, pero no me apetecía ir, vi a que un Cullen, Edward por su aroma, entraba y no me apeteció toparme con él. Era el primero de los Cullen que veía y esperaba que fuera el único esa mañana.

En la siguiente clase, latín, me topé con otro de los hermanos Cullen, con Jasper Hale. El y la rubia Rosalie fingían ser gemelos, primos de Esme la "madre".

Entré en la clase y me senté en el único asiento libre, la última fila al lado de Jasper.

En cual se pasó toda la clase callado y tenso. No dijo ni una palabra pero tenía la mirada clavada en mí.

Al tocar el timbre fui la primera en levantarme, Jasper se quedó sentado hasta que todo el mundo hubo salido. Después salió.

A la hora de comer no vi a nadie de los que ya conocía en la cola así que me puse en ella sin nadie con quien comer. Tampoco es que tuviese mucho apetito.

-Hola!- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me giré y me topé con Jasper detrás de mí- Perdón por ser tan descortés antes, me llamo Jasper Hale, tú debes de ser Isabella, no?- me sorprendía que me hablara con tanta naturalidad, pero no me importaba, últimamente me había vuelto demasiado sociable.

-Bella- puntualizé, con tono amable.

Antes de seguir hablando pagamos la comida y nos sentamos en una mesa vacía al fondo.

-Así que Bella, dime de dónde eres?- preguntó con tono sincero, la verdad es que era la única persona en todo el día a la que si se lo contaría, además me interesaba su historia y a su lado me sentía segura era una persona que irradiaba seguridad y confianza.

- De Nueva Orleans-contesté

- Vaya, vaya… - dijo con tono gracioso

- Y tú de dónde eres? Y que tienes con Nueva Orleans?- pregunté curiosa

- De Texas y nada me parece una ciudad muy bonita- contestó

- Si tiene una de las arquitecturas más bonitas de todos los Estados Unidos.

- Tienes razón, eres toda una entendida- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Si- dije con gracia, pero seguidamente comencé a investigar sobre él- Cúantos años tienes?- dije tan tranquila, como si fuera una pregunta normal.

- Depende- dijo en un tono difícil de definir.

- De que depende?- pregunté curiosa.

- De cuantos tengas tú- dijo dejando la pregunta en el aire.

- Sabes que es de mala educación preguntarle a una dama por su edad? - dije sacando una buena baza en la conversación.

- Bueno, tengo ciento cuarenta y dos, aunque aparento unos veinte, me cuido mucho, cremas antiarrugas, anti-edad, anti-envejecimiento y todos esos potingues, aunque funciona, sino mírame.- dijo con una gran sonrisa, cuando terminó nos reímos ambos.

- Vaya vaya…- dije riéndome

- Y tú cuantos tienes?- preguntó

- Soy una dama y no debería decírtelo pero me has caído bien. Tengo diecisiete años y me conservo muy bien- dije y no mentía.

- Ah! Y por curiosidad que tipo de dieta sigues?- dijo serio

- Me alimento de animales y tú?- era una cosa que siempre me había preguntado, todos los vampiros eran como yo?

- Vaya, igual que yo y mi familia. Pero, entonces porque tus ojos son de color verde.- dijo, la conversación se había vuelto un poco más formal y seria.

- Eso es una incógnita- en realidad no lo era pero no le iba a contar por qué, no de momento.

- Vaya, entonces supongo que será por algún don- la verdad muy desencaminado no iba- yo sí tengo un don, siento las emociones de los demás y puedo manipularlas. Mi mujer, Alice ve el futuro y mi hermano Edward lee la mente.

-Edward… lee la mente…- dije tartamudeando, no podía ser y si había leído mi mente mi plan…

- Sin embargo hace unos días vio una chica pelirroja en una discoteca, era una vampiresa, a ella no pudo leerle la mente- en ese momento me tranquilicé un poco y decidí desviar la conversación hacia el don de Jasper, no sin antes quedar intrigada de porque no podía leerme la mente el vampiro.

-Y tu controlas las emociones?- pregunté

- Si y además las siento, tu por ejemplo hace un segundo estabas muy tensa, ahora en cambio estás más tranquila.

- Vaya debe de haber sido por tanto humano- me excusé aunque ese no era mi problema.

En ese momento cuatro vampiros entraron en el comedor.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Aquí les dejo en tensión!**

**Dejen review!**

**Mordidas!**


	4. Se avecinan problemas

_**Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Aquí les dejo con el cap! Espero que les guste! Dejen reviewe: opinión, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, idea…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Se avecinan problemas**_

_**Jacob POV**_

Sam iba a matarme. Pero no me importaba.

Simplemente estaba imprimado.

Ahora entendía a Sam. Pero el problema no era ese, es que me había imprimado de un vampiro, mi cabeza era poco lista, por no decir idiota rematada. Pero bueno, ya había roto las reglas, había desafiado a Sam, había permitido que un vampiro entrara en la reserva y después había vuelto a desafiar a Sam. Me había prohibido acercarme a ese vampiro, a Bella.

No sabía cuando volvería a verla, pero no me importaba, siempre podría ir a verla a su casa, llevarle un regalo de bienvenida. Quizás una tarta que pusiera " De un licántropo para su enemiga natural la vampiresa Bella, pero con cariño". No creo que el pastelero tuviese una tarta tan grande para poner eso. Siempre podría invitarla al cine y decirle "Soy tu enemigo natural, me he imprimado de ti, espero que te gusten las palomitas dulces" la típica conversación de primera cita.

De repente Leah me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Eh! Tú! Hay reunión del consejo, algo has hecho verdad! Ya te lo has cargado!- como odiaba a Leah, sobre todo desde que podía leerle los pensamientos.

- De acuerdo!- dije irritado.

En el consejo de sabios se dijo que ese vampiro podía ser peligroso y había roto el tratado, que se iría hablar con los Cullen, para saber si estaban involucrados. Esperaba que no, esos chupasangres no podían tener nada que ver con Bella. Aunque ella era como ellos.

Era ya de noche, Billy, Sam, Leah que se había empeñado y yo íbamos a hablar con los Cullen.

Vámonos- dijo Sam.

_**Jasper POV**_

Últimamente estaba muy distanciado de Alice. No sabía por qué pero algo me decía que dentro de poco habría algún cambio. Y la marcha de Edward solo lo había confirmado. Y no sin contar la visión que Alice no me quiso contar, solo se la dijo a Alice. El día que Edward volvió no quise ni saludarle, simplemente me fui.

Al día siguiente en clase de latín llegó una nueva alumna, una vampiresa. Al principio no le dije nada por seguridad, sus ojos eran verdes, cosa que me inquietó, pero era un vampiro. Estuve toda la clase inspeccionándola. Al final en la cola del comedor decidí hablar con ella, era una vampiresa, se alimentaba de animales y tenía algún don. Mientras conversaba con ella Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y mi querida Alice entraron en el comedor. Nada más entrar Bella se puso muy tensa, su atención estaba fijada en Edward al igual de la de él en ella. Avisé mentalmente a Edward de que se fuera. Pero en cuanto me di cuenta Bella ya no estaba.

_**Edward POV**_

El día había sido duro. Tuve que estar toda la mañana mostrando a todo el mundo mi acento francés y parloteando de todo. Que si " Bonjour", " merci", " ça va bien. Et toi?" y cosas por el estilo. Pero por lo menos no había levantado sospechas de ningún tipo.

Llegada la hora de comer me encontré a Rosalie, Emment y Alice. Los cuales me acompañaron al comedor. Al entrar olí el aroma que días atrás percibí en la discoteca de Michigan. Al entrar dirigí la mirada al donde se encontraba en aroma y me encontré a Japer y una chica rubia y con ojos verdes que no dejaban de mirarme. Era la chica de Michigan seguro pero sus ojos y su pelo no eran del mismo color. Jasper me avisó mentalmente de que la chica se había puesto muy tensa y nerviosa y que saliera de allí. La chica en un segundo se levantó, cogió su mochila y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

Sin pensarlo salí del comedor y la seguí.

_**Bella POV**_

Cuatro vampiros entraron en el comedor. Uno de ellos no dejaba de mirarme, Edward Cullen. Me estaba asustando mucho sin contar que estaba muy tensa. Sin pensarlo mucho, nada, cogí mi mochila y salí corriendo, pero a velocidad humana. Una vez estaba fuera corrí hasta adentrarme en el bosque.

Alguien me seguía, un vampiro, Edward Cullen.

Por qué la gente no podía dejarme un poco en paz?

Corrí hasta un gran claro, un prado. Era muy bonito, todo verde y con flores color púrpura. Aunque con la nieve de por medio, la cual lo hacía más bonito aún.

Mientras me perdía en mi mente alguien se paró detrás de mi. Me daba miedo girarme, pero no me podía quedar hay parada y escapar tampoco era una solución, no era un a fugitiva.

Me giré decidida y me topé con la cara de un vampiro. Sus ojos color dorado. Su pelo cobríceo y revuelto y su sonrisa torcida. Parecía tranquilo y pausado.

-Hola- susurró- Tranquila- volvió a susurrar, su voz parecía tranquila, pausa y confiable.

- Como te llamas?- preguntó sigilosamente, no era creíble que no lo supiese y menos con su don, lo hacía por ser cortés.

- Isabella Swan pero llámame Bella- dije, algo ya había dicho muchas veces hoy.

- Yo soy Edward, Edward Cullen- dijo aunque yo ya lo supiera.

Eres de Michigan? -Dijo en un susurro, me dio la impresión de estaba asustado, o por lo menos intrigado.

Que te hace pensar eso!- dije fría, cortante e irritada. Me había puesto a la defensiva.

Hace unos días me topé contigo allí, pero estás algo cambiada.- al pronunciar eso se quedó mirando mis ojos verdes y nítidos.

Sabes, tus ojos de hoy son iguales a los míos de humano.- dijo con morriña y añoranza en su voz- Recuerdo que mi madre me decía que eran únicos, ahora veo que no.- dijo como si me lo estuviera reprochando.

Seguramente tendría razón- dije ahora sí con una voz más tranquila.

Es agradable oír tu voz- si fuera humana probablemente si fuera seguramente me hubiera sonrojado, hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que su voz sonaba a terciopelo.

Entonces eras tú la chica de la discoteca?- preguntó algo retraído.

Sí- contesté firme.

Que hacías allí?

Estaba de paso y tú?

Estaba escapando o huyendo, quizás solo pasando el tiempo- me contestó.

Y eso?- pregunté.

Verás, nací en 1901 en Chicago,- comprendí que iba a contarme su historia. Los dos nos sentamos en la fría nieve, la cual no era más que polvo para los dos. Cuando nos hubimos sentado prosiguió con su historia, yo escuchaba atentamente.- en 1918 enfermé junto con mi madre de gripe española. Estábamos en el hospital y Carlisle me vio y me convirtió. Primero a mi y luego a Esme su mujer. Después nos mudamos, luego convirtió a Rosalie y a Emmett. Años después Alice y Jasper se unieron a nosotros. Vivíamos en Alaska y hace un par de años nos mudamos aquí- cuando terminó de hablar me miró, yo estaba digiriendo lo que me había dicho

Creo que entiendo el porqué. – dije refiriéndome a la mudanza a Forks.

Hace un par de meses descubrí que Carlisle había convertido a alguien más que nuestra familia y me marché.- cuando dijo eso mi cabeza encajó el rompecabezas, las fechas y la persona encajaban…

Y después te vi a ti. Iba caminando por las calles y te olí, tu aroma me llamó mucho la atención, por eso entré en la discoteca y te vi. Pero tu pelo y tus ojos no eran los mismos.- al decir eso frunció el ceño.

Eso es por mi don- dije antes de suspirar- desde que soy así – dijo con tono de repugnancia-puedo cambiar el color de mis ojos y mi pelo por el que quiera- al decir eso se sobresaltó, pero recuperó rápidamente la calmo y continuó hablando.

Es realmente asombroso. Entonces no te alimentas de humanos?

No, de animales y tú?

Yo al igual que mi familia somos "vegetarianos" no nos alimentamos de humanos, solo de animales.

De ahí tus ojos y los de tu familia, dorados.

Si, eso cuando estamos bien alimentados si no se vuelven negros.

Pensé que solo yo era así, llegué a creer que era la única- dicho esto me miró, se puso tenso, observante y luego empezó a reír.

Bueno en cierto modo eres única- dijo con su sonrisa torcida

Y eso?- pregunté, me había intrigado.

Verás eres única porque eres la única persona que conozco a la que no puedo leerle la mente, verás ese es mi don, pero contigo, nada simplemente nada.

Vaya es realmente asombroso- dije asombrada.

Si que lo es- dijo él con tono de sátira

En ese momento comenzamos a reír.

Pasados unos segundos cuando paramos de reír se quedó mirándome expectante y preguntó:

Que te pasó, quién te convirtió?- preguntó tranquilo y

pausado.

Se está haciendo tarde- dije evitando su pregunta sin ser fría

Si tienes razón –dijo sin rechistar por la pregunta- pero las clases van a terminar en unos minutos.

En ese caso me iré a casa- dije en tono gracioso, no podía creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido.

Te llevo?- preguntó amable.

Oh gracias, pero no es necesario, tengo mi coche en el aparcamiento.

No hay problema, pero ve buscando una buena excusa por desaparecer en la hora de la comida en tu primer día y luego volver a por tu coche, además te recuerdo que eres la nueva. Reconsideras mi opción?- dijo sarcástico

Bueno, vale- me había convencido- pero y mi coche?

No te preocupes Jasper y Alice pueden llevártelo. Alice tiene ganas de conocerte, dice que sereis buenas amigas, lo ha visto.

De acuerdo- dije con voz conciliadora, conocer gente se había puesto de moda en mi vida.

Vamos- dijo ayudándome a levantarme gentilmente

Cogí mi mochila. Fuimos al aparcamiento, allí nos subimos a su volvo plateado. Conducía como yo a más de 120km por hora, durante el camino me dijo que todos los coches de la familia los había arreglado Rosalie y que por eso además de por el tipo de coche que eran resistían usándolos a esa velocidad.

Me dijo que cuando quisiera podía ir a su casa y me presentaría a Esme y Carlisle, yo evadí el tema siendo educada, no me importaba ir pero si iba Carlisle me reconocería.

Bueno ya hemos llegado- dijo frenando enfrente de mi casa.

Gracias!

De nada, nos vemos mañana, en un rato viene tu coche.

Gracias de nuevo y hasta mañana.

De nada otra vez hasta mañana.

Cerré la puerta del volvo, abrí la puerta y antes de entrar le dirigí una sonrisa de despedida, la cual él me devolvió.

Después arrancó el coche y yo entré en casa.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado!_**

**_Dejen review!_**

**_Mordidas!_**


	5. Solucionando problemas

_****_

_Hola! Gracias por los reviews! Les dejo con el cap! Porfavor dejen reviews: opinión, crítica constructiva_

_

* * *

_****

Disclaimer:

**_Solucionando problemas_**

**_Jasper POV_**

Después de comer todos menos Edward nos fuimos a clase. Cuando salimos Edward nos esperaba apoyado en su volvo.

Nos dijo que había seguido a Bella y que había hablado con ella. Lo cual me pareció bien. Dijo que la había llevado a su casa y que Alice y yo le lleváramos su coche. Otra idea que también me pareció bien tenía que presentarle a mi querida Alice, las dos se llevarían bien. También mencionó que no le preguntáramos por su pasado, según Edward se había puesto un poco a la defensiva cuando le preguntó.

Edward no dio las llaves del mini. Alice y yo nos subimos y partimos a casa de Bella.

_Edward POV_

Hablar con Bella había sido maravilloso. Me parecía muy interesante y culta. Me pareció que estaba muy asustada, por lo que procuré estar tranquilo y sereno. Me despertaba mucha curiosidad.

Me preocupó que al preguntarle por su pasado se pusiera a la defensiva, pero lo dejé correr.

Sin embargo su voz y su esencia eran preciosos. Y ella era muy guapa.

Después la llevé a su casa mandé a Alice y Jasper a que le llevasen su coche.

Mientras yo aún reflexionaba sobre por qué no podía leerle la mente.

Cogí el mío y me dirigí a casa. Al llegar saludé a Esme y Carlisle y me fui a la habitación donde estaba el piano, me apetecía componer estaba inspirado.

**_Bella POV_**

Llevaba unos veinte minutos en casa cuando sentí el motor de un coche. Salí y me encontré Jasper y Alice.

Hola!- dijo Jasper

Hola! Encantada de conocerte Bella! Yo soy Alice- dijo y me abrazó.

Pasad y gracias por traerme el coche- dije gentilmente.

De nada, además de que corre mucho- dijo Jasper y no mentía.

Entramos en casa y los conducí al salón.

Tienes muy buen gusto- dijo Alice

Gracias, tu lo tienes para la ropa- la verdad es que vestía muy bien.

Oh! Gracias! Tu también!- dijo con un tono muy amable

Oh no! Por favor no le des cuerda!- rogó Jasper.

Oh! Jasper tu siempre igual, cualquier persona que habla de moda conmigo y le contesto soy una pesada, pero cuando elogian tu vestuario qué! Eh!- dijo Alice y luego Jasper rió

Lo siento amor, pero por favor no olvides que a mí no me entusiasma tanto la moda como a ti y es más a nadie le entusiasma tanto como a ti!- dijo Jasper riéndose.

Yo no atosigo a Bella! Solo estamos charlando!

Contigo no puedo enfadarme- dijo Jasper abrazó a Alice y la besó.

Yo tampoco -dijo Alice.

Podemos quedar algún día para ir de compras sin Jasper, que te parece mañana, Angela Weber me ha invitado no creo que haya problema en ir las tres.

Genial! Estupendo! Hace poco muchos diseñadores ha puesto a la venta las nuevas colecciones! Genial mañana al salir del instituto iremos a Port Angeles, será fantástico! Además también puede venir Rose, tiene ganas de conocerte y tiene un gusto excepcional!- dije Alice todo eufórica, saltaba de un lado al otro como una pequeña duende.

Oh! No sabes lo que has hecho!- dijo Jasper melodramático.

La tarde continuó tranquila, seguimos charlando. Jasper empezó a contarme la obsesión de Alice por las compras y la moda. Alice por su lado criticó lo mal que vestía Jasper y que ella realizando el duro trabajo de estilista para él solo recibía quejas. Después alguien llamó a Jasper y Alice y él se fueron. Al parecer tenían una reunión familiar. Nos despedimos con un abrazo y se fueron corriendo. Les agradecí otra vez que me hubieran traído el coche y se marcharon. Al abrir la puerta me di cuenta de que ya era de noche. Las nueve y media marcaba mi reloj.

**Jasper POV**

Me alegraba que Alice y Bella se llevaran tan bien. Pasamos toda la tarde hablando, era realmente maja y amable. Además de que Alice tiene una nueva amiga a la que también le gustan las compras. Era realmente extraño que mi duende y otra persona se llevaran tan bien en lo que a moda, la única excepción eran Rosalie y Bella.

Que ha pasado?- me preguntó Alice, nos dirigíamos a casa.

Edward me ha llamado, Billy Black, su hijo Jacob, Sam Uley y Leah Cleawater están en casa.

Un momento que hacen ahí los quileutes!- dijo Alice sobresaltada.

Edward no me dijo nada más, solo que están ahí y quieren hablar con toda la familia.

Bueno pues vamos!- dije Alice con voz severa.

En unos minutos llegamos a casa, entramos y estaban todos en el salón. Aun lado los quileutes y a otro nuestra familia.

**_Edward POV_**

Estaba sentado frente al piano, componiendo, cuando Carlisle llamó a la puerta.

Baja- se limitó a susurrar.

Yo obedecí. Cuando entré en el salón me topé con toda la familia menos Alice y Jasper y cuatro quileutes: Billy Black, su hijo Jacob, Sam Uley y Leah Cleawater.

Inmediatamente llamé a Jasper y Alice para que vinieran. Unos minutos después ya estaban aquí. Carlisle rompió el silencio:

Hola, supongo que habréis venido a decirnos algo- dijo Carlisle con voz conciliadora y pacifista.

Estás en lo cierto, hemos venido para hablar del tratado- dijo Billy con tono amenazante. Yo intentaba leerle la mente , pero no podía, a ninguno de los cuatro. Todos me estaban bloqueando la mente.

Pero por qué? No ha habido ningún problema- habló Carisle

Sí, si que lo ha habido, un chupasangre de los vuestros ha entrado en mi reserva!- dijo Billy enfadado.

Papá!- tronó Jacob

Cállate hijo! Y vosotros tenéis que darnos una explicación! Acaba de llegar un vampiro y no sabemos si es peligroso o no!- dijo encolerizado Billy.

No hay razón para gritar, por favor tranquilízate, no sé de ninguno de los nuestros que haya llegado recientemente- dijo Carlisle con su tono tranquilizador.

Tu no! Pero tus hijos sí, por lo que sé acude al instituto con ellos.- dijo Billy notoriamente tranquilizado.

Pues sí, la verdad es que sí- dije con tono firme.

Vaya pues entonces tengo razón, es de los vuestros y ha invadido nuestro territorio! Y si hubiera atacado a alguien?- dijo Billy volviendo a alterarse.

Por eso no hay que preocuparse- dije interviniendo- No es de nuestro clan y acaba de llegar no conoce el tratado, además es vegetariana como nosotros.- aclaré.

Pues entonces habrá que informarla rápido!- dijo Sam interviniendo por primera vez.

Por eso no habrá problema, hoy mismo será informada- dijo Carlisle concluyendo.

Y que tenga mucho cuidado de acercarse al límite!- gritó Leah interviniendo.

Leah cállate!- intervino Jacob de nuevo.

Callaos los dos!- gruñó Sam.

Perdonad. De acuerdo- dijo Billy- pero espero que no se repita.

No habrá problema, os lo garantizo.-Dijo Carlisle.

Gracias, adiós.-dicho esto los cuatro se marcharon.

La casa se quedó en silencio esperando que se fueran. Cuando ya se habían ido un silencio se instauró en la casa. Carlisle reposaba en su sillón. Rosalie y Emmett estaban sentados en el sofá junto a Jasper y Alice. Esme acababa de entrar y se sentó junto a Carlisle.

Me dareis una explicación- dijo Carlisle serio.

Verás la chica llegó hoy, se llama Bella- dicho esto Carlisle se tensó- Es vegetariana y tiene un don, cambia su aspecto, el color de sus ojos y su cabello por el que quiera- continué- Me encontré con ella en el bosque y luego la llevé a su casa.

Vale- dijo Carlisle quien aún seguía tenso- Edward irás ahora mismo y le informarás del tratado, se lo explicarás y le dirás que si quiere quedarse aquí debe respetarlo.

De acuerdo- dicho esto salí por la puerta y puse rumbo a casa de Bella.

**_Carlisle POV_**

Me extrañó la visita de los quileutes, así que cuando se fueron les pedía explicaciones a los chicos, cuando Edward me dijo que se llamaba Bella me tensé.

Acaso era Isabella?

La verdad es que eso me asustaba un poco. Quizás estuviese enfadada y furiosa.

Dejar por ahí a un neófito no es algo de lo que me alegre.

Pero a veces los acontecimientos no son algo que podamos cambiar.

Reflexionando me fui a mi estudio.

**_Bella POV_**

Aún continuaba diluyendo todo lo que había sucedido hoy. La gente que había conocido. Sobre todo a él. A Edward.

Continuaba reflexionado. Era realmente curioso hasta que punto me parecía interesante.

Me levanté y preparé mi mochila, mientras mi cabeza pensaba que diría mañana para excusarme.

Después cogí mi reproductor de música y escuché una de mis canciones favoritas: Claro de Luna de Debussy. Dejé que sonara y se repitiera varias veces, era una canción tan relajante que me impedía pensar.

Se hizo de noche, bajé a la cocina y me preparé un té y unas palomitas, aunque no lo necesitaba me seguía gustando la comida humana, algo realmente extraño.

Cogí mi "cena" y me fui al salón. En la televisión emitían Titanic, la verdad es que era una de mis películas favoritas, por no decir mi favorita. Me senté en el sofá y vi la película, cuando terminó me puse a reflexionar sobre ello y me reí.

No sabía que hacer el resto de la noche, los deberes los había hecho, la casa estaba limpia y ya había desempaquetado todas las cajas de la mudanza, bueno no todas. Gracias a que pagué el envío urgente las cajas de Tacoma ya habían llegado.

La habitación estaba pintada de azul turquesa y el suelo era de moqueta, tenía la esperanza de que no se ensuciase.

Las cajas estaban repartidas por la habitación. Las abrí una a una. En un lado de la habitación coloqué el caballete. A su izquierda los lienzos y las hojas para los bocetos. A la derecha coloqué un mueble con un montón de colores y pinceles, además de barnices, carboncillos y lápices.

Coloqué un lienzo sobre el caballete. Con carboncillo dibujé las líneas principales del dibujo, era un paisaje. Una vez terminé con el carboncillo cogí una paleta, un pincel y varios tonos de verdes, marrones y naranjas.

Pinté el cuadro y luego lo repasé con negro. Para darle un efecto más realista añadí el barniz antes de que secara y lo dejé secar. La verdad es que desde que era así pintar era casi una carrera, no había nada que hiciera mejor.

Bajé al salón otra vez y me puse a leer "Cumbres borrascosas", ya lo había leído pero me encantaba. Estaba concentrada leyendo cuando el timbre me devolvió a la realidad.

Me dirigí a la puerta y al abrirla me topé con Edward.

* * *

**_Que les ha parecido?_**

**_Las dejo con intriga!_**

**_Dejen review!_**

**_Mordidas!_**


	6. Explicaciones

**_Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Espero que les guste el cap! Por favor dejen review: opinión, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, idea. Sin más dilación les dejo el cap!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_********____**Explicaciones**_

_**Bella POV**_

Al abrir la puerta me encontré a Edward apoyado en el marco, con su pelo revuelto y su sonrisa torcida, perfecto, como siempre.. Se quedó observándome y al final dijo:

Buenas noches- dijo con voz melodiosa.

Buenas noches, que te trae por aquí?- pregunté en tono gracioso.

Bueno verás, me gustaría contarte algo- dijo haciéndose el interesante.

Entonces pasa, no te quedes ahí- dije con mi tono inicial.

Si insistes- dicho esto pasó y le dirigí al salón allí se sentó en el sofá y yo me senté al lado.

Bueno que quieres contarme- dijo volviendo al tema inicial de la conversación.

Verás es un poco difícil de explicar…- dijo, lo cual me inquietó.

Bueno, no te preocupes creo que podré seguirte.

Bueno entonces lo intentaré. Creo que hace poco te encontraste con un par de lobos- dijo severo pero sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara.

Me espías?- dije graciosa.

No, verás, lo que viste no son exactamente lobos, verás son licántropos .- yo me quedé estática, la verdad es que había leído algún que otro libro pero poco más.

Son quileutes. Viven en la reserva de La Push- dijo

En La Push dices?- dije repitiendo.

Si por qué?- preguntó. Jake era de La Push, sería un licántropo.

Nada por nada, sigue por favor- dije disculpándome.

Bueno, como iba diciendo viven en La Push y pueden tranformarse en lobos cuando quieren, se leen las mentes entre ellos y pueden imprimarse.- dijo con poco agrado la última parte

Imprimarse?- dije impresionada.

Si es como si se enamoraran a primera vista de una persona, no solo de su misma edad, cuando se impriman solo quieren o mejor para esa persona, la protegen y la cuidan, como si les fuera la vida en ello.

Vaya es realmente… extraño?- fue lo único que pude decir.

Bueno, la cuestión es que cuando nos mudamos ellos ya vivían aquí y para que pudiéramos quedarnos hicimos un trato, nosotros no cazaríamos en su territorio y ellos no nos delatarían- dicho esto me miró, esperaba que mi cabeza hiciera clic y le contestara.

No! Yo he roto ese trato! Oh lo siento mucho, de veras! Me iré, no quiero causaros problemas!- me sentía culpable, no quería que Edward y su familia salieran perjudicados por mi culpa. Cuando hube terminado la frase ya estaba pisando el primer escalón de la escalera, dispuesta a recoger mis cosas he irme.

No!- tronó Edward parándose a mi lado impidiendo que subiera las escaleras, me miraba, sus ojos reflejaban sufrimiento y culpa.

No es necesario que te vayas a ningún lado- susurró- Ya lo hemos arreglado, los quileutes no te harán daño ni a ti ni a nosotros- cuando dijo eso me tranquilizé- pero han mandado que se te informe del tratado, por eso he venido. La próxima vez que vayas a cazar avísame y te diré los límites del tratado para que no vuelva a pasar nada.

Gracias- dije.

No tienes por que darlas, no sabías nada sobre el tratado, tu solo llegaste y no sabías nada.

De acuerdo-dije mientras me dirigía con Edward detrás de mí otra vez al salón- Te apetece tomar algo?- Dije gentilmente.

Algo?- dijo y empezó a reír.

He dicho algo malo?- pregunté.

No, para nada!- dijo mientras reía, tenía una sonrisa preciosa- Vale, tienes una cerveza- dijo un poco tembloroso.

Pues claro! Espera un momento- dicho esto me levanté, fui a la cocina, cogí dos cervezas de la nevera y unas palomitas que aún estaban calientes.

Aquí tienes- Dije dándole la cerveza.

Gracias- dijo Edward gentil y caballerosamente.

Quieres palomitas?- pregunté.

Palomitas?- dijo en tono de broma.

Si, porqué?- dije.

Verás, te gusta la comida humana?- preguntó mirándome gracioso.

Si, a verdad es que sí, por?- pregunté.

Eres realmente interesante y única. A ninguno de los nuestros nos gusta la comida humana, es más nos repugna.

Gracias, pues a mi la verdad es que me gusta bastante. Una pregunta- dije cambiando de tema, mientras abría la cerveza al igual que Edward- Y como se llaman algunos de los quileutes?- pregunté.

Bueno los que han venido esta noche se llaman Sam Uley, Jacob Black y Leah Cleawater- una vez dicho esto recordé a Jake el chico que había visto ayer. Sería uno de esos lobos?

Hola- dijo Edward sacándome de mi mente- Se está haciendo temprano y he de irme, nos vemos- dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Yo le seguí.

Abrió la puerta y dijo:

Gracias por la cerveza, un placer charlar contigo. Adiós.

De nada y igualmente. Adiós!

Dije eso y se marchó corriendo hacia el bosque.

Yo me dirigía al salón, recogí las cervezas y las palomitas. Luego volví a sentarme y continué mi lectura de "Cumbres Borrascosas". Mientras en mi mente seguían Edward y Jacob, que pasará con él le volveré a ver o no? Por el momento mañana me espera una sesión de compras con Alice, lo cual es agradable. Además de que tengo Biología.

_**Edward POV**_

Salí de la casa de Bella muy contento, era una persona realmente encantadora.

Fui corriendo a casa y cuando llegué me encontré a Carlisle y Esme en el salón.

Buenas noches hijo- dijo Esme cariñosa y maternal como siempre.

Buenas noches Esme- contesté.

Hola- dijo Carlisle.

Hola- le contesté.

Has hablado con Bella?- preguntó Carlisle.

Si, ya está informada, se quedará y cumplirá el tratado.

De acuerdo, gracias- me dijo Carlisle.

Me fijé en que Alice y Rosalie había entrado en el salón y me miraban fijamente.

Hola chicas!- las saludé con muy buen humor.

Hola Eddie!- dijeron a coro y explotaron en carcajadas.

Que os pasa?- pregunté.

Nada, solo que mañana llevaremos a Bella de compras. Nos lo pasaremos muy bien.- dijo Alice ilusionada y feliz por el acontecimiento próximo.

De acuerdo.-dicho eso subí a mi habitación y me puse a leer "Romeo y Julieta" uno de mis libros favoritos, leído y releído. De música de fondo puse una sinfonía que me gustaba mucho, era de mi época. Empecé a leer y me sumergí en la lectura.

_**Jacob POV**_

Volvíamos a casa después de hablar con los Cullen. Sam conducía con Billy de copiloto. Leah y yo íbamos detrás.

Me alegraba de que Bella no perteneciese a esa familia de asquerosos chupasangres, a pesar de que fuera como ellos.

Me había pasado desobedeciendo a Billy y a Sam. Pero por lo menos y gracias a los consejos de mi padre habíamos logrado que no nos leyera la mente ese tal Edward Cullen.

En la furgoneta todos íbamos en silencio, solo se oía a Sam y Billy susurrar algo, mínimo casi inaudible. Y como no a Leah maldiciendo hasta al aire, como de costumbre. De repente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos a la reserva. Rápidamente Leah se llevó a Billy y Sam y yo nos quedamos al lado de la furgoneta.

Pero como te atreves!- gritó Sam, tanto que se habría oído hasta en el otro Estado, ese tipo cada día estaba más loco, antes de saber lo que era en realidad me parecía más un segurata pirado que un adolescente.

Que!- sabía a lo que se refería pero quería cabrearle un poco más.

Como que qué! Primero me pones en evidencia, luego a Billy y ahora te atreves a desafiarme! Pero quien te crees Black!- dijo furioso y cabreado.

Mira no tienes derecho a hablarme así!- dije furioso.

Como que no! Pero quien eres ahora Justin Bieber o que?- dije en su tono anterior Sam.

Y tú?- dije al borde de la histeria.

Mira, esta vez pasa, no diremos nada, pero una más y no lo cuentas Black! Lo has entendido!- dijo y cuando pronuncio Black, lo hizo como si estuviera escupiendo.

De acuerdo Uley!- dije con furia y asco, Sam me caía realmente mal.

Sin decir nada más me fui.

_**Alice POV**_

Cuando Edward llegó Rose y yo nos reímos un poco de él, se notaba que le gustaba Bella. Más que nada porque últimamente estaba de un humor tan bueno, cariñoso y romántico que a mi querido Jasper casi le da un patatús, por no contar que Edward casi parece sonrojarse cuando habla de ella.

La verdad es que sabiendo lo que sabía no era muy rara que eso pasase. Era divertido, por lo menos para Rose y para mí , ver sus caras de Cupido.

Es ese momento estábamos en la cocina junto con Esme, Rose y yo.

Oíd chicas, no seáis así con Edward y no le llaméis tanto Eddie que no le gusta- nos dijo Esme tan maternal como siempre.

Bueno de acuerdo, pero vale la pena solo con verle la cara!- dije puntualizando.

Pues la verdad es que sí!- dijo Esme y empezó a reírse.

Tienes razón!- dijo Rose.

En ese momento Carlisle, Emmett y mi querido Jasper entraron en la cocina.

Interrumpimos algo?- dijo Carlisle.

No la pregunta no es esa, la pregunta es contarnos lo que acabamos de interrumpir- dijo Emmett y abrazó a Rose.

No, no voy a decírtelo- dije firme Rose.

Osita…- dijo Emmett con cara de niño pequeño al cual le han arrebatado una piruleta.

He dicho que no!- volvió a afirmar Rose.

No, Jasper ni lo intentes- dije al notar que Jasper me abrazaba y me lanzaba ondas de confianza y tranquilidad.

Pero como..?- dije Jasper.

Años y años de práctica- le dije a Jazz, la verdad es que era de las pocas que sabía cuando usaba su poder, por muy poca intensidad con la que lo hiciera.

En ese momento vi como Carlisle fijaba su mirada en Esme esperando una revelación. Esme dijo:

Soy una tumba- y abrazó a Carlisle.

Chicos, es hora de abortar la misión, lo podemos sonsacarles la información!- dijo Carlisle con tono animado.

Y que lo digas!- dijo Emmett.

Todos reímos y nos recordamos a la vez de Edward, lo cual nos dio una razón para reírnos más.

Buenas noches chicos!- dijeron Esme y Carlisle a la vez y se fueron a su habitación.

Adiós- dijimos a coro.

Los cuatro nos quedamos en el comedor mirándonos los unos a los otros.

No, no os diremos nada de nada- dijimos Rose y yo a coro.

Jolines!- corearon Jazz y Emmet.

Después nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Dejen review!**_

_**Mordidas!**_


	7. Shopping y paseo

_**Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap! Muchas gracias por todos lo reviews! Por favor dejen review: opinión, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, idea. Sin más dilación el cap, este es más largo! Espero que les guste!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía._

_**Shopping y paseo**_

_**Bella POV**_

Eran ya las seis y media de la mañana. Me vestí. Unos pitillos, unas botas azules de tacón y un jersey de cuello azul turquesa.

Preparé la mochila y coloqué en la puerta al lado de las llaves de casa y las del coche.

Recordé mi compromiso de por la tarde y guardé un pequeño bolso azul ultramar en la mochila para por la tarde; en el guardé mi cartera, mi tarjeta de crédito y un pequeño estuche de maquillaje.

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las siete y media. Salí con mi abrigo puesto, me subí en el coche y puse rumbo al instituto.

Cuando llegué no vi a Angela en el aparcamiento, cosa que me pareció muy extraña. Busqué rápidamente a Jessica y le pregunté, me contó que Angela tenía gripe y por eso no había venido, le di las gracias. Llamé a Angela y le deseé que se recuperase pronto, ella por su parate me lo agradeció y sintió mucho no poder ir de compras. Le prometí que en cuando pudiera iríamos las dos.

Cuando colgué me di cuenta de que Alice estaba detrás de mí.

Hola!- me saludó la duende.

Hola! -respondí.

Verás, se que Ángela no puede venir, pero, vendrás de compras igual, verdad?- preguntó Alice, seguramente habría visto que Angela no venía.

Pues claro!- respondí.

Verás, he pensado que también podría venir mi hermana, Rosalie, quiere conocerte y tiene un gusto muy refinado.- dije elogiante Alice.

Pues claro que sí como no! -respondí.

Perfecto, cuando terminen las clases vas en tu coche hasta Port Ángeles y allí nos encontramos las tres!- gritaba Alice eufórica.

Perfecto!- en ese momento sonó el timbre.

Las clases fueron pasando una tras una, hasta que llegó última hora, Biología.

Al entrar entregué el justificante al profesor, el cual me indicó que me sentara en el único hueco vacío, al lado de Edward.

Me senté y el profesor comenzó la clase, era solo teórica.

Hola- susurró Edward.

Hola- respondí.

No sabes dónde te has metido -dijo.

Y eso?- pregunté.

Vas a ir de compras con Alice y Rosalie- dijo sarcástico

Que risa.- le contesté.

Créeme no es gracioso, a pero si te gusta la moda te has encontrado con la madre de Jonh Galliano.

Lo tendré en cuenta- le dije.

Me alegro. Yo informo, pero una cosa más te digo no sabes hata que punto pueden llegar a ser las consecuencias.

Y así pasamos la clase entre susurros mientras Edward me narraba aventuras de Alice y Rose.

Por fin llegó la hora de salir. Me despedí de Edward y fui a buscar a Alice, la cual me esperaba al lado de mi coche.

Bueno… Para que no te pierdas sigue el Bmw rojo de Rose, nos vemos, tarde de shopping!- dijo Alice.

OK!- contesté.

Me subí en el coche y seguí el que Alice me indicó.

La verdad es que no me resultó difícil seguirla, iba a unos 120km por hora, mi velocidad normal. Fuimos por la autopista hasta un desvío que narraba "PortAngeles". Los dos coches nos desviamos, seguí al susodicho Bmw y nos dirigimos a un aparcamiento. Allí aparqué, cogí mi bolso y me puse de nuevo el abrigo.

Del coche bajaron Alice y una chica que identifiqué como Rosalie. Era realmente guapa, rubia y alta, el prototipo de modelo.

Hola!- dijeron a coro.

Hola!- respondí.

Yo soy Rosalie, pero llámame Rose- dije la rubia.

Yo me llamo Isabella , pero llámame Bella. Encantada de conocerte- respondí con amabilidad.

Igualmente- me respondió Rose con una sonrisa.

Bueno, echas ya las presentaciones, entremos en el centro comercial, las tiendas nos esperan!- dijo interviniendo por primera vez una efusiva Alice.

De acuerdo- dije.

Vamos allá, he visto una colección de vestidos espléndidos!- añadió Rose.

Después entramos en el centro comercial. Era muy grande y espacioso, además de que contaba con grandes cristaleras que le aportaban una espléndida luz natural, la cual no había en PortAngeles, pero aún así se veía bien.

Alice nos condució a mí y a Rose a una de las tiendas.

Muy bien, ya estamos, primero vuestros gustos. Bella- dijo indicando que le hablara de mis preferencias a la hora de vestir.

Bueno, en general me gusta todo tipo de ropa -dije tímidamente.

Pero tendrás algún gusto, una debilidad o una preferencia en especial- dijo Rose animándome.

Bueno la verdad es que sí…- respondí.

Lo sabía!- dijo Rose.

Pero, cual es?- dijo, ya intrigada, Alice.

Bueno pues mi debilidad son los vestidos cortos- la verdad es que eran mis favoritos, podía pasarme horas y horas, mirándolos y probando uno tras otro.

Genial!- dijeron otra vez a coro Rose y Alice.

Entonces hemos venido a la tienda indicada, aquí la especialidad son los vestidos, y hay una amplia sección de vestidos cortos- dijo como si de un profesor se tratara.

Venga, no perdamos más tiempo con explicaciones - sentenció Rose.

Vale -dije.

La tienda era mucho más grande de lo que parecía. Tenía cientos de vestidos y diez probadores repartidos por toda la tienda, decorados con fotos de las mejores actrices y modelos del momento con sus mejores galas.

Alice, Rose y yo entramos y empezamos a buscar los mejores vestidos. Resultó que las tres teníamos la misma talla. Lo cual le sirvió a Alice para traernos montones de vestidos que probarnos las tres. Azules, verdes, negros, rosas, beigs, naranjas, blancos…Con cuello barco, palabra de honor, de pico…Nos probamos montones de ellos, pero ninguna nos acababa de convencer a ninguna de las tres.

Lo tengo- dijo Rose saliendo del probador con un vestido precioso.

Tienes razón – le contesté.

El vestido era color rojo carmín, corto, palabra de honor. En la parte de arriba tenía un poco de pedrería y al final unas flores con los surcos de la tela. La cual era seda de la más alta calidad de las disponibles en el mercado.

Este es perfecto- dijo a su vez Alice saliendo del probador contiguo.

Es el ideal para ti- le dije, y lo era.

El de Alice era azul, corto y palabra de honor. Era todo de lentejuelas brillantes de varios tonos azules, las cuales estaban hechas de cristales de Swaroski de una finura y brillantez espectaculares, creando una maravillosa ilusión óptica y con una cinta y un lazo color azul.

Bella y tú?- me preguntó Rose con cara de preocupación. Yo la mire con cara de duda. En ese momento Alice intervino:

Aún te queda uno por probarte- dijo.

Estás segura?- le pregunté.

Pues claro!. -Me dijo la pequeña duende.

Le hice caso, entré en el probador y me puse el vestido. Sin ni siquiera mirarme al espejo.

Te queda de fábula! Dijo Alice.

Eres un as hermanita!- dijo Rose.

En serio me queda bien?- pregunté.

Acaso lo dudas- me dijo Rose con una sonrisa en la cara.

Mírate al espejo!- sentencio Alice con una sonrisa también en su cara.

Me acerqué a un gran espejo en el centro de la tienda y comprobé que no mentía. El vestido me quedaba realmente bien. El vestido azul verdoso, corto y palabra de honor. Tenía unas flores de color azul y una cinta de seda de un verde azulado precioso y un lazo del mismo color y material.

Es ideal!- respondí.

Bueno, aquí hemos terminado- dijo Rose.

Después fuimos a la caja a pagar. Alice se empeñó en pagar todo, alegando que ella había invitado. Rose me dijo que mejor lo dejara y que otro día invitaría yo, que con Alice no había quien ganara y que les gustaría venir conmigo otro día. Yo accedí, la verdad es que a mi también me gustaría repetir, las dos eran realmente majas, simpáticas y amigables.

Salimos de la tienda y fuimos en dirección a una cafetería.

Hola!- gritó Alice al ver a Jasper junto con Edward y dos personas más.

Hola!- le respondió Jasper abrazándola.

Hola osita!- le dijo un chico alta y muy fuerte a Rose y la abrazó.

Hola, perdona, yo soy Emmett- dijo después de abrazar a Rose.

Me alegro de que hayáis venido, ha sido una tarde agotadora!- dijo Alice.

Encantada Emmett- dicho esto el gran muchacho, tanto como un oso, me dio un abrazo.

Hola, tú debes de ser Bella, yo soy Esme, encantada- me dijo una mujer con voz maternal y cariñosa.

Si soy Bella, encantada- y me saludó con un abrazo.

Hola a todos-saludó Edward.

Hola!- respondimos Rose, Alice y yo.

Bueno os apetece tomar algo?- pregunté.

Después todos nos sentamos en una gran mesa y pedimos unas bebidas.

Estuvimos charlando durante un buen rato. Esme, una mujer muy maternal, dijo que su marido, Carlisle, no había podido venir porque estaba en el hospital. Una cosa que me pareció bien, sabía que algún día tendría que encontrarme con la persona que me convirtió, pero aún no estaba preparada. Es más no sé seguro si en algún momento lo estaría.

Durante esa tarde descubrí que los Cullen eran una familia realmente extraña y entrañable.

Era realmente curioso como tantos vampiros podían convivir en armonía y mantener el estilo de vida que tenían. Además de ver como todos se querían y se respetaban, todos por igual.

Bueno, se está haciendo tarde- dijo Esme.

Tienes razón- respondí, ya empezaba a oscurecer.

Bueno pues vayámonos- dijo Emmett.

Es verdad- continuó Jasper.

Esme se fue con Jasper y Alice. Rose y Emmett se fueron en su coche y yo ya me iba hasta que vi a Edward que venía de pagar.

Bueno ya se han ido todos- me dijo- Te lo has pasado bien?

Muy bien- respondí.

Te apetece dar un paseo? -me preguntó.

Sí, de acuerdo- le respondí, la verdad es que charlar con Edward era algo a lo que no diría "no".

Salimos del centro comercial, el cual se encontraba al lado de un paseo marítimo. Los dos bajamos hasta el paseo y caminamos un rato en silencio hasta que Edward habló:

Está una noche preciosa.

Es verdad, la luna está preciosa esta noche- le dije Sabes, hoy me ha sorprendido lo bien que os lleváis entres vuestra familia, todos os respetáis y os queréis.

De verdad lo crees, también tenemos nuestros más y nuestros menos- me dijo humildemente.

Todas lo tienen y en eso se basa el concepto de familia, en apoyarse los unos y los otros contra viento y marea. Hasta cuando todo parezca perdido tu familia es tu ápice de esperanza.

Que profundo- me dijo Edward con sinceridad en los ojos.

Es la verdad- le dije.

Pues si, y a veces no lo valoramos tanto como deberíamos y como siempre se dice "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", sin embargo nunca hacemos caso- me contestó.

Si, pero eso solo las personas que la tienen- le dije, recordaba mi familia y mi amiga.

Y eso?- me preguntó.

No, nada- dije desviando el tema.

De acuerdo, dime, que tal la sesión de compras?- dijo como siempre, llevando la conversación.

Bien, me lo he pasado muy bien, tus hermanas son muy amables, excepto porque Alice se ha empeñado en pagar- le dije amablemente.

Solo eso, es normal en ella, pero no te ha molestado su obsesión por las compras?

No para nada, además no es obsesión solo es buen gusto y un buen y recomendable hobby.

Oh, que te han hecho! No eres la misma! Te han contagiado, socorro! Yo quiero a la Bella de verdad!- dijo melodramático.

Ja! No puedes hacer , ya era así de siempre- le dije.

Bueno eso me alegra, si Rose y Alice se lo pasan bien contigo no nos torturaran a nosotros.

Buen trato.

Dicho eso empezó a reírse.

De que te ríes?- le pregunté.

De lo bonita que es tu expresión al hablar- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Si fuera humana ya me habría sonrojado como un tomate.

Gracias- le respondí con una sonrisa más dulce que una tarta de gominolas de diez pisos.

No tienes porque darlas- me respondió caballerosamente.

Después nos dirigimos al aparcamiento. Una vez allí nos despedimos, me subí en mi coche y puse rumbo a casa.

Había sido un día realmente perfecto.

* * *

_**Espero que le haya gustado!**_

_**Dejen review!**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Mordidas!**_


	8. Amigos

**Hola! Ya hemos pasado los 50 reviews! Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que les guste la historia y gracias a todos los lectores, de veras. Por favor dejen review ,no les cuesta nada,: opinión, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, idea! **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

**Amigos**

_**Edward POV**_

Mis hermanos y Esme eran realmente maquiavélicos, los peores.

Si, me habían dejado a solas con Bella, lo cual agradecía. Pero temía demasiado llegar a casa. Ya me imaginaba a Emmett. Eso si que era peor que una película de terror.

Pero no me importaba, con tal de conocer más a Bella. Cada vez que hablaba con ella descubría una cosa más, me impresionó el concepto de familia que ella tenía. Cada vez que hablaba con ella, más me interesaba. Si hablaba así sería por algo. La verdad es que me encantaría conocer su historia. Sin embargo no sería de muy buena educación preguntarle, ya que cada vez que mencionaba algo que se relacionase con eso lo evadía rápida y fríamente así que era mejor esperar a que ella quisiera decírmelo.

Me dirigí al aparcamiento y me despedí de Bella. Me subí a mi coche y me fui a casa. No tardé en llegar, apenas un cuarto de hora. Aparqué el coche y entré en casa.

En el salón solo estaban Alice, Rose y Emmett. Nada más entrar los tres empezaron a reír como locos.

Que tal tu cita?- me dijo Alice y luego estalló.

Ja! muy graciosa- le dije.

Que acaso estás "molesto" por algo?- dijo Rose sarcástica.

Es verdad, no te quejarás?- dijo Emmett entrando en escena y estallando en risas acompañado de su mujer.

Eh, habéis empezado sin mí, yo os he ayudado!- dijo Jasper mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras. El chico más tranquilo de la familia podía ser realmente malicioso.

Ya estabas tardando- dijo Alice mientras se acurrucaba con Jasper en el sofá.

Qué tal le ha ido a Romeo con su Julieta?- dijo Jasper.

Muy bien, no le has visto la cara que traía!- dijo Emmett.

Si reíos!- dije un poco enfadado.

Si es lo que estamos haciendo!- dijo Alice.

Es que de verdad de que te quejas!- dijo Rose.

Eres un quejica enamorado! Buah! Bella esto, Bella aquello!- dijo con cara de bebé Emmett- Aih! Edward que ha sido de ti, por favor mua mua mua muaaahhh!- dijo con un tono tan infantil y meloso que parecía imposible de pronunciar, pero Emmett era un caso aparte.

Pero qué película os habéis montado vosotros cuatro?- dije alterado.

Nosotros. Ninguna!- dijeron sorprendentemente a coro- Simplemente hemos ido al cine y esto es lo que nos hemos encontrado!

Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero…?- dije a punto de estallar como una bomba y dejarlo todo perdido.

Pummm!- dijo Emmett antes de desternillarse de risa en el suelo.

Oíd chicos, no seáis crueles, si el chico está enamorado que le vamos a hacer!- dijo una voz que me resultaba difícil de creer que hubiese pronunciado tales palabras, me giré y me topé con Carlisle al lado de Esme.

Oh! No! Esto es increíble! Hasta tú!- no me lo podía creer, no cabía en mi asombro.

Oye y yo! Solo digo lo mismo, si está enamorado dejadle que bastante tiene! - dijo… Esme uniéndose al cachondeo general.

Bueno y si es verdad que! Pasa algo! Y si me he enamorado que, va a pasar algo! Si, y se llama Bella!- dije histérico y cuando recobré la cordura asimilé lo que acababa de decir y me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, había firmado mi sentencia de muerte!

Vaya, vaya!- dijo Emmett.

Con que enamorado eh!- dijo Jasper.

Pero si tu ya lo sabías!- reprochó Alice.

Pero es gracioso de todos modos- dijo Jasper.

Tienes razón!- dijo Alice y todos empezaron a reír.

Bueno una vez confirmado el rumor es hora de retirarse y asimilarlo todo, venga chicos- dijo Esme- Mañana tenemos que hace una primera página con esto!

Si, será mejor!- Dije y di por terminada la conversación.

Después todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Y yo fui a la habitación del piano a seguir con mi tarea.

Desde el otro día compuse una melodía, una nana. Estaba bien pero aún tenía que pulir unas partes.

Pensando me dirigí a la habitación.

_**Bella POV**_

Después de despedirme de Edward me fui al coche y me dirigí a casa. No tardé en llegar, apenas un cuarto de hora.

Cuando llegué aparqué y entré en la casa. Bajé la mochila, el bolso y una gran bolsa con el vestido que me había comprado esa tarde.

Cuando entré subí a mi habitación, guardé mi bolso, preparé mi mochila y colgué el vestido. Al sacarlo de la bolsa se cayó una pequeña nota. La cogí era manuscrita con una caligrafía envidiable.

_Querida Bella:_

_Gracias por venir de compras con nosotras. Esperamos repetir otro día, no hemos mirado ningunos zapatos. Nos gustaría invitarte a venir a nuestra casa ya que nosotros ya hemos visto la tuya, que por cierto es de un buen gusto envidiable. El sábado sería perfecto. Nos hablamos._

_Rose y Alice. Mr. Estilo y Moda._

Coloqué el vestido en una percha con una cinta rosa alrededor de la madera para que no le quedaran marcas al vestido, reservé un hueco en el armario y lo coloqué ahí. Después doblé la bolsa y la guardé en el armario.

Cogí la nota cuidadosamente y la releí. La verdad es que la invitación en si me parecía bien, el problema era lo que en sí implicaba.

La verdad es que no sabía como reaccionar a tal actuación. Estuve reflexionando durante más de una hora cruzando de un lado al otro la habitación. Después bajé las escaleras y entré en la cocina, allí tomé una decisión.

Iría a la casa, conocería a Carlisle y esperaría que las cosas siguieran su curso como los ríos. Eso si esperaba tener suerte.

Después de tener aclaradas las cosas hice una limpieza de la casa. La verdad es que terminé rápido, tampoco es que hubiera mucho que limpiar. Cuando terminé me di cuenta de que ya eran las seis y media. La verdad es que últimamente el tiempo se me pasaba volando.

Me vestí. Un jersey de pico color marrón caramelo, unos vaqueros color beig y unas botas camperas Después me puse una chaqueta estilo motorista color marrón y me fui al baño. Me peiné con una coleta y un flequillo. Después me maquillé, un poco, sin excederme.

Después me fui al coche, ya eran las siete y cuarto. Encendí el motor y me fui al instiuto. Como de costumbre no tardé más de cinco minutos.

Al llegar me bajé y de nuevo no vi a Angela por lo que supuse que seguiría enferma. Dirigí mi vista a donde los Cullen solía aparcar y estos al verme me saludaron y sonrieron todos.

Me dirigí a la entrada y los Cullen me siguieron.

- Hola Bella, que tal?- me dijo Jasper.

- Hola, muy bien y tu?- pregunté.

- Bien gracias- me dijo.

- Hi hermana!- me dijo Emmett.

- Hi brother! -le contesté siguiéndole el rollo

- Ves, por fin alguien que habla mi jerga!- dijo Emmett enérgicamente.

- Que tal Bella?- dijo Alice.

- Muy bien- le respondí

- Hola Bella!- me saludó Rosalie- Que tal el vestido?

- Muy bien. Ah! Respecto a vuestra invitación, estaré encantada!- dije intentando dar el tema por zanjado lo más rápido posible.

- Que invitación?- dijo Edward interviniendo por primera vez- Oh! Bella perdón, buenos días- dijo como caballero educado que era.

- Buenos días! La próxima vez mejor será un saludo general- dije.

- Chica lista!- dijo Emmett.

Después Rose y Alice le explicaron a Edward la invitación del fin de semana, lo cual pareció agradarle.

Después comenzaron las clases. Las cuales pasaron rápido hasta la hora de comer. Salí de clase y me dirigí al comedor.

Bella- me sorprendió Edward- Te apetece sentarte en nuestra mesa, si quieres?- preguntó tímidamente.

Oh! Pues claro, muchas gracias por invitarme!- dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, la cual también se formó en la cara de Edward.

De nada- me dijo.

Después compramos algo de comida y nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo del comedor, blanco y neutro al igual que la silla y el comedor entero. Después el resto de los hermanos Cullen fueron llegando y se sentaron en la mesa.

Con que tenemos nueva comensal!- dijo Jasper- Bienvenida!

Gracias- contesté.

Vaya, me alegro de tenerte aquí- dijo Alice.

Gracias! Ah Alice, sabes cuando volverá Angela?- pregunté a sabiendas de su don.

Pues la verdad es que seguro no lo sé pero puede que mañana ya esté aquí- dijo Alice.

Gracias!- le respondí animadamente.

De nada, para eso están las amigas!- me dijo Alice. Lo cual me dio que pensar como había cambiado mi vida últimamente. En una sola noche todo había comenzado a cambiar, de una ermitaña había pasado a ser una persona sociable y amigable, la que era en 1918. Recuerdos me invadieron, pero recuerdos agradables de recordar.

El resto de la comida transcurrió tranquila, excepto que los Cullen excepción de Edward se miraran y se reían entre ellos.

Las clases pasaron rápido y sin darme cuenta ya había sonado el timbre. Recogí mis cosas, me despedí de mis amigos y me fui a mi coche.

Encendí el motor y en unos minutos estuve en casa. Me sobresalté al llegar, había alguien sentado en las escaleras. Al principio no supe exactamente quien era pero cuando aparqué el coche y me bajé le vi con claridad.

Bella!- me saludó.

Hola Jake!- dijo un tanto sobresaltada, pero sin que se notara mucho en mi voz.

* * *

_**Le ha gustado?**_

_**Que le dirá Jake a Bella?**_

_**Dejen review**_

_**Mordidas!**_


	9. Fuego y hielo

_**Hola!Gracias por los reviews. Dejen uno, no les cuesta nada,:opinión, sugerencia , crítica constructiva, idea. Que les guste el cap!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

_**Fuego y hielo**_

_**Jacob POV**_

Después de la discusión con Sam me fui a hablar con mi padre. Tras largas horas de discusión por mi desobediencia y la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar, que no me merecía ni que le mirara a la cara. Luego le hablé de ver a Bella. Lo cual hizo que encolerizara, pero como buen padre que era se tranquilizó y dijo que no me acercara demasiado.

Después de la charla me subí en mi moto, una Harley Davidson, que había reparado recientemente y estaba lista. Me subí en ella y me dirigí a casa de Bella. Sabía la que era porque tenía un mapa de Forks y sabía cuál era la única casa vacía de la ciudad. Cuando llegué a casa no había nadie así que decidí esperarla sentado en las escaleras de la entrada. Llevaba una media hora sentado cuando un mini azul apareció en la carretera. Se acercó y aparcó, luego se bajó y se dio cuenta de quién era. Al ver su expresión la saludé.

Bella!- le dije alegremente.

Hola Jake- me dijo un poco sobresaltada.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte- le dije.

Y que lo digas, pero que haces aquí?- me preguntó.

Bueno, la verdad es que venía a saludarte y no estabas así que decidí esperarte- le expliqué.

Bueno, en ese caso pasa no te quedes ahí, entra!- me dijo alegremente.

Después cogió su mochila, cerró el coche, abrió la puerta y entró en casa yo la seguí.

_**Bella POV**_

Me sorprendió que Jacob estuviera en mi casa, sobre todo desde que sabía que era un hombre lobo. Pero educadamente le invité a entrar en la casa. Cuando entró le conducí al salón.

Tu casa es acogedora- dijo gentilmente.

Gracias- le dije. Después en la casa se instauró un silencio estremecedor, hasta que decidí hablar y dejar las cosas claras.

Eres un licántropo- dijo no preguntando, afirmando.

Y tu una vampiresa- dijo igual que yo.

No has contestado a mi pregunta!- dije enfadada.

Tu tampoco!- me espetó.

Pero yo he preguntado antes- dije un poco más pausada.

Bueno- dijo pausado y más tranquilo- Me disculpo por mis modales. Sí, soy un licántropo y tu?- dijo.

Yo soy una vampiresa y de veras siento el incidente del otro día, no quería causaros daño, de veras lo siento.- dijo claramente- Bueno, creo que ahora está todo claro- dije sentenciando.

No pasa nada, tu no lo sabías pero gracias de todos modos. Bueno creo que no todo está claro, no del todo…- dijo Jake tímido, su cara era realmente tierna.

Que quieres decir con eso?- dije demasiado intrigada.

Verás, es un poco difícil de explicar…- su tono era realmente bajo y tembloroso.

Creo que podré seguirte- le dije graciosa.

Bueno en ese caso…- dijo muy gracioso, esa era la cara de Jake que había visto el otro día en el acantilado Verás como sabes soy un licántropo, y tenemos ciertos "dones", nos leemos el pensamiento, corremos muy rápido y podemos imprimarnos- dijo un poco pausado, me estaba intrigando demasiado.

Que es eso?- pregunté. Edward ya me lo había dicho, pero quería que me lo dijera desde su punto de vista.

Bueno, cuando te imprimas es como si mil cadenas de hierro te unieran a eso persona, la cuidas, la proteges, la quieres…- dijo un poco más serio pero a la vez tierno.

Tu te has imprimado de alguien?- pregunté, y por su expresión es era la pregunta que esperaba.

Si, la verdad es que sí…- dijo volviendo a su voz temblorosa.

De quién?- pregunté con un tono de voz de serio.

De ti, Bella- dijo y luego su mirada se clavó en mis ojos.

Ahora lo entendía todo, para que iba a venir a mi casa a saludarme, esperarme y luego contármelo si no era yo. En ese momento me quedé mirándole, no sabía que decir, no tenía ni la más remota idea.

Bella, si quieres que me vaya lo entenderé- dijo con tono triste.

No, no, no es eso es que me ha chocado un poco. No te vayas, quédate- dije- Te apetece tomar algo?- pregunté, así tendría un poco de tiempo para pensar.

Pues claro!- dijo con una voz enérgica.

Ven!- le dije y me dirigía la cocina- Tengo Coca-cola, Fanta o cerveza, que quieres? Le pregunté, mientras me dirigía a la nevera.

Un cerveza, por favor- dijo. Abrí la nevera y cogí dos cervezas, las dejé encima de la mesa.

Te apetece una pizza?- pregunté mientras me dirigía al horno.

Pizza?- preguntó gracioso.

Si, pizza- dije mientras abría el horno y sacaba la bandeja.

De acuerdo, la has hecho tú?- preguntó. Yo cogí la bandeja y la llevé a la mesa .

No la he materializado en el horno!- dije muy graciosa y animada.

Vale, me fiaré- dijo sarcástico.

Después me senté en la mesa y estuvimos charlando durante bastante tiempo. M e dijo que cuando supo que era un licántropo y los Cullen vampiros se empezó a reír. Se notaba que tenía una gran aversión contra los vampiros, somos sus enemigos naturales, lo cual me incomodaba un poco, el se dio cuanta y cambió de tema y me preguntó de donde era, lo único de lo que no me gustaba hablar, así que me limité a decir "Nueva Orleans". Después estuvimos hablando del instituto, del instituto de la reserva y de PortAngeles.

Hablando de PortAngeles, te apetece ir el viernes al cine? Acaban de estrenar una peli romántica, si quieres.- dijo tímidamente.

Pues, claro!- dije anímicamente, la verdad es que me apetecía salir a algún lugar y si Jake iba mejor aún.

De veras, en serio?- Dijo con los ojos como platos.

Pue claro que si tonto- dije melosamente.

Bien, quieres que te recoja?- preguntó.

No irás a llevarme en la Harley?- dije dramáticamente, ni de broma iría en una moto, no es que tuviera miedo , pero las motos sólo si van a más de 200km por hora.

No, mi padre tiene un volswagen y me lo deja- dijo Jake.

En ese caso de acuerdo!- dijo alegre.

Bueno, entonces el viernes te recogo a las ocho, tengo que irme se preguntarán donde estoy, nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose.

Adiós. Nos vemos- dije despidiéndome yo. Después fuimos a la puerta y se fue.

Después recogí los restos de la cena y lavé los vasos. Cuando terminé preparé las cosas para el día siguiente y fui a hacer los deberes, rápidamente los terminé.

Aún quedaba una larga noche por delante, no tenía nada que hacer. Cuando a mi mente vino algo. Tenía que cazar. No podía ir sola, no sin causar una guerra sobrenatural. Así que no me quedaba otra que llamar a Edward, lo cual no me parecía mal. Pero me di cuenta de que no tenía su teléfono, ni el de ningún Cullen, no se lo había pedido. Así que cogí la guía telefónica de Forks, la cual no era muy extensa en lo referente a teléfono, pero incluía fotos, rutas y grandes anuncios de los locales gastronómicos y de ocio.

Me senté en el sofá con la guía y mi Iphone rosa, la verdad es que en lo referente a colores rosa y lila seguía siendo mis favoritos, en el fondo aún era una niña.

Abrí el gran libro y busqué por la "C". Pronto visualicé los nombres de los integrantes de la familia y sus números móviles; por lo que vi junto a de Carlisle figuraba su extensión en el é hondo y continué. También figuraba uno llamado "Casa de los Cullen". Los guardé todos en la lista del Iphone y decidí llamar a la casa. Tras varios segundos de espera la inconfundible voz maternal y dulce de Esme.

Casa de los Cullen. Dígame.

Esme. Soy Bella, buenas noches- le dije gentil y amablemente.

Oh! Bella, querida! Buenas noche a ti también. Dime que quieres?- dijo cariñosamente Esme.

Buenas, verás, disculpa mi llamada a estas horas- me fijé que el reloj ya marcaba las doce de la noche- No te llamaría si no fuera importante, de veras- dije exculpándome- Es sobre el tratado- dije titulando la causa de mi llamada como primero se me ocurrió.

Oh, no te preocupes querida, siempre eres bienvenida. Te gustaría hablar con alguien en especial?- preguntó Esme, la verdad es que justo había dado en el clavo.

Pues la verdad es que sí- dije tímidamente- Está Edward?

Oh, si un momento. Un saludo querida- dijo Esme despidiéndose.

Gracias y un saludo a ti también- le dije yo.

Después hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego alguien cogió el auricular, Edward y dijo:

Buenas noches Bella- una voz aterciopelada me saludó- Que pasa, es sobre el tratado?- dijo un tanto alarmado.

Buenas noche a ti también- le saludé- Siento haberte alarmado, no ha pasado nada. Es que bueno, recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día que me hablaste del tratado?- dije sin ir al grano.

Un momento, tienes que ir de caza?- me dijo sarcásticamente.

Premio!- le contesté en su mismo tono.

De acuerdo. Sabes eres poco comunicativa- me dijo en tono de burla.

Si supongo, cosas mías. Vendrás o no?- dijo un poco exaltada.

Si, voy en un segundo espérame en la puerta de tu casa-dijo ordenando.

Vale, gracias.

No se merecen, voy para allá- y cortó.

Me puse los zapatos para salir a fuera y esperé sentada en las escaleras del porche. No fue una espera muy larga, en unos minutos una figura salió de entre los árboles del otro lado de la carretera.

Buenas noches- susurró Edward.

Buenas noches- le dije- Gracias por venir, siento molestarte, de veras.

No es molestia, para nada- dijo con su habitual sonrisa torcida.

Después se instauró un silencio entre los dos. Edward tenía sus ojos fijos en los míos.

Bueno, vamos- dijo Edward con voz anímica.

De acuerdo, no perdamos tiempo- le dije.

Sígueme- ordenó. Comenzó a correr por el sendero que conducía a detrás de mi casa. Era realmente rápido, sin embargo yo si quisiera podría ganarle corriendo. Corrió hasta un lugar que me resultaba conocido. Era el cauce de un río. Edward se paró en seco.

Del otro lado del cauce del río es territorio quileute. Este lado es territorio nuestro, bueno y tuyo. Se extiende por la derecha hasta los acantilados y a la izquierda hasta donde el límite del pueblo en la carretera. Entendido?

Entendido.

Dicho esto Edward y yo percibimos el olor de un grupo de ciervos. Me fijé que Edward también cazaba y eso que sus ojos solo eran de un topacio claro, me imaginé que sería por precaución. Mientras "cenaba" me di cuenta de que Edward era rápido pero sus movimientos eran un poco rudos, comparados con los míos.

Después de cazar fuimos hasta mi casa.

Quieres pasar?- le pregunté.

De acuerdo, gracias- dijo gentilmente y pasó.

Quieres algo? Hay cerveza en la nevera, sírvete si quieres- le dije gentilmente. Si a un vampiro le dices si come pizza te mira raro, sin embargo todos beben. La verdad es que lo de beber es normal, la cerveza en especial hace cosquillas en la garganta.

Gracias- dijo.

Subí y me cambié, luego bajé y Edward estaba apoyado contra el marco de la cocina con una cerveza en la mano. Había otra sobre la encimera.

Gracias- dije mientras la abría y bebía un trago.

De nada- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá.

Sabes, tu sabes mucho sobre mi y yo nada sobre ti, deberías contarme algo para equilibrar la balanza- dijo con tono amistoso.

Esa pregunta es un poco indiscreta, pero bueno…- dije dejando la frase incompleta.

* * *

_**Que le dirá Bella, que le contará sobre ella?**_

_**Le dirá la verdad, le contará su historia?**_

_**Intriga…?¿!**_

_**Que creen que pasará?**_

_**Dejen review!**_

_**Mordidas!**_


	10. La verdad

_**Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, en este Bella nos cuenta su historia! Muchas gracias por los reviews. Por favor dejen review: comentarios, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, idea.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

* * *

_**La verdad**_

_**Bella POV**_

Edward se me quedó mirando, esperando que continuara y así hice.

- Nací en Nueva Orleans en 1901, me crié con mis padres, que pertenecían a la burguesía capitalista de aquel entonces, imagínate. Tuve todo lo que quise y nunca me faltó de nada. Me gustaba pasarme las tardes de la semana paseando y comprando en las mejores boutiques de la ciudad, que eran abundantes, con mi amiga Erika. Pero los fines de semana me dedicaba mis dos pasiones- terminé.

Y cuáles son?- preguntó con tono de atención.

Bueno, me encanta pintar y tocar el piano- dije.

En serio, pues tenemos algo en común- dijo con un tono muy cariñoso Edward.

Y eso?- pregunté.

Bueno, no es por presumir, pero también toco el piano desde que tenía unos cinco años- dijo Edward.

Vaya, me alegro de que tengamos cosas en común- dijo alegre, si fuera humana me habría sonrojado.

Por favor, prosigue- me dijo.

Bueno, mi vida era maravillosa, vivía en una nube hasta que enfermé- dicho esto las fracciones de Edward se tornaron duras y sus ojos me miraban con tristeza.- Tuve una bronquitis grave, no podía casi respirar y hablar, empeoraba por momentos. En aquella época era una enfermedad terrible y no había muchas esperanzas. Mis padres y mi amiga estaban ahí para cuidarme. Pero una noche, mi última noche alguien entró en mi habitación, era el médico que me trataba- un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta, nunca le había contado esto a nadie y estaba asustada. Edward lo notó en mi expresión y me dijo:

Tranquila- susurró con voz conciliadora, tranquila y como siempre aterciopelada.

Gracias, nunca se lo había contado a nadie- dije.

Quieres que te traiga algo?- preguntó amablemente.

Con que tú estés aquí es suficiente- dije y luego me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero bueno por lo menos era verdad.

Entonces me quedaré- dijo mirándome a los ojos, su expresión era de ternura y cariño.

Gracias- me calmé, respiré hondo y continué hablando- El médico entró en mi habitación y cogió mi caso que estaba en el borde de la cama, su expresión era triste. Después comprobó mis constantes vitales y me pidió que respirara poco a poco. Yo casi no podía, me costaba muchísimo. Respiraba solo lo necesario. Me estaba yendo. Mi familia se había ido hacía escasas horas. El médico me miraba de forma extraña, la verdad no sabría describir la expresión. Se acercó a mi y me mordió.- en ese momento Edward se sobresaltó- En aquel momento me quedé paralizada, pues no sabía como actuar ante tal situación. Intenté moverme, escapar pero mis músculos estaban muy entumecidos por tan poca actividad y no pude moverme. Un dolor insoportable, como si me quemaran viva, me invadió. Se me nubló la vista. Comencé a gritar. En ese momento el doctor abrió la ventana, me cogió como si de una pluma me tratase yo y saltó por la ventana. Me llevó a una casa, allí pasé tres días. Creo que fueron tres, aunque no puedo decirlo con toda seguridad, el dolor era lo único que me importaba. Pasados esos tres días desperté. Pero no era la misma, para nada. No tenía ningún dolor y podía caminar a la perfección. El médico me explicó que era un vampiro. Al principio pensé que estaba loco, quien se creería esa estupidez. Pero cuando comprobé que corría más que un coche y podía partir uno a la mitad le creí. Poco después descubrí mi don, cuando no quise ver mis ojos de ese carmesí. Así que cuando quise se tornaron de verde y luego azules. Mi pelo también cambió de color, a mi gusto claro, primero rubio y luego me quedé con un naranja rojizo. Lo cual me gustó. Luego aprendí a cazar y le cogí el truco. Después descubrí que habían fingido mi muerte y se lo habían dicho a mi familia- en ese momento me vi incapaz de continuar. Me llevé las manos a la cara y empecé a sollozar.

Tranquila- articuló Edward y me arropó con sus brazos.

Les vi, sabes?- dije con tristeza mientras sollozaba- Cuando les comunicaron la noticia, a los tres. Vi a mi madre desmayarse, a Erika gritar de dolor y a mi padre abofetear al médico con incredulidad. Más tarde mis padres enfermaron y fallecieron, eran muy jóvenes. De Erika sólo supe que se mudó, empeoró en el colegio y ya no tenía amigos, al final no pudo soportarlo y se mudó. Todo por mi culpa, todos arruinaron su vida por mi culpa.

No, tu no tuviste la culpa- dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba, era reconfortante, me escuchaba y me ayudaba.

Un día exploté, le grité de todo, me fui y prometí no volver más. Corrí, corrí y corrí hasta que tuve que parar. Me odiaba a mi misma y me odio. No soy más que un monstruo- Edward se quedó perplejo- Nunca hablé con nadie, solo iba de ciudad en ciudad buscando el doctor, resulta curioso que no sabía como se llamaba. Hay algo que nunca me gustó, el doctor se fue de la ciudad justo un día después de que yo me rebelara..- al contar esta parte mi tono de voz volvió a ser el normal- Gracias a mi don me colé en las oficinas del gobierno y conseguí sus datos y los de su familia. En ese momento estaba en Michigan. Luego vine aquí- en ese momento Edward se puso de pie, estaba alterado y hasta furioso, parecía que fuese a estallar.

Entonces…- dijo esperando que completara la frase.

Si, el doctor, el vampiro que me convirtió es Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen.

No- susurró Edward.

Vine aquí para buscarle- confesé.

Que quieres de él?- preguntó.

Respuestas, muchas. Seguramente un por qué y una gran explicación. Y también como quiere que todos los días pueda seguir adelante sin quedarme en una esquina y repetir constantemente monstruo, dime crees que hay una respuesta para eso?- dije con dificultad.

Bella- susurró y me abrazó fuertemente- Espero que de veras que si, pero eso no lo puedes preguntar a los demás, eso está en ti. Perdona, Bella pero tengo que irme. Te lo compensaré. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa llámame y no tardaré en volver, de ñana te llevo al instituto?- dijo como si en verdad tuviese solo diecisiete años.

Vale, a las siete y media?

A las siete y media estaré aquí- dijo.

Perfecto.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo y Edward me susurra al oído:

Se fuerte Bella- con cariño. Después se va. Su figura se pierde entre la oscuridad de los árboles.

_**Edward POV**_

Aún no podía creer lo que Carlisle le había hecho a la vida de Bella. Siempre le había tenido como un modelo a seguir, hasta hoy.

Corría furioso por el bosque. Nunca había corrido tan rápido. En ese momento recordé como me había despedido de Bella, no había sido nada cortés, pero había sido mejor que quedarme tan enfadado como estaba, si seguía más tiempo ahí, explotaría. Y a Bella ya le llegaban sus penas.

En cuanto llegué a casa en la puerta estaba Alice. La miré y entré en casa.

Estaba demasiado alterado, ya hablaría con Carlisle en otro momento y tendría que hablar con Bella antes.

Me fui al cuarto del piano, a seguir componiendo. Pues es lo único que me relaja. Sigo componiendo una nana, ahora se torna más triste y oscura. Más real.

Seguí tocando toda la noche hasta que amaneció. Salí de esa habitación y me dirigí al comedor, allí estaban todos menos Esme y Carlisle.

Buenos días- dije en señal de saludo.

Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que nos debes una explicación hermanito- dijo Rosalie sorprendiéndome.

Es verdad, que pasa tienes quince años y sales de noche- dijo Emmett, ya estaba tardando en hablar.

De modo que les conté todo lo que Bella me había dicho.

No puede ser- articuló con dificultad Alice.

Por eso se mostraba recelosa cuando la invitamos a venir a casa- dijo Rose.

Pobre Bella- dijo Jasper, quien se mostraba triste y nos entristecía a los demás.

Por eso está aquí- dijo Emmett serio.

Si, pero no le diréis nada a Carlisle, es Bella quien debe hablar con él. Y a Bella…- dijo dejando la frase inconclusa.

Será como si nada hubiese pasado- dijo Emmett sorprendentemente maduro.

Después me despedí y fui en coche hasta la casa de Bella.

_**Bella POV**_

Después de que Edward se marchara me acurruqué en el sofá. Estaba tranquila, por fin le había contado la verdad sobre mí a alguien. Era como si una gran losa de piedra que siempre llevaba a mis espaldas se hubiera desprendido de mi. Ahora podía vivir feliz y en paz.

La noche fue tranquila. Me quedé en el sofá. Seguí releyendo "Cumbres Borrascosas" y cuando me di cuenta ya eran las siete. Me vestí y cogí mi mochila. En cuanto abrí la puerta un flamante volvo plateado estaba parado frente a mi casa. De la puerta del conductor salió Edward.

Buenas días!- dijo flamantemente, abrió la puerta del copiloto y hizo una señal para que subiera.

Buenos días!- saludé- Gracias- dije mientras subía al coche.

Que tal?- preguntó.

Bien y tu?- pregunté

Perfectamente- dijo.

Eres muy puntual- puntualicé.

Como un reloj- dijo.

Me alegro, no me gusta la impuntualidad, la detesto- dije.

Y eso?

Bueno, cuando era pequeña daba recitales de piano en mi casa, mi madre invitaba a todas sus amigas y mi padre a todos sus empleados, te he contado que mi padre era el dueño de un banco muy importante por aquel entonces, fue el primero en instalar una caja fuerte de seguridad. Bueno que si el recital estaba programado para las cinco de la tarde hasta las siete no habían llegado todos los invitados. Los banqueros estaban ocupados perfeccionando las pajaritas y corbatas de sus trajes y contando monedas, las amigas de mi madre seguramente estaría probándose millones de vestidos y al final se decidirían por el primero que se probaron. La única puntual era Erika, las dos tocábamos juntas.

Creo que a partir de hoy tengo un concepto de la puntualidad muy raro- dijo como si de una loca me tratase yo.

No seas ridículo y tonto- dijo y nos empezamos a reir. Sin darme casi cuenta el coche se paró. Habíamos llegado.

Ya hemos llegado- dijo.

Conduces muy bien- dije y se sintió alagado- Pero yo te ganaría sin ni siquiera despeinarme- dije.

De veras- dijo poniendo cara de de niño pequeño.

Pues claro que sí!- dijo y salimos del coche. Sin darme cuenta todos los Cullen estaban a nuestro lado.

Hola!- dijeron a coro

Hola a todos!- respondí con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

En ese momento el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de la jornada escolar sonó. Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a las aulas.

* * *

_**Les ha gustado?**_

_**Dejen review**_

_**Mordidas!**_

_**N.A. Aclaro por todos los reviews Jacob sí está imprimado de Bella, pero ella al no ser humana, ser vampiresa, no se imprima.**_


	11. Sentimientos

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Por favor dejen uno: comentario, sugerencia, crítica constructiva, idea**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

_**Sentimientos**_

_**Bella POV**_

Mi primera clase era matemáticas. Me dirigí al interior del aula y me sorprendí gratamente al ver en mi mesa a Angela con buena apariencia y color.

¡Hola!- la saludé con alegría.

¡Hola!- me respondió.

Me alegro que te encuentres mejor. Siento no haberte llamado pero no tenía tu número- dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

No pasa nada, pero toma- dijo mientras arrancaba un cacho de papel de la libreta y escribía un número en el.

¡Gracias!- dije.

¿Que tal tu tarde de compras?

Oh, al final Rosalie y Alice Cullen me invitaron a ir con ellas, son amables, sabes un día tenemos que ir las cuatro- dije, esperando que a Angela no le pareciera mal.

¡De veras! Con Rosalie y Alice, la verdad es que siempre me parecieron agradables desde que llegaron, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlas. Me encantaría ir un día de compras!- dijo sorprendiéndome la sinceridad de Angela.

Fantástico- admití. Y así pasamos la clase, hablando. Angela me caía realmente bien.

Después tocó el timbre y me dirigí a mi otra clase, latín.

Entré y me dirigía mi sitio, donde ya se encontraba Jasper. Entré y me senté en mi sitio.

¡Hola!- me saludó Jasper.

¡Hola!- dije.

Dime, de todas las aburridas asignaturas de este lugar por qué escogiste latín?- preguntó gracioso.

Porque no hay ni francés ni italiano.

Buena respuesta- nada más terminó el profesor entró en clase.

A mediados de la clase le dije a Jasper:

Me gustaría comentarte algo- dije.

Adelante.

Verás, el otro día Jacob Black estuvo en mi casa y me invitó a ir mañana al cine. Le dije que sí, crees que será peligroso? – dije

No se que puedes verle de peligroso a llevar a un lobo al cine- dijo y se rió.

Jasper!- dije replicándole.

Bueno, vale. La verdad no le veo nada de malo, porque si te ha invitado no creo que te odie ni que quiera matarte- dijo.

Bueno la verdad no me refería exactamente a eso, es que me dijo que estaba imprimado de mi, eso es peligroso?- dijo. Empezó a reírse.

No, no es peligroso. Imprimarse podría cambiarlo por enamorarse a primera vista. La verdad es que cuando un licántropo se imprima de alguien a ese alguien suele pasarle lo mismo…- dijo dejando la frase inconclusa.

Quieres decir que debería estar enamorada de Jacob, porque no lo estoy- dije.

Eso debe de ser porque eres vampira y no humana, quizás no sea igual con vampiros que con humanos. Pero no te preocupes, para nada. Que crees que hará, cuando salga la luna en la pantalla empezará a aullar como un chalado o qué?- dijo Jasper que se creía muy chistoso.

Gracias de veras, me había asustado.

De nada.

Después volvimos a prestar atención a la clase.

Luego tuve clase de álgebra y trigonometría. Después llegó la hora de comer. En la cual me senté en la mesa de los Cullen. Las clases prosiguieron poco después. Cuando me di cuenta ya era última hora: Educación Física. Me cambié en los vestuarios y me dirigí al gimnasio. Me alegré bastante cuando vi a Emmett en la clase. Le asignaron como mi compañero. Hoy tocaba examen de pruebas físicas. Me dirigí a las pistas. Primera prueba: velocidad.

Una carrera abuela!-bromeó Emmett.

Un poco más de respeto por los mayores jovencito!- dije continuando con el cachondeo.

De acuerdo yaya, pero este año por navidad usted se queda sin la bufanda que mi novia le está haciendo!

Emmett en que momento entramos en tu mundo de locura que no me he dado cuenta!- dijo con tono infantil.

Ay! Estás tan loca como yo!- dijo el hermano oso.

Eso es imposible1- dije. En ese momento el profesor marcó el inicio de las pruebas de velocidad. Primero corrió Emmett, quien corrió realmente rápido, pero sin sobrepasar lo humanamente posible. Yo hice lo mismo pero corriendo un pelín más. Luego nos dirigimos a las segundo prueba: salto de longitud.

De quien eres prima tu para correr tanto?- preguntó aparentando estar cansado.

Mi primo es el viento y mis sobrinas los tornados y ciclones- dije sarcásticamente.

Vaya, familia interesante. Charlamos luego, ahora toca saltar.

Así una tras otra un montón de pruebas físicas fueron todo lo que hice en esa, sin contar las alocadas e increíbles historias que me contaba Emmett.

Sin darme casi cuenta estaba en la salida del instituto. Edward apareció al lado mío.

Hola Bella, buenas tardes.

Buenas tardes.

Tienes plan para hoy por la tarde?- preguntó.

Si por plan te refieres a estar toda la tarde chapurreando en latín, tengo un planazo.

¿No te gusta el latín?

¡No, me encanta!- dije aclarando.

¿En serio?- preguntó exaltado.

Creo que si, pero a todo esto ¿Que querías?- dije intentando ser directa.

Bueno, la verdad es que quería preguntarte si ¿Querías salir, no se a algún sitio?- dijo tímidamente.

Salir los dos ¿Una cita dices?- dije.

Si, bueno si te parece bien claro- dijo, estaba asustado.

¡Claro que sí por supuesto!- dije entusiasmada.

Entonces, te recojo en tu casa a las seis y media- dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Perfecto, pero ¿A donde vamos a ir?- pregunté curiosa

Sorpresa.

Genial. Hasta luego- dije despidiéndome.

Hasta luego, nos vemos- dijo y se subió en su volvo plateado.

Yo por mi parte me fui a mi mini y me dirigí a casa.

_**Edward POV**_

Me alegraba muchísimo de que Bella hubiese aceptado mi oferta. Diría que me había asustado bastante, pero no me había ido mal. Cuando me despedí fui directamente a mi volvo, antes de entrar escuché a Emmett pensar:

"_Romeo ha conquistado a su Julieta. Suerte"_

Gracias- susurré pero Emmett lo oiría.

Rápidamente llegué a casa y me fui a mi habitación buscando algo que ponerme. Alice en cuanto me vio dijo:

¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como vayas mal vestido lo lamentarás!- profetizó Alice, la pequeña duende prosiguió- Vístete tu solo pero luego daré mi opinión.

De acuerdo- me limité a decir. Y me fui a continuar con mi tarea. Me encerré y comencé a revolver en el armario como si de un ciclón me tratase.

_**Alice POV**_

Me alegraba que Bella aceptara a salir con Edward y creo que tenía una idea. Llamé a Bella.

¡Hola!-dijo una chica eufórica.

¡Hola!- contesté.

Dime Alice ¿A que se debe tu llamada?

Bueno seré breve, para hoy por la tarde puedes estrenar el vestido ¿No? Si así haces ponte unos taconazos!

¡Una idea fenomenal, la verdad no sabía que ponerme. Gracias Alice de veras! Adiós- y cortó.

Sabes a donde va a llevarla?- preguntó Rosalie.

Si!- y por eso le había dicho eso a Bella, espero que no se enfade.

_**Edward POV**_

Después de probarme camisetas y pantalones a toneladas elegí unos vaqueros blancos y una camiseta manga corta negra con unos playeros a juego. Ya eran las seis y cuarto cuando me dirigí al garaje. Le robé a Emmett las llaves del Jeep, lo arranqué y me fui a casa de Bella.

_**Bella POV**_

Justo después de colgar el teléfono fui como una bala a mi cuarto. Cogí el vestido cuidadosamente guardado en el armario. También cogí unos tacones preciosos de terciopelo azul turquesa con pedrería, cristales swaroski, incrustados. Eran realmente altos, la primera vez que me los probé casi me doy de bruces contra el suelo. Me vestí y me calcé. También me puse una chaqueta torera manga larga azul oscuro bordada. También llevaba un bolso no muy pequeño. Me maquillé ligeramente y cuando me di cuenta un gran ruido se escuchó en la carretera Salí y me encontré con un descomunal 4X 4. Del asiento delantero salió Edward.

Hola!- me saludó.

Hola, veo que tenemos compañía, los dos y el tanque militar que tienes por coche!- dije bromeando.

No es para tanto, es solo un 4X4. Estás guapísima- dijo excusándose mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y me invitaba a sentarme, no era muy deductiva pero diría que si fuera humano estaría sonrojado.

Gracias- dije mientras me sentaba. En un segundo Edward ya estaba sentado y arrancó el coche- Y a donde vamos a ir?

Eso es información clasificada- dijo haciéndose el gracioso.

¡Eres un espía!- dije.

Bueno, quédate con que es una sorpresa.

Bueno de acuerdo.- El coche se dirigió a un lugar en el que no había ido antes. Cuando me di cuenta Edward entró en el bosque con el coche y lo paró. Se bajó y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Edward estaba abriéndola.

Muy bien, esto que es?- pregunté histérica.

Bueno yo lo llamo paisaje natural pero quiero enseñarte otra cosa.

Muy bien señorito Cullen, eso se avisa. ¡Alice!- grité como una loca.

Que, un momento tranquila- intentó calmarme Edward.

Bueno verás tu diabólica hermana me llamó sugiriéndome que ponerme y recalcando " ponte unos taconazos"

Vaya eso no lo sabía pero y que tiene que ver exactamente- dijo con pinta de no entender nada.

Bueno, ella vio a donde me traías y ¡Pretende que me patee la selva amazónica de los . sobre quince centímetros! Menos mal que soy previsora- al decir eso Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido. Yo, mientras revolvía en mi bolso hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Que llevas en el bolso ¿Un armario?- dijo mientras yo sacaba unas converse azul ultramar del bolso y me cambiaba de zapatos. Después guardé los tacones en el bolso y dije- Bueno, listo. ¿Quién no ha tenido diecisiete años alguna vez?- Edward y yo nos reímos.

De acuerdo ¿Lista?- preguntó.

Lista-dije.

Adelante- dijo y empezó a correr por el bosque, yo le seguí, lo cual no me fue muy difícil. Llevábamos unos cinco minutos corriendo hasta que Edward frenó en seco.

Eres rápida- dijo.

Gracias, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo- dije bromeando.

Perdona soy el más rápido de mi familia- protestó.

Te reto a una carrera a la vuelta- dije.

Acepto. Mira- dijo mientras daba un par de pasos hasta un gran y precioso claro.

Es hermoso- dije mientras lo examinaba con más precisión. Era un gran claro, verde con flores aún sin florecer.

Más lo eres tú- dijo Edward. Yo sin saber que hacer simplemente dije:

Gracias, tu también- me di cuenta de que en ese momento Edward y yo estábamos en el centro del prado.

Sabes, desde el primer día que te vi me despertaste una gran curiosidad. Tu aroma me llama especialmente la atención. Sabes siempre quise preguntarte por tu historia y que me alegra que me la hayas contado, de veras. Además cuando yo te hablé de mi sin casi conocernos me escuchaste y sobre todo me comprendiste. El día que paseamos me hablaste de la familia y ahora comprendo el porqué.- dijo Edward con timidez.

Sabes eres la primera persona a la que se la cuento y eso es porque confío en ti. Cuando estás a mi lado me escuchas y siempre sabes las palabras que decir exactamente. Eres perfecto- dije, mas no mentía. Estaba enamorada de Edward.

* * *

**Que les ha parecido?¿**

**Dejen review!**

**Mordidas!**


	12. Tu canción

_**Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, espero que les guste! Muchas gracias por lo reviews Por favor dejen un review: opinión, idea, sugerencia crítica constructiva.**_

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía._

_**Tu canción**_

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Sabes, desde el primer día que te vi me despertaste una gran curiosidad. Tu aroma me llama especialmente la atención. Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú tan, tan perfecta. Siempre quise preguntarte por tu historia y que me alegra que me la hayas contado, de veras. Además cuando yo te hablé de mi sin casi conocernos me escuchaste y sobre todo me comprendiste. El día que paseamos me hablaste de la familia y ahora comprendo el porqué.- dije con timidez. En ese momento vi la mirada de Bella era tierna y cariñosa. Estaba enamorada de Bella.

Sabes eres la primera persona a la que se la cuento, y es porque confío en ti. Cuando estás a mi lado me escuchas y siempre sabes las palabras que decir exactamente. Eres perfecto- dijo Bella, para mi sorpresa y sobresalto.

Tú si que lo eres, yo en cambio soy un monstruo asesino, nada más- dije.

Edward, no puedes pensar así de ti. Quizás hayas cometido errores en el pasado,quien no, pero tienes que aprender de ellos y continuar. Solo son eso, cosas de las que debemos aprender. Sabes, nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero yo también he matado a personas, tardé en darme cuenta de que aunque fueran delincuentes eran personas con derecho a vivir y que no estaba bien. Me fui a vivir a donde no hubiera humanos cerca y cambié mi dieta, no es algo de lo que me alegre. Pero si el resto de mi vida estoy lamentándome de lo que he hecho jamás seré feliz.- Dijo Bella, sorprendiéndome otra vez.

Sabes tu no tienes derecho a ser feliz, tienes obligación a serlo. Cuando Esme, Carlisle y yo vivíamos solo los tres. Yo me rebelé y hice lo mismo que tu. Mataba a delincuentes, personas que a mi punto de ver no tenían que existir. Cometí un gran error. Tardé tiempo en darme cuenta. Pero por suerte pude rectificar. Pude escoger el camino que quería y de eso es de lo único de lo que puedo alegrarme. Pero hay una cosa de la que me alegro más. De haberte conocido a ti- dije mientras miraba a Bella a sus ojos- Si me permites la pregunta ¿Cúal es el motivo por el que no luces tu pelo de su color natural?

Verás, cuando me convertí me di cuenta de que mis ojos ya no serían los mismos, que era otra persona, si se le puede llamar así, y decidí esconder mi pelo real gracias a mi don.- dijo con dificultad.

Pero entonces ¿Tus ojos verdes son tu color de verdad?

Si esos si que son de verdad.

Entonces ¿Por qué no tienes tu color de pelo natural?

Creo que si aparezco mañana así mucha gente sospecharía.

Pero, no digo mañana, solo hoy- dije.

De acuerdo- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos su pelo poco a poco se fue tornando de un marrón chocolate precioso, era un poco más corto que su melena rubia y lisa.

De todos los peinados que te he visto, ese es el que mejor te queda, combina mucho con tus ojos.

Gracias.

Bueno ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo?- pregunté, según me había dicho le seguía gustando la comida humana.

De acuerdo, recuerdas la apuesta?

Como olvidarla.

¡Preparados, listos, ya!- dijo y empezamos a correr, tardé poco en perderla de vista, solo su silueta que se perdía entre los árboles.

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho, pero Bella no era rápida, era ultrasónica. Cuando por fin conseguí llegar Bella estaba apoyada en el capó del Jeep. Me di cuenta de que se había cambiado de zapatos y lucía los tacones que traía anteriormente.

Vaya, vaya con el más rápido de su familia. Que sois la familia tortuga!- dijo mientras se reía- Bien he ganado. Cual es mi premio?

Es una sorpresa ¿Confías en mi? ¿Aceptas en venir conmigo?- pregunté con miedo a una negativa.

Confío. Acepto.

Muy bien madame- dije mientras le abría la puerta a Bella, está subió y dijo:

Merci beaucoup monsieur.

¿Hablas francés?- dije mientras me subía al coche y encendía el motor.

No sé, creo que sí- dijo graciosamente. Yo comencé a conducir

bastante rápido, mi velocidad normal unos 170km por hora.

Vaya talentos ocultos, primero el piano, la pintura y hablar francés. Cual es tu siguiente as en la manga?

No sé, saber interpretar todas las obra de piano existentes. Tener en mi propiedad cuadros de las mejores épocas artísticas valorados en muchos millones de dólares y poco más.

Una chica sorpresa. Culta, refinada, con amor al arte y realmente hermosa- dije, ahora me daba cuenta de que no sabía exactamente quien decidía lo que decía, pero por lo menos eran todo verdades.

Y tú, que escondes. Dime algo- dijo.

Bueno me gusta leer. Me encanta la música clásica y me encanta tocar el piano- dije.

Eso ya lo sé, quiero indagar en ti, dime algo más.

Pues no se… Me gusta mucho pasear y jugar al ajedrez- dije tímidamente. Mientras aparcaba en una de las calles de Forks, ya era de noche, por lo tanto no estaban muy concurridas. Salí del coche y le abrí la puerta a Bella.

Hemos llegado- anuncié.

¿A dónde?- dijo Bella confusa.

Aquí ¿No lo ves?- dije.

_**Bella POV**_

La cita estaba siendo perfecta. Fantástica.

Yo era feliz. Estaba enamorada.

Edward se veía un poco tímido. Pero poco a poco se iba soltando.

Como siempre Edward me abrió la puerta del coche y bajé.

Hemos llegado- anunció.

¿A dónde?- dije confusa.

Aquí ¿No lo ves?- dijo. Levanté la vista y vi una tienda vacía no tenía nada más que un hueco para el cartel y unas paredes empapeladas que impedían ver el interior. Edward sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un par de llaves. Con ellas abrió la reja del local y luego la puerta. Entramos y sin casi percatarme un par de luces se encendieron en el centro. De pronto se vio en el centro un gran piano blanco de cola y un pequeño asiento acolchado con terciopelo rojo carmesí. De pronto todo encajó. Edward estaba enamorado de mi.

Me concedes el honor- dijo mientras extendía su mano.

Concedido- dije mientras tomaba su mano. Edward me dirigió al lado del piano. Mis pasos resonaban en el local. Cuando llegamos los dos nos sentamos en el precioso asiento.

Esto es para ti.- dijo mientras sus manos se dirigían al piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía.

Era realmente perfecta. Suave y silenciosa al principio y luego más notoria, pero siempre con su ligereza y preciosidad.

Mientras tocaba Edward me miraba. Su mirada se fijaba en la mía, yo no podía evitar sonreír. Edward tampoco.

Después de un tiempo, no pude precisar cuanto, la melodía cesó. Edward giró su rostro angelical hacia mí.

Bella, me he enamorado de ti- dijo casi susurrando.

Edward, me he enamorado de ti- dije en su mismo tono.

En ese momento nuestros rostros se acercaron. Edward posó sus labios en los míos. En ese momento nuestros sentimientos se aclararon. Nos dimos cuenta de que los dos estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Nos dimos un apasionado beso. Nuestros labios encajaban a la perfección y bailaban a la par. Parecían estar esculpidos uno para encajar con el otro. En aquel momento me di cuenta de que todos los años de soledad habían valido la pena. Por fin había encontrado la razón de mi existencia.

Te amo- susurró Edward a mi oído.

Y yo- respondí.

Pasamos unos segundos así y luego Edward se levantó, yo le imité.

Te gusta tu canción- dijo mientras apoyaba su brazo en mi cintura y yo apoyé el mío en su cintura.

"Mi canción"- dije. Mientras Edward cerraba el local y iniciábamos un paseo en dirección al paseo marítimo.

Si, la compuse para ti ¿Te gusta?- dijo con timidez.

La verdad es que me encanta. Es simplemente perfecta.

Igual que tú- dijo Edward. Yo sentí como si me ruborizara. Edward sonrió.

Él era perfecto. El momento era perfecto. Todo era perfecto.

En ese instante recordé a los Cullen. A Alice y sus compras, a Rosalie y su belleza, a Emmett y sus bromas, a Jasper y su tranquilidad, a Esme y su personalidad maternal y cariñosa a Carlisle y…

En ese momento mi mente se nubló. Me paré en seco incapaz de realizar ningún movimiento. Edward notó mi preocupación pero yo casi no me di cuenta. La burbuja que se había formado en mi vida de repente había explotado y yo había chocado con la realidad.

¡Bella! ¡Bella , que te pasa! ¡Bella responde!- gritaba Edward desesperado.

Nada no me pasa nada- dije tratando de estar lo más tranquila posible.

Bella, algo tenía que pasarte- dijo con sinceridad- Por favor dime que te pasaba-rogaba.

Tranquilo no me pasaba nada-dije intentando dar por zanjado el tema.

¡Bella por favor!- dijo con rabia y a la vez frustración. Entonces comprendí, quería que se lo dijera, que confiara en él, era una prueba de fuego.

Verás…- dije a la vez que suspiraba- Es que me he acordado de … Carlisle- dije con miedo, cerré los ojos esperando algo y unos pétreos pero cómodos brazos de estrecharon con cariño y amor mucho amor.

Tranquila-susurró la voz de la razón de mi existencia.

Gracias-contesté- Pero- dije mientras me separaba del abrazo- no puedo seguir así, hay algo que debo solucionar, no puedo esperar que las cosas sigan su rumbo, tengo que tomar decisiones- dije con seriedad.

El sábado vas a venir a casa ¿no?-dijo con seriedad Edward- Será el momento adecuado, si eso es lo que tú crees adecuado.

Si, es adecuado- dije con seguridad.

Entonces perfecto.

Paseamos durante un rato más y luego nos dirigimos al coche. Subimos y emprendimos camino a mi casa. En el camino se instauró un silencio, pero no frío e incómodo sino entrañable y tierno. Al llegar Edward me abrió la puerta del coche y me acompañó hasta la de casa.

Bueno hasta mañana, amor- dijo con su atercipelada voz.

Hasta mañana razón de mi existencia- dije y Edward sonrió y me dio un suave beso.

¿Te apetece que te lleve mañana a clase?- preguntó Edward- Después podríamos ir a algún sitio- en ese momento recordé la invitación de Jacob.

Me encantaría pero… mañana voy a ir al cine- dije con pena.

¿Y eso? Tú sola

No. Verás Jacob el chico de La Push estuvo aquí y me invitó a ir mañana ¿No te ha dicho nada Jasper? Hablé con él y le pregunté si sería peligroso pero me dijo que no había ningún problema ¿No lo hay no?- dije cuidadosamente, percibí una extraña sensación en el rostro de Edward.

No claro que no. En otra ocasión. Que disfrutes de tu tarde y nos vemos mañana- dijo. Me dio otro suave beso de despedida y se fue con la luna iluminando su volvo desvanecerse entre los árboles.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado?

Dejen review

Mordidas!


	13. Celos

_**Hola! Aqui les dejo un nuevo cap! Muchas gracias por lo reviews! Por favor dejen uno: sugerencia, idea, comentario, crítica constructiva.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía._

* * *

**_Celos_**

_**Edward POV**_

Las palabras de Bella me helaron. Mi corazón que había vuelto a cobrar vida esa noche se hizo pedazos en ese instante.

No podía culparla por salir con ese chucho asqueroso y repugnante que tenía por nombre Jacob Black. Pero que Jasper le hubiera dado el visto bueno…

Conducía como si el demonio me persiguiera, pero en realidad el demonio era yo mismo. No tardé ni dos minutos en llegar a casa. Bajé del volvo y entré en casa. En el salón estaban Jasper y Emmett jugando a la consola como dos niños pequeños. Al oírme llegar Alice y Rosalie salieron de la nada a saludarme.

¿Qué tal ha ido?- preguntó la duende hiperactiva.

Si, dímelo ¡Quiero todos los detalles!- pidió una efusiva Rosalie, la verdad es que estaba mucho más amable desde que había conocido a Bella.

Edward, di algo- dijo preocupada Alice. Sin embargo yo no podía escucharla iba en dirección a Jasper- ¡EDWARD!- gritó Alice frustrada.

Don Juan usted por aquí ¿Cómo le ha ido?- dijo sarcástico Emmett. Yo seguí caminando, me paré enfrente de Jasper y lo levanté con una mano por el cuello.

Eeedward… ¡Qué narices estás haciendo!- gritó Jasper intentando librarse de mí, pero ni sus años de entrenamiento ni su experiencia en el campo de batalla podían con mi ira.

¡Por favor Edward di algo da alguna explicación!- dijo dando un grito ahogado Rosalie quien se había refugiado en los brazos de su marido.

¡Qué has hecho pelo de escarola!- grité fuera de mí y lancé a Jasper contra la pared. Esta se rompió pero Jasper se quedó ahí tendido.

¡JASPER!- gritó Alice.

¡Edward!- gritó Carlisle. Yo haciendo caso omiso volvía hacia Jasper y esta vez lo estampé contra la cristalera frontal de la casa la cual se rompió en miles de pequeños pedazos. No pude utilizar toda mi fuerza porque fui atacado por Alice quién había encolerizado.

De repente Emmett y Carlisle nos separaron, Esme y Rosalie salieron al exterior a comprobar el estado de Jasper, Alice se unió a ellas en cuanto pudo.

Carlisle y Emmett me sacaron del salón y me llevaron al despacho del primero. Una vez allí me pidieron explicaciones.

¡Qué narices es lo que te pasa por la cabeza! ¡Qué has tomado! ¡Te has vuelto loco!- chilló Emmett.

Creo que nos debes una explicación-sugirió Carlisle en tono serio y enfadado.

¡Una explicación!- repliqué- ¡Jasper es el loco! ¡Él si que ha perdido la cordura completa y absolutamente!

Tranquilízate- rogó Carlisle- Dime que ha sido exactamente lo que ha pasado- yo me tranquilicé y seguidamente hablé.

Cuando llevé a Bella a su casa le ofrecí ir a buscarla la mañana siguiente y después de clase ir a algún sitio pero ella me dijo que ya tenía "planes"- dije a regañadientes- Al parecer el chucho de Black la ha invitado a salir y ella después de aceptar se lo comentó a Jasper y este le dio el visto bueno- dijo furioso.

No veo nada de extraño en eso- dijo Carlisle calmado.

¡Cómo que no!- repliqué.

Celoso… Pobre de ti- comentó Emmett.

Emmett- dijo Carlisle replicando.

Edward, Bella es una persona libre y puede estar con quien le plazca- dijo Carlisle pausado.

¡Pero no con un chucho!-grité.

Edward sé comprensivo tienes que entender que…- Carlisle no pudo completar la frase porque alguien tocó en la puerta y entró.

Era Jasper.

Creo que tengo algo que decir- dijo casi susurrando el susodicho.

_**Jasper POV**_

Llevaba un rato en el suelo reflexionando el por qué de que Edward me hubiera tratado así.

Volvió a casa muy, muy alterado.

No tardé en descubrir por qué, seguramente Bella le dijo que iba a salir con Jacob y que me había preguntado. Me parecía extraño que alguien tan sereno y tranquilo como Edward pudiese alterarse de tal manera.

Me costaba creer que Edward pudiera estar celoso. Entiendo que el amor te obligue a hacer cosas inimaginables y en cierto modo le comprendo, yo haría cualquier cosa, hasta dar incluso mi vida, con tal de que mi amada estuviese bien pero sé que ella a mi también me ama y no tengo razones para estar celoso, y por mi don sé que Edward tampoco.

Subí las escaleras, no sin antes tranquilizar de mil maneras a Alice, me dirigía al despacho de Carlisle. Toqué a la puerta y entré.

Creo que tengo algo que decir- dije mientras entraba- Primero, creo que la persona que me ha tirado por la ventana no era Edward Anthony Masen Cullen sino un estúpido celoso. Segundo, sí hablé con Bella y si Jacob la ha invitado y ella quiere ir que vaya es decisión suya y solo suya. Tercera, Bella te ama, no hace falta ser yo para darse cuenta y si tú no puedes verlo y temes perderla por el primero de turno quizás seas tú quien no merezca estar a su lado- dije sentenciando antes de cerrar la puerta he irme a mi cuarto.

**Edward POV**

Jasper se sentía herido, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrarlo. Y aunque sus palabras eran sinceras seguía odiándolo. Algo en mi interior, la parte más irracional de mi, me decía que debía matarle a él o a Jacob, o a los dos.

Estaba celoso, muy celoso. Y eso era peligroso.

Decidí tranquilizarme. Me fui a mi cuarto sin mediar palabra y nadie dijo nada tampoco.

Una vez allí encendí el reproductor de música y escuché durante toda la noche música clásica. Mis pensamientos se dirigieron a Bella, la chica de los ojos verdes y melena castaña. La razón de mi existencia.

**Bella POV**

No podía parar de ir para un lado y para el otro.

Aunque mi cita con Edward había sido realmente perfecta algo en mi interior me decía que las cosas no marchaban bien y eso me alteraba.

Aún llevaba el vestido y los tacones puestos por lo que mis pasos retumbaban en toda la casa.

De repente una idea cruzó mi cabeza. Rápidamente me dirigía mi bolso, del interior saqué mi Iphone rosa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la voz de Edward se oyó del otro lado.

Diga- susurró una voz aterciopelada.

Hola Edward, soy yo Bella- dije en señal de saludo.

Oh, Bella- exclamó- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo preocupado.

Oh, nada. Sólo te llamaba¿ Tan raro que una chica llame a su novio?- dije y pronto me di cuenta de lo extraño que sonaba eso- Porque no pasa nada, tú estás bien ¿No?

Perfectamente, y mucho mejor después de oír tu voz.

Eso me alegra. Pues nos vemos. Hasta mañana- dije despidiéndome.

Hasta mañana- dijo Edward con un tono cariñoso y colgó.

Después de oír su voz me tranquilicé. Subía mi cuarto y me cambié. Pasé la noche escribiendo en mi ordenador. Nunca me ha gustado escribir a mano, salvo partituras en hojas rugosas. Desde que llegué a Forks escribo un diario y últimamente se llena de corazoncitos. Mientras tecleaba se izo de día.

Me cambié rápidamente. Bajé la escalera y salí. Me subí en el coche y en nada estuve en el instituto. Me asusté al no ver ninguno de los coches de los Cullen, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar el timbre tocó.

Entré en la primera clase, matemáticas. Sonreí al ver que Angela estaba en el sitio de al lado. Me senté he inicié una conversación.

¡Hola!- saludé.

Hola Bella- me dijo Angela con una sonrisa.

Sabes que ha pasado con los Cullen, no he visto a ninguno hoy- dije con un poco de preocupación.

Cuando he llegado Jessica Stanley decía que al parecer intentaron robar en la casa de los Cullen. Ellos no vieron nada pero el ladrón rompió una de las cristaleras de la casa.

Vaya, pero ellos no han sufrido daños ¿no?- dije intentando que mi voz no sonase demasiado preocupada. A los Cullen no les habría pasado nada pero era demasiado extraño que hubieran fingido un robo.

No, no les ha pasado nada pero creo que no han venido a clase por el shock, espero que estén bien- dijo Angela sinceramente. Los Cullen no podían tener un shock por el robo, para nada, tenía que haber otra razón.

Yo también espero que estén bien- dije y no mentía.

Por cierto Bella ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?- dije y yo fruncí el ceño pero pronto comprendí. Mi pelo era castaño, con tanto nerviosismo se me había olvidado volver a ser rubia. Rápidamente contesté.

Pues un cambio de look ¿Te gusta?

La verdad es que si. Queda genial con tus ojos.

Gracias- contesté sinceramente. Vi que Angela iba a decir algo más pero el profesor entró en clase.

Durante la clase no atendí, estaba muy preocupada. Que los Cullen hubieran dicho que en su casa se había producido un robo era realmente alarmante. Temía por todos, especialmente por Edward.

En cuanto el timbre sonó salí a toda velocidad, de humano hasta que choqué con Jasper. Lo cual me tranquilizó.

¿Qué ha pasa? ¿Estáis todos bien?- dije muy nerviosa y asustada.

Tranquila- se limitó a contestar. De repente unas olas de tranquilidad me invadieron.

¡Jasper! ¡No me tranquilices y dime de una vez lo que ha pasado!- dije furiosa.

Aquí no, puede oírnos alguien, sobre todo a ti- dijo sarcásticamente.

Vale- dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta, en ese instante el timbre sonó.

Bella ¿Qué haces?- preguntó.

¿Cómo que qué hago? Me has dicho que hay que hablar en otro sitio, pues a eso voy-respondí con un tono de impertinencia.

Pero si ya ha tocado el timbre, hablemos luego- replicó.

Usted perdone, vas a suspender el curso por perder una clase de latín.

¡Sabes Bella, no!- gritó furioso- ¡Estoy harto!- sentenció y se fue.

¡Jasper!- grité mientras su figura se perdía por el pasillo. No pude hacer más. No volví a clase, tendría que ver a Jasper y no quería, para nada.

No podía creer su reacción, lo cual me alteró mucho más ¿Estaba enfadado conmigo? Me costaba creerlo. Fue el primero de los Cullen en hablarme cuando llegué a Forks.

Salí del edificio y fui a mi coche, me tranquilizé al ver el BMW de Rosalie y el Volvo de Edward.

De repente vi que Edward estaba apoyado en su coche. Corrí hacia él y lo besé. Le había echado mucho de menos y había temido por su vida. Edward rápidamente respondió al beso.

¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?- pregunté luego.

Si, estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada- dijo con voz tranquilizadora

¿Pero y el robo en tu casa, la cristalera?- al decir eso Edward endureció sus fracciones.

Eso nada- dijo y por su tono perciví que me ocultaba algo.

Edward ¿Qué está pasando? Por favor dime la verdad- dije rogando.

Bella, verás yo…- dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

* * *

**Qué le dirá Edward a Bella?**

**Dejen review!**

**Mordidas!**


	14. Perdiendo el amor

**Hola!Aquí les traigo un nuevo! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Por favor dejen uno: opinión, crítica constructiva, idea, sugerencia.**

**Disclaimer:**los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

* * *

**Perdiendo el amor**

**Edward POV**

Poco después de que me fuera a mi cuarto Carlisle volvió y dijo unos vecinos habían visto como un Cullen salía volando por la cristalera de la casa y habían llamado a la policía.

Un revuelo se formó y rápidamente Alice nos vistió con pijamas y nos peinó el pelo a modo revuelto para que pareciera creíble que nos habíamos despertado.

La policía pronto llegó y nos interrogó a todos, juntos y por separado. La versión era que alguien había entrado, Jasper estaba en la cocina, el ladrón entró, Jasper se asustó, encendió la luz, el ladrón le vio, lo lanzó contra la cristalera y huyó. Carlisle certificó que Jasper no tenía heridas de gravedad y en menos de dos horas todo volvió a la normalidad. Llamamos a la empresa que puso las ventanas de la casa y dijeron que la traerían en menos de 24 horas.

Después cada uno se fue por su lado. A la mañana siguiente no fuimos a clase a primera hora sino en el primer cambio. Sin embargo cuando llegamos todo el instituto cacareaba sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Yo me quedé fuera, no quería ir a clases y Alice me dijo que Bella vendría a hablar conmigo.

Esperé apoyado en el volvo a que Bella apareciese. En cuanto me vio vino corriendo me abrazó y me besó, yo correspondí a ese beso.

¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?- preguntó luego Bella.

Si, estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada- dije con voz tranquilizadora.

¿Pero y el robo en tu casa, la cristalera?- preguntó histérica.

Eso nada- dije pero no sonó nada convincente.

Edward ¿Qué está pasando? Por favor dime la verdad- dijo rogando.

Bella, verás yo…- dijo mientras me aclaraba la garganta- Ayer Jasper y yo nos peleamos. Y yo rompí una pared y una de las cristaleras de nuestra casa.

¿Qué?- dijo Bella sobresaltada- ¡Pero estáis bien ¿no? ¡¿Se puede saber por qué os peleasteis?- Bella quería saberlo pero si se lo decía se vería obligada a no ir a la cita y ella tenía derecho a estar con quien quisiera. Además Jacob estaba imprimado de ella y a lo mejor Bella también sentía algo por él.

Nada, chorradas nuestras- dije y por la expresión de Bella había sonado convincente.

Prométeme que no volverás a hacer ninguna "chorrada" vale- pidió.

Prometido- dije.

Pasamos un rato planeando el sábado. Quedamos que ella vendría sobre las cinco. Que Carlisle ya estaría en casa y que intentaríamos dejarles solos porque seguramente querrían hablar de lo que pasó.

Entre una cosa y otra llegó la hora de la comida. Bella y yo entramos al comedor, hicimos la cola, cogimos poca comida y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa.

**Bella POV**

Edward me ocultaba algo, pero no sabía el que . Después de charlar fuimos a comer. En la mesa en la que nos sentábamos estaban todos. Edward y yo nos sentamos.

¡Hola par de tortolitos!- gritó Emmett rompiendo el hielo.

¿Qué insinúas?- dije intentando sonar convincente.

No cuela. Lo sabemos todo- avisó Alice-Y os queremos felicitar. Hacéis muy buena pareja- continuó Alice.

En ese caso… gracias- dije- Pero por favor no bromeéis sobre ello- rogué.

¿Qué no bromeemos? Tu si que bromeas. Como que me llamo Emmett McCartey Cullen Hale a que bromearé sobre ti y Edward hasta que ya no queden bromas- juró Emmett.

Y nosotras le ayudaremos- corearon Alice y Rosalie.

¿Por qué? Eh ¿Por qué?- dije dramatizando.

Por cierto te queda de miedo tu cambio de look- dijo Rosalie en felicitación.

Que sepas que no habla en serio sólo que está contenta de no tener otra rubia que le haga la competencia- dijo Alice sarcástica.

¿Qué competencia?- preguntó Emmett.

Ninguna- negó Rosalie.

Si, si, si. Lo que tu digas pero el look te queda ideal !Fantástico!- dijo Alice.

Gracias- dije.

Bella… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó Jasper.

Claro- respondí. Salimos del comedor .

Bella, siento mi actuación de hoy por la mañana, no ha sido propia de mi. Mis disculpas- dijo Jasper con nobleza.

No pasa nada, disculpas aceptadas. Yo también lo siento mi actuación de por la mañana fue de lo más irrespetuosa y arrogante. Mis disculpas caballero- dije.

Disculpas aceptadas. Los últimos acontecimientos son de lo más chocantes y a mi suelen afectarme más como podrás comprender y de ahí mi comportamiento. Solo era eso pero gracias Bella. Además de felicitaros a ti y a Edward quiero agradecerte que hayas venido aquí. Desde tu llegada Edward está más feliz, eufórico… En fin, ha encontrado a la razón de su existencia- sentenció.

Pues entonces ya somos dos- dicho esto Jasper me miró y se limitó a sonreír. Luego volvimos al comedor.

La comida fue tranquila, dentro de lo que puede ser una falsa comida de vampiros claro. Seguimos charlando sobre el sábado, la ropa, la moda y por primera vez se habló del baile de final de curso, al que como no, no iría ni loca.

Las clases después de comer transcurrieron rápidamente hasta llegar a la última: biología.

Entré en la clase y Edward ya estaba en ella. Me senté en la mesa y justo cuando iba a hablar el profesor entró en clase.

Bien chicos hoy tendréis que clasificar por fases de mitosis estas células de raíz de cebolla. Adelante- en la mesa había un microscopio y una caja con las muestras. Edward fue el primero en coger las muestras y comenzar a analizarlas. Yo por mi parte comencé a garabatear la libreta mientras esperaba.

Profase, es la profase- dijo.

¿Solo vas a decirme eso?- dije enfadada mientras escribía.

¿Quieres comprobarlo?- preguntó sin entender.

No, me fío. Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero y lo sabes- dije con franqueza. Edward me miró y frunció el ceño, mientras me pasaba el microscopio.

Perdona mi descortesía, las damas primero- dijo intentando cambiar de tema con sus excusados modales pero mi profunda mirada le hizo seguir hablando- Bella, no sé exactamente a qué te refieres, de veras- dijo y por su expresión no mentía sin embargo yo no iba a darme por vencida, para nada.

Anafase, es la anafase- dije mientras escribía en mi libreta luego miré a Edward y le dije- ¿En serio crees que me trago lo de de que no te peleaste con Jasper? Sé que pasó algo, no el que, y quiero que me lo digas. Por favor.

Bella yo…- dijo pero no le dejé terminar.

Sabes qué, mira creo que ahora no es el momento apropiado ¿Qué te parece si te piensas como decírmelo y mañana me lo dices? Más que nada porque si voy a enfadarme y a gritar prefiero que sea en mi casa.- dije con un tono un tanto burlesco que no pude evitar.

De acuerdo- dijo incómodo pero con una mirada triste y perdida.

El resto de la clase transcurrió tranquila. Por lo menos para el resto de la clase. Entre Edward y yo se instauró un tenso e incómodo silencio. Mientras el profesor explicaba yo tomaba apuntes y cada cierto tiempo yo miraba a Edward. Este me miraba pero al poco tiempo desviaba la mirada tenso. La campana sonó tras un largo tiempo. Edward y yo salimos y cada uno por su lado.

Yo fui a mi coche me subí y fui a casa.

El transcurso hasta casa fue más largo de lo habitual porque iba demasiado distraída. Mi mente estaba en Edward. No podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando y eso me volvía loca.

Al llegar a casa aparqué y entré dando un portazo. Tiré la mochila al suelo y me fui a mi habitación. Me quedé allí hasta las siete y media cuando la alarma de mi móvil sonó y me di cuenta de que en media hora Jacob venía a recogerme para ir a PortAngeles a ver una película. La verdad es que pensar en estar con Jacob me animó y me puse de mejor humor.

Me vestí rápidamente. Me puse unos tacones marrones, unos pitillos camel y una camisa larga beig estampada. Me maquillé ligeramente y me peiné. Después cogí un pequeño bolso marrón y cuando me di cuenta alguien tocaba al timbre.

Fui a abrir la puerta y al abrirla me topé con Jacob apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Vestí vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y unos playeros.

¡Hola Bella!- me saludó Jacob efusivamente.

¡Hola!- saludé.

Veo que estás guapísima y cambio de look te queda espectacular- comentó.

Gracias- dije tímidamente.

¿Preparada para ir al cine?- preguntó.

Claro.

Entonces vamos- dijo. Luego salí de casa cerré la puerta y me dirigí al coche de Jacob. Era un volskwagen verde irlandés que ya tenía sus años sin embargo tenía un gran porte de un coche antiguo.

Bonito coche ¿Lo has arreglado tu?- pregunté interesándome.

La verdad es que si y me costó lo suyo. Seis meses de trabajo y más de cinco mil dólares pero ha valido la pena- dijo Jacob orgulloso mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto, subí y poco tiempo después ya estábamos en marcha.

No tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar a PortAngeles. En el transcurso hablamos del coche y su pasión por la mecánica.

_**Edward POV**_

Después de que el timbre sonara Bella salió y casi no pude ni verla. No hice mucho hincapié sino que me fui a mi coche triste y apenado.

Idiota, idiota, idiota. Celoso, celoso, celoso. Eran las palabras que me repetía mientras llegaba a casa. Y es que por culpa de mi miedo y por ser tan celoso iba a perder a Bella. Y lo que más me dolía era que ella intentaba arreglarlo quería que fuera sincero y que tuviera valor para contárselo y que tuviera confianza en ella.

Pero no era confianza lo que me faltaba sino valor.

Llegué a casa más tarde de lo normal. Cuando entré en casa había un silencio sepulcral. Sin embargo detecté el olor de toda la familia en el despacho de Carlisle. Subí al piso superior pero antes de entrar oí algo:

Creo que deberíamos decírselo, debe saberlo- dijo Alice.

No tiene porqué si fuesen humanos pasaría lo mismo- dijo Rosalie.

No, hay que decírselo - dijo Emmett.

¿Por qué? Es su vida privada -dijo Jasper.

Yo creo que debían esperar y dialogar con él sin contárselo directamente- dijo Esme.

Yo por mi parte opino que deberíamos mantenernos al margen porque no nos incumbe y no deberíamos decírselo- opinó Carlisle.

¿Decirme el qué?- dije entrando en el despacho y sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

* * *

**¿Qué tendrán que decirle los Cullen a Edward?**

**¿Qué pasará entre Jacob y Bella?**

**¿Y entre Edward y Bella?**

**Dejen review!**

**Mordidas!**


	15. Cita con Jacob

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap! Gracias por los reviews! Por favor dejen uno: sugerencia, crítica constructiva, idea, comentario!**

**Disclaimer:**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

* * *

**Cita con Jacob**

_**Jacob POV**_

Fui a recoger a Bella tras pasarme media hora probándome ropa, lo cual hizo que me cayeran burlas por parte de Quil y Embry. Una vez me hube vestido salí en dirección al volkswagen verde que había estado arreglando los últimos cinco años y fui en dirección a casa de Bella.

Tardé poco en llegar, el coche tenía sus años pero no tenía nada que envidiar a un buen coche de hoy en día.

Al llegar aparqué y toqué el timbre. Bella tardó poco tiempo en abrirme. Estaba espectacular, deslumbrante, bellísima.

¡Hola Bella!- la saludé efusivamente.

¡Hola!- saludó.

Veo que estás guapísima y cambio de look te queda espectacular- comenté.

Gracias- dijo tímidamente.

¿Preparada para ir al cine?- pregunté.

Claro.

Entonces vamos- dijo. Luego salió de la casa, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al coche.

Bonito coche ¿Lo has arreglado tu?- preguntó.

La verdad es que si y me costó lo suyo. Seis meses de trabajo y más de cinco mil dólares pero ha valido la pena- dije un tanto orgulloso mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto, subió y poco tiempo después ya estábamos en marcha.

No tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar a PortAngeles. En el transcurso hablamos del coche y de mi pasión por la mecánica.

Al llegar aparqué en la zona central de la ciudad que se encontraba bastante transitada a esas horas de la noche.

Le abrí la puerta del coche a Bella y comenzamos a caminar hasta el cine. No sabía exactamente que decir porque no había tenido muchas citas y porque salir con un vampiro no es lo que se diga una cosa normal.

Bueno y dime ¿Qué planes tienes para el día de mañana?- preguntó al cabo de un tiempo.

Pues no sé a ver a que hora me despierto…- dije sinceramente. Bella comenzó a reír- ¿Pero qué pasa?

Verás me refiero a tu vida. No se quieres estudiar, trabajar, casarte…- dijo y yo me sentí un poco tonto.

Pues la verdad es que si que me gustaría estudiar y conseguir un buen trabajo y quien sabe me gustaría casarme con la mujer de mis sueños- dije tímidamente.

¿Eres de los que creen en la princesa rosa?- preguntó.

¿ La princesa rosa?- pregunté dudoso.

Si las chicas buscamos a nuestro príncipe azul los chicos buscarán a su princesa rosa ¿No?- se explicó.

Entonces supongo que si. Pero ya la he encontrado- dije indirectamente.

¿Y eso?- preguntó.

Mira ya hemos llegado- dije desviando el temas sobre mis sentimientos.

_**Bella POV**_

Tras una breve caminata por las transitadas calles de PortAngeles llegamos al cine. Manteníamos una conversación sobre la princesa rosa, un título que yo me había inventado y Jacob aseguró que ya la había encontrado, tuve cierta curiosidad pero cambió de tema: habíamos llegado al cine.

Bien ¿Entramos?- preguntó.

Claro que si.- aseguré.

Entramos en un gran vestíbulo y rápidamente me dirigía a las taquillas, pero me disgustó mucho una inmensa cola cruzaba todo el lugar.

Con esta cola no podremos entrar- dije disgustada.

De eso nada dijo Jacob sonriente mientras sacaba del bolsillo dos entradas.

¡Eres realmente genial!- dije alegremente.

Bueno lo suelen llamar compra anticipada pero sí, soy genial- dijo orgulloso.

De acuerdo- dije entre risas. En ese momento Jacob comenzó a caminar , supuse que se dirigía a la sala que nos tocaba pero su reacción me sorprendió.

¿Qué palomitas te gustan más: saladas o dulces?- preguntó poniéndose a la cola.

¿Hablas en serio? -pregunté sorprendida.

Me dijiste que te gustaba la comida "humana" y estamos en el cine así que supuse que te gustarían las palomitas- dijo tímidamente.

Pues la verdad es que si y en cuanto a tu pregunta no puedo decidirme entre unas y otras así que las que a ti más te gusten- contesté.

Oh, no hay problema-dijo y en ese momento le atendieron. Jacob compró dos grandes cubos de palomitas y dos bebidas grandes, luego cargado se dirigió hacia mi- Palomitas dulces y saladas ¡buffet libre!

Vale- dije sonriendo mientras cogía un gran cubo de palomitas dulces y un refresco enorme.

Bien tenemos que ir a la sala 8- dijo Jacob. Nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos a ver la película que no tardó en comenzar.

La película fue preciosa y de haber podido habría llorado. La historia era sobre una joven y un joven que se enamoraban pero por distintos problemas con ambas familias la joven huía a un lugar recóndito para escapar de todo. El chico luchaba contra su familia y partía en busca de su amada. Ambos se reencontraban y por fin conseguían ser felices para siempre. La película terminaba con una preciosa boda en la playa y con un beso y una cortinilla de corazón como punto final. Como crítica podría decirse que era un Romeo y Julieta actual pero la película para mi gusto tenía buen argumento y guión.

Salimos del cine cuando ya no quedaba nadie. Y por extraña que pareciese Jacob y yo no habíamos cruzado palabra en toda la proyección, pero sí nos habíamos terminado todas las palomitas. En cuanto llegamos a la calle Jacob comenzó a hablar.

¿Te ha gustado la película?- preguntó.

La verdad es que me ha parecido preciosa- dije sinceramente- Que el amor pueda triunfar sobre todas las cosas.

Si la verdad es que si. El amor lo puede todo- dijo con las manos en los bolsillos-¿Oye que te apetece si vamos a cenar?- preguntó inseguro.

De acuerdo ¿Por qué no?- dije contenta- Pero ¿Dónde vamos a comer un viernes por la noche en una ciudad tan transitada?

Eso es un secreto- dijo.

Pero me lo contarás ¿No?

Pues no tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos- dijo y entre carcajadas seguimos el camino.

_**Edward POV**_

¿Decirme el qué?- dije entrando en el despacho y sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Qué sigilosamente entras cuando te interesa hermano- dijo Emmett bromeando como siempre.

He hecho una pregunta ¿No vais a contestarme? -dije insolentemente.

Edward habla con respeto por favor- dijo Carlisle y no pensaba hacerle caso, últimamente no podía mirarle a la cara y le había perdido el respeto que le tenía.

Carlisle no me hagas hablar- dije burlesco.

Edward creo que deberías tranquilizarte, si lo necesitas ve a dar un paseo pero no pagues con nosotros tus estúpidas inseguridades por favor te lo pido hermano- dijo para mi sorpresa Emmett. Rosalie lo arropó- Entiendo que no sea fácil para ti pero quien ha dicho que la existencia sea fácil. Recuerdo cuando conocí a mi Rose, me costó conquistarla porque se hizo de rogar y por su extremada belleza no le faltaban pretendientes. Pero desde que nos dimos nuestro primer beso nunca dudé de ella, aunque pudiera parecerlo- después Emmett miró a su amada y la besó intensamente. Emmett podría parecer infantil pero tenía un gran corazón y todo él pertenecía a Rose y el de Rose a Emmett.

Siento lo dicho y retiro mi descortesía- dije- Pero decidme de qué hablabais- tras mi disculpa todos miraron a Emmett y luego a mi.

¿Edward estás seguro?- preguntó Alice. Intenté leer sus pensamientos pero bloqueaba su mente.

¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo?- pregunté cada vez menos enfurecido y más confuso.

Es Bella- dijo Esme a quien todos miraron y vieron que no podía verme así, porque, para ella era su hijo a igual que Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y desde hacía poco también Bella.

¿Bella? ¿Está bien? ¿La pasa algo? ¿Le ha hecho algo ese perro?- dije histérico y preocupado.

Edward ¿Que elegirías para Bella su felicidad o que esté a tu lado?- preguntó Rosalie lo cual me distrajo y me desconcertó.

Siempre su felicidad y si eso no es estar a mi lado lo aceptaré- dije con esfuerzo. No podía hacerme a la idea de una existencia sin Bella, entonces no tendría sentido.

Díselo, tendrá que aceptarlo- dijo Rosalie con resignación mirando a Alice.

Un silencio se instauró en la sala y yo leí la mente de Alice. No oí nada solo pude ver una imagen, una visión de Alice.

No, no puede ser- dije mientras mi mundo se desvanecía.

_**Bella POV**_

Jacob y yo caminábamos en silencio por las transitadas calles de PortAngeles hasta que Jacob se paró delante de un restaurante. Tenía pinta de ser muy caro. La entrada era grande un arco de flores cubría el nombre pero podía leerse "La belle". En la entrada había también una alfombra de terciopelo rojo. En el interior podía verme un gran hall que comunicaba distintos comedores. En el hall había una gran fuente con una sirena en el centro.

¿Entramos?- preguntó Jacob.

¿Vamos a cenar aquí?- pregunté.

Claro- dijo serenamente.

¡Cómo no me has avisado! ¡No puedo entrar con estas pintas!- dije chillando.

Tranquila, eso no será problema- dijo entre risas. Me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Abrió la gran puerta de cristal del restaurante y me dejó pasar. Una vez estuvimos dentro nos atendió una joven metre; alta, morena y de piel caramelo. Jacob dijo que tenía una reserva a nombre de Black. Acto seguido la metre nos indicó por donde ir. Subimos varios tramos de escalera hasta que llegamos a una puerta. La metre nos dirigió una sonrisa y dijo:

Que sea todo de su agrado, buenas noches.

Gracias señorita- dijo Jacob. En cuanto se hubo ido Jacob se volvió y fijó su vista en mi.

¿Preparada?

Espero que si- dije riéndome.

Bien ahora cierra los ojos.

¿Para qué?

¿No te fías de mi?- preguntó.

Si, claro que si- dije poco convincente.

Pues cierra los ojos y yo te guiaré.

De acuerdo.- dije y cerré los ojos. Oí como Jacob abría una puerta. Luego se acercó a mi y cogió una de mis manos y me llevó hasta otra habitación. Pronto comenzó a oler a fresias y una ligera brisa de aire me golpeó por la espalda.

Abre los ojos por favor- rogó Jacob. Yo abrí los ojos y pronto me maravillé al ver lo que se encontraba ante mis ojos.

* * *

**¿Qué vio Edward en la visión de Alice?**

**¿Dónde están Jacob y Bella?**

**Dejen review!**

**Mordidas!**


	16. Amor y amistad

**Hola! Aquí les dejo otro cap! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Por favor dejen uno: sugerencia, idea, crítica constructiva, comentario. Le dedico este cap a una amiga mía que ha estado de cumpleaños hace poco. Felicidades, te quiero mucho!**

**Diclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

* * *

**Amor y amistad**

**Bella POV**

Tuve que parpadear unas cuantas veces y frotarme los ojos para poder creerme lo que mis ojos veían.

Ante mi se hallaba una preciosa terraza. No muy espaciosa pero lo suficiente para que dos personas pudieran cenar en una mesa tranquilamente. La estancia era cuadrada y dos de sus lados eran unos preciosos balcones de los cuales brotaban flores de diversas formas y vistosos colores.

En el centro había una mesa. Redonda y con dos sillas. Todo el conjunto era blanco. Sobre la mesa había un mantel con reflejos dorados. Los platos y las servilletas eran dorados y los cubiertos blancos.

La estancia se iluminaba con velas doradas y blancas repartidas por todo el lugar.

¡Es precioso Jacob!- dije al cabo de un tiempo.

¿Te gusta?- preguntó.

¡Claro!- exclamé.

Pues entonces empecemos a cenar, se está haciendo tarde- dijo contento.

¿Vamos a cenar aquí?- pregunté exaltada.

Claro. Adelante- dijo mientras me indicaba que entrara en la estancia. Una vez ahí Jacob me movió la silla para que me sentara, luego se sentó el. Se giró y me dio uno de los menús del restaurante. Mientras lo leía oí como Jacob descorchaba una botella. Cuando la vi me di cuenta de que era uno de los cavas más caros que conocía. Jacob me sirvió y luego se sirvió él.

No puedo creerme esto- dije con cara de sorpresa.

¿Por qué?- preguntó realmente confuso.

Porque se parece más a una cita que a una salida entre amigos- dijo y por la expresión de la cara de Jacob había metido la pata. Este tardó en contestar pero al final lo hizo.

¿Y por qué no puede serlo?- dijo y la verdad me dejó desconcertada. Iba a contestar pero entonces la metre que nos había conducido hasta aquel lugar entró por la puerta.

¿Han decidido qué tomar?

Raviolis de setas por favor- dije.

Yo lo mismo, gracias- pidió Jacob.

En cuanto la camarera se marchó volví a hablar.

No puede ser una cita porque las dos partes de la susodicha deben estar informadas y porque tú me invitaste al cine y yo acepté en condición de amigos nada más y por…- iba a hablarle de mi relación con Edward pero decidí no hacerlo por si acaso. Jacob comenzó a mirarme intensamente, con una mirada furiosa que parecía incluso quemar.

Es ese Cullen ¿No?- dijo a regañadientes.

¿Qué?- dije indignada. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y yo me perdí, Jacob me había invitado al cine y luego a cenar para… ¿Conquistarme?

Sí, tú y ese asqueroso chupasangre- dijo como si decirlo fuera una deshonra.

Cuida tu lenguaje Black- dije en señal de estar furiosa- Y sí, estoy con Edward- dije claramente- Y además si hablas de él como un chupasangre deberías hacer lo mismo conmigo ¿No?

Perdona- dijo tras un largo silencio que se podía cortar con cuchillo.

Nada. Esto es precioso- dije con una sonrisa, Jake sonrió también.

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba tirado de rodillas en el suelo con las manos en el pelo.

Sin darme cuenta la habitación se había quedado en silencio y vacía. También sin darme cuanta Alice, mi herma duende, me abrazó fuertemente y me ayudó a sentarme en una de las sillas del despacho de Carlisle. Alice se sentó en la otra.

Edward ¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó preocupada.

Si- mentí.

Edward sabes lo mismo que yo sobre mis visiones, no todas se cumplen- dijo intentando consolarme- Lo mejor es que hables mañana con Bella. Llámala para poder ir a buscarla tú y habla con ella, además tienes que explicarle algunas cosas ¿No?

Lo haré- dije derrotado- Pero prométeme que me dirás cualquier novedad- rogué.

De acuerdo, no lo dudes.

Después de eso fui a mi habitación y me quedé allí con la mirada perdida durante bastante tiempo. Me costaba creer lo que había visto y en mi cabeza resonaban las palabras que mi familia había dicho antes. Después de varios paseos de un lado para otro de la habitación decidí llamar a Bella.

**Bella POV**

Después de la tensa conversación la cena transcurrió tranquila pero divertida. La mayor parte de la cena Jake comentó lo extraño que le parecía el que yo comiera comida humana. Tras unas bromas, un cava fantástico y una comida de cinco estrellas salimos del restaurante. No sin antes enfadarme con Jake por querer pagar toda la cuenta, que no era para nada barata. Sospechaba que la desaparición de su moto había tenido algo que ver y eso me hizo enfurecer.

Me dolió irme de tan precioso lugar pero tuve que hacerlo.

Lo siguiente fue un paseo por el paseo marítimo de PortAngeles en el cual volvimos a hablar de la película.

Y tú si tuvieras que huir a algún lugar ¿Cual sería?- preguntó después de que yo le hiciese la misma pregunta.

Pues me iría a Italia. A un pequeño pueblo llamado Volterra. No por casualidad sino porque allí hay un clima especial para la conservación de cuadros y los míos, unos bastante antiguos, se encuentran allí.

Seguimos paseando, hablando y compartiendo ideas de por qué licántropos y vampiros se odiaban a muerte. Todo transcurría tranquilo. Me imaginé que Jacob se habría calmado y que hubiera entendido que yo a él solo le veía como a un amigo, nada más. Puesto que en ningún momento había dado señas de ser nada más que eso, así que di por aclarado el tema. Pero en un momento no sé muy bien como pero en un instante Jake estaba frente a mi. Lentamente se acercó y cuando me di cuenta me estaba besando. No sé como no pude apartarme a tiempo he impedirlo, pero no pude.

En menos de un segundo me aparté bruscamente y abofeteé fuertemente a Jacob en la cara.

¡QUÉ HACES!- grité enfadada, furiosa y dolida.

Bella yo…- intentó excusarse.

¡No! ¡No me digas nada!- grité- ¡Jacob, no entiendes que esto no es una cita, es una salida de amigos porque a ti te veo como mi amigo nada más y si no lo ves así no quiero volver a verte más!-tras ras eso me fui por otro lado y comencé a correr. Oí como Jacob me llamaba, pero no hice nada.

Corrí y corrí como nunca había corrido y en menos de un cuarto de hora estaba en la puerta de casa. La abrí, la cerré y me quedé en el suelo.

**Edward POV**

Estaba marcando los números del móvil de Bella cuando Alice entró en mi cuarto.

¡Alice!- me sobresalté- ¿Pasa algo?

Si- dijo a duras penas- Edward. Fue Jacob quien besó a Bella en contra de su voluntad y ella le abofeteó.

¡Ese asqueroso chucho le ha puesto las manos encima!- grité furioso- ¡Va a enterarse, pagará por lo que ha hecho!

Tranquilo- pidió Alice- no lo empeores.

¡No!- grité y salí corriendo. Me subí al coche y conduje hasta el límite del tratado. Una vez llegué allí me bajé del coche y comencé a correr hacia la reserva.

En cuanto llegué busqué a Jacob. Lo cual no fue muy difícil porque ese perro no piensa grita en su cabeza.

En cuanto lo vi me abalancé sobre él. Jacob consiguió apartarme y transformarse. La batalla había comenzado.

**Bella POV**

Llevaba un tiempo sentada en el suelo pensando sintiéndome muy mal. Era tonta, idiota. Primero por Edward, no sabía que le pasaba y eso me carcomía por dentro porque le amo como no he amado a nadie jamás y temo demasiado perderlo porque si eso pasara mi existencia no tendría sentido, jamás. Segundo por Jacob, no entendía que había hecho para que pensara que yo de algún modo quería algo más con él, siempre lo he visto como un amigo en el cual confiar nada más. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Amor ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Amor ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil encontrarlo paraa luego perderlo? Amor ¿Acaso los vampiros no tenemos derecho amar? Amor ¿Por qué me odias? Amistad ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Amistad ¿Por qué estás tu cuando debería estar el odio? Amistad ¿Por qué? De repente un sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Mi Iphone comenzó a sonar. Era Alice. Rápidamente contesté.

Diga.

¿Bella? ¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡Bella!- gritó preocupada.

De acuerdo, tranquila ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté curiosa.

E… es… Edward- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

¿Edward? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Alice?-pregunté histérica.

No hay tiempo ve al límite del tratado ¡Ahora!- dijo y colgó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí por la puerta y comencé a correr hasta que en pocos minutos me encontré con Alice en el límite del tratado. No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar que pasaba pero lo que me imaginaba no era bueno, para nada.

Bella- dijo con alivio pero con una expresión de preocupación- ¡Edward y Jacob se están peleando! Si no los detenemos uno de ellos morirá.

¡Hay que pararles!- fue lo único que pude articular tras un doloroso silencio. Rápidamente me adentré en aquel lugar perdiéndome en la oscuridad de la noche, Alice me siguió pocos pasos atrás.

No me gustó para nada el panorama que encontré. Más de una decena de lobos rabiosos aullaban a Edward que ya tenía la ropa casi hecha añicos llena de manchas verdes y marrones quien abatido y exhausto intentaba defenderse y atacar a Jacob; quien por su parte no tenía nada de parecido al precioso lobo que había conocido hacía ya tiempo en aquella caza, estaba magullado, entumecido y herido. Su pelaje estaba embarrado y mojado; llovía no me había percatado hasta ese momento pero tenía el pelo pegado a la cara, el que lloviera era horrible para ambos bandos.

Casi sin percatarme en un desliz de ambos me coloqué en medio de los dos extendí ambos brazos y grité.

¡PARAD!- estaba aterrada y preocupada por ambos. Mi corazón se había partido a la mitad, si alguno de ambos moría esa parte de mi corazón moriría con él y con esa parte yo misma también. Sin embargo me sentía furiosa. Con Jacob por su actuación de esa misma noche y con Edward por ocultarme algo que aún no sabía el que.

Me giré para mirar a Edward quien a su vez también me miró a mi. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron parecía que todo a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido. Solo estábamos él y yo. Me miraba tiernamente, con cariño pero a la vez en su expresión podía ver culpa, enfado, furia, rabia y arrepentimiento.

Me volví hacia el otro lado y donde antes había un lobo se encontraba ahora Jacob. Me quedé mirándole, pero no como a Edward, sino con enfado y furia. A Jacob yo lo veía como un amigo, un hermano. Nada más. Seguía muy confusa tras lo ocurrido esa noche. Mira exhaustivamente a Jacob. Su semblante era serio y firme pero sus ojos eran tristes y frustrados. Tras unos segundos mi expresión cambió, lo miraba tiernamente. Jacob pareció darse cuenta y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

¡Fuera de nuestras tierras!- gritó a lo lejos una voz cansada, vieja y apagada. Una figura que pronto pude ver que iba en silla de ruedas se acercó hacia nosotros. A su lado un hombre muy alto, fibroso y musculoso miraba amenazadoramente.

Pude ver que Alice se había acercado a Edward y lo sujetaba por la cintura.

¡Habéis roto el tratado asquerosos chupasangres!- gritó el chaval alto. En aquel momento sentí miedo por primera vez. Jacob era ya humano pero el resto de los lobos estaban listos para atacar. Por empeño que pusiéramos si nos atacaban no saldríamos vivos de ahí.

¡Nos vamos!- grité en una oleada de pánico- Sentimos lo ocurrido de veras y prometemos una compensación, nuestro comportamiento es de lo más deleznable- admití mirando a Edward- Pero por favor dejadnos ir- dije rogando.

¿Quién eres tú joven vampiresa?- preguntó el hombre en actitud curiosa como si lo de vampiresa fuera algo normal y corriente.

Isabella, soy Isabella. Pero llámeme Bella.

Así que tu eras la famosa Bella, he oído hablar mucho de ti. Un placer en conocerte. Yo soy Billy Black- dijo y me sobresaltó. Ese hombre era el padre de Jacob.-Bien, iros ya acordaremos la compensación próximamente. Pero como se repita ateneros a las consecuencias. El honor, la valía y el arrepentimiento no serán admitidos una segunda vez. - dijo con voz sabia.

Gracias- dije, me giré y en un rápido cruce de miradas entre Edward, Alice y yo comenzamos a correr por el extenso y oscuro bosque de Forks.

* * *

**¿Cuál será la compensación? **

**¿Le dirá la verdad Edward a Bella?**

**¿Siente Bella algo por Jacob?**

**Dejen review!**

**Mordidas!**


	17. Perdón

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo este cap ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Por favor dejen uno: opinión, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, idea.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

* * *

**Perdón**

**Bella POV**

Acabábamos de llegar a mi casa. Alice estaba sentada en las escaleras. Edward se había apoyado en la puerta y yo estaba frente a él.

¡Se puede saber que te pasa!- ladré hacia Edward-¡No sé que es lo que haces pero la próxima vez que tengas instinto suicida deja una nota y no nos impliques a todos!- chillé. Alice se había puesto de pie y nos miraba fijamente. Edward por su parte tenía la mirada perdida. Comprendí que estaba "cansado", pero no me importó- ¡No piensas decirme nada! ¡Vas a quedarte ahí y fingir que no pasa nada que todo está bien! ¿Piensas que arreglarías algo matándote? ¡Te has puesto en peligro, has puesto en peligro a toda tu familia!

Bella tranquilízate- rogó Alice un tanto desesperada.

¡No puedo tranquilizarme!- iba a continuar pero una voz me interrumpió.

Bella, yo lo siento. Hay algo que debo decirte, lo que ha provocado todo esto…- dijo dejando incompleta la frase.

Pues habla- dije arrogantemente.

Bella la razón por la cual me peleé con Jasper el otro día fue porque después de salir contigo cuando me contaste que ibas a salir con Jacob eso me enfadó mucho-confesó- me enfadó muchísimo más que Jasper le hubiera dado el visto bueno. Por eso al llegar a casa me peleé con él… Después Alice tuvo una visión donde tú y Jacob os besabais. Pero luego la visión cambió y era Jacob quien te besaba a ti y eso me volvió loco. Por eso salí de casa, crucé el límite del tratado y me peleé con él. Lo siento Bella, de veras- Edward desvió la vista al terminar de hablar yo me había quedado sin habla pero antes de que pudiera contestar Edward tenía algo más que decir- Y si te preguntas por qué lo hice te lo diré. Porque en toda mi existencia he buscado a alguien que fuera como alguien a quien amar, alguien con quien complementarme. Porque nunca me había enamorado y porque tenía miedo de perderte a ti Bella, por tú eres la razón de mi existencia. Así que solo espero que puedas perdonarme- dijo desviando la mirada. Sólo pude hacer una cosa. Me abalancé sobre él y lo besé como nunca había besado a nadie deseando que ese momento no terminara nunca. Cuando terminó me abracé a él y le susurré al oído.

Perdonado.

Gracias- susurró Edward.

Te amo- susurré.

Y yo- susurró Edward.

Tras ese abrazo nos dimos cuenta de que Alice seguía a nuestro lado mirándonos. Sin darme cuenta Alice me abrazó fuertemente.

Gracias Bella- dijo- Edward- dijo mientras le miraba- debemos irnos. Es tarde- él asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a mi y depositó un beso en mi frente. Susurró un cálido "adiós".

Bella, te esperamos mañana a las cinco en nuestra casa ¿No?- preguntó Alice.

Claro- contesté.

Entonces hasta mañana Bella- se despidió Alice y pronto desaparecieron por la oscuridad de la carretera.

**Edward POV**

Estaba feliz, pletórico. Bella me había entendido y me amaba y me perdonaba, con eso me bastaba aunque no era para nada poco.

Al llegar a casa todos estaban reunidos en el salón. Me hacia una idea de por qué.

Me giré para ver a Alice, que como yo no había dicho nada en todo el trayecto, estaba feliz, sonreía y pude leer en su mente:

"_Ed me alegro de que hayas sido sincero, gracias a ello tu relación con Bella se ha visto reforzada. Espero que esto te haya aclarado las ideas y ahora veas todo desde otra perspectiva. Ahora entremos tenemos que contar alguna que otra cosa"_

Contesté a Alice con una amplia sonrisa, después ambos entramos a nuestra casa.

En el salón estaban todos. Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá y Rosalie estaba a su lado apoyada en su pecho. Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos en la cabeza. Carlisle se encontraba apoyado en una gran librería cerca del televisor. Esme estaba a su lado y le miraba preocupadamente.

En cuanto abrimos la puerta todos se giraron para mirarnos. Alice fue corriendo en dirección a Jasper quien la abrazó fuertemente. Ambos sin palabras entendían sin problemas lo que sentía el otro. Después de aquel tierno abrazo ambos se sentaron en el sofá y todos me miraron a mi.

Bien, no tiene sentido postergarlo. Crucé los límites del tratado, entré en la reserva y me peleé con Jacob. Luego Alice y Bella aparecieron y Bella consiguió que nos dejaran irnos- dije como quien repasa la lista de a compra.

¡Ah! Ahora está todo mucho más claro pero dime nos despedazamos nosotros mismos o los Quileutes ya tienen hora- dijo Emmett infantil pero seriamente.

Emm- le replicó Rosalie.

¿Por qué os dejaron ir?- preguntó muy seriamente Carlisle.

Bella prometió una compensación- dije tímidamente.

¿Qué tipo de compensación?- preguntó Carlisle de nuevo.

No lo sé- admití- Billy dijo que ya la acordarían.

Dejémoslo por hoy, de acuerdo- dijo Esme hacia Carlisle tras observar su cara de enfado y preocupación- Edward será mejor que te cambies ¿No tienes ninguna herida?- preguntó maternalmente.

No.

De acuerdo pero estar todos alerta, en demasiado extraño que no haya pasado nada más. Por si acaso no bajéis la guardia en ningún momento- tras acabar Carlisle subió a su despacho.

Chicos mañana todo según lo previsto ¿No?- preguntó Esme con voz cómplice. Ella se encargaba de que Carlisle no notara nada fuera de lo normal y había conseguido cambiarle un turno para la visita de Bella.

¡Claro!- contestó Alice efusivamente.

De acuerdo chicos. Adiós- dijo mientras subía al piso superior.

¿Qué tal con Bella?- preguntó para mi sorpresa Jasper.

Bien- contesté cortante y frío.

¿Le has contado todo?- continuó como si nada.

Si, lo hemos hablado y todo está bien- contesté a sabiendas de que seguiría preguntando.

Me alegro- dijo sinceramente.

Jasper he de decirte algo. Siento mi actuación el otro día y todo lo que vino después, de veras. Y también me disculpo con todos de veras- dije mientras miraba a todos mis hermanos.

Disculpado- dijo Jasper son una sonrisa.

Tranquilo hermano- comentó Emmett.

Edward no te culpes. Estás enamorado y el amor vuelve loca a la gente. Recuerdo cuando comencé a conocer a mi amor- dijo con dulzura mirando a Emmett- Por cierto espero que mañana no haya más complicaciones. Me alegro de que lo halláis hablado todo mañana será un día muy duro para Bella.

Gracias Rose de veras- últimamente Rosalie estaba mucho más amable y cariñosa con todo el mundo, no sé muy bien por qué pero su carácter estaba mucho mejor. Se mostraba más amable y sonreía mucho más.

A todo esto ¿Dónde está tu coche?- preguntó Emmett.

**Jacob POV**

Me encontraba demasiado confuso para poder pensar con claridad. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. La pelea. La extraña decisión de mi padre. La aparición de Bella.

La reserva era un hervidero. Todo el mundo estaba nervioso y asustado y los esfuerzos por tranquilizar a la multitud eran en vano.

Tras varias horas la reserva se tranquilizó y volvió a la normalidad. En medio de la noche mi padre irrumpió en mi cuarto.

¿Estás bien chico?

Si, si claro- dije atragantándome con las palabras nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar.

Jacob sólo te diré una cosa- dijo antes de aclararse la garganta- eres fuerte, valiente y algún día heredarás el control de este lugar pero eres demasiado impulsivo y eso es tu perdición; aprende a controlarlo ¿Entendido? Ah y en lo referente a esa chica, Isabella no te acerques a ella, por el momento. Por cierto ese Cullen ha dejado su coche aquí, volverá, así que estate atento- sentenció y se fue.

**Edward POV**

Recordé que con las prisas me había dejado el coche en la carretera que conduce a La Push.

Tras una charla mis hermanos decidieron que Jasper me acompañaría por si acaso.

Me cambié de ropa y me duché. Alice como no seleccionó un look nocturno para mi.

Fuimos corriendo hasta el límite y nos dimos cuenta de que el chuco de Black custodiaba mi coche.

Veo que has vuelto- dijo con cachondeo.

Jacob no crees que es suficiente ya. Venimos a por el coche nada más- dijo Jasper tranquilizador.

¿Qué os creéis? Venís a mi reserva y pretendéis iros como si nada.

Mira chucho asqueroso vengo a por mi coche nada más- dije con asco.

Edward- me replicó Jasper.

Asqueroso chupasangre ¿Qué te has creído?- atacó Jacob.

¡Jacob!- replicó Jasper mientras enviaba ondas de paz y tranquilidad a Jacob y a mi- Tranquilizaros lo único que conseguiréis será hacerle más daño aún a Bella ¿Es que no lo veis? Bella os quiere y aprecia a ambos pero no del mismo modo y si no paráis de pelearos sólo le haréis daño y no creo que eso sea lo que queréis para Bella ¿No?- dijo Jasper y dio a entender que sabía lo que ambos sentíamos hacia Bella gracias a su don.

Bien, coger el coche y desaparecer de mi vista ya- dijo Jacob en actitud conciliadora.

Gracias- dije noblemente. Jasper y yo cogimos el coche y volvimos a casa.

Gracias- le dije a Jasper cuando sólo quedaban unos metros para llegar a nuestra casa.

De nada por los hermanos se hace todo- dijo sonriendo y en su mente agregó que también se refería a Bella.

**Bella POV**

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Después de que Alice y Edward se fueran comencé a ponerme nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Empecé a plantearme cómo sería el momento. Sobre todo como actuaría ante eso.

No paraba de ir de un lado para el otro y mis pasos resonaban en toda la casa. Recuerdos venían a mi mente.

_**Flash Back **_

_¿Qué, qué soy?- pregunté temblorosamente a sabiendas de la respuesta._

_Un vampiro- respondió aquel hombre tranquilamente._

_¡No, no, no, no puede ser!- grité histérica._

_Estabas a punto de morir, eres joven no te lo mereces, te mereces vivir._

_¿Vivir? ¿Cómo? ¡Mi corazón no late, por mis venas no corre sangre y merezco vivir! ¡No soy una persona soy un monstruo! ¿Qué me espera ahora? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- grité sollozando._

_Tendrás que alimentarte de sangre. Tienes dos opciones alimentarte de sangre humana, de humanos o como yo alimentarte de sangre de animales ¿No sientes sed?- dijo mientras yo me sentía más aterrada aún. Sin embargo al oír sus palabras sentí como mi garganta ardía levemente._

_No, no puede ser- dijo incrédula- ¿Y qué pasará con mi vida?_

_Eres inmortal- sentenció- no envejecerás._

_¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¡Preferiría estar muerta!- chillé enrabiada._

_Tranquilízate- pronunció sin alterarse._

_¡TE ODIO!- grité- ¿Por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?- cogí a ese asqueroso vampiro y lo lancé contra la pared que se rompió al choque. Al momento me sorprendí de tal fuerza de repente. _

_Tras un segundo decidí escapar de allí. Salí por la puerta para no volver jamás._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

**¿Qué pasará cuando Bella y Carlisle se encuentren?**

**Dejen review.**

**¡Mordidas!**


	18. Desventaja

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap. Muchas gracias por los reviews. Por favor dejen uno: sugerencia, crítica constructiva, idea, sugerencia, comentario.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mia.

* * *

**Desventaja**

**Bella POV**

Tras ese recuerdo un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Los recuerdos de mi pasado seguían superándome, no podía controlarlo.

Entonces una idea cruzó mi cabeza. Explicaciones. Iba a pedirle explicaciones, le obligaría a contarme su historia. También me gustaría saber como conoció a los Cullen. Uno a uno a todos ellos. Sobre todo a él.

De repente mi mente volvió a acordarse de Edward entonces el sentimiento que había ocultado hasta ese momento salió a la luz. La culpa.

Me sentía culpable. Por ser tan idiota. Tras tantos años de soledad y odio reprimido por fin le había encontrado. Él es perfecto. Le amo y él me ama. Pero soy tan idiota que por culpa de querer hacer amigos que deberían ser mis enemigos lo fastidio todo.

No sabía qué hacer. Mi mente era un mar de dudas.

Estaba confundida. Me preocupaba el modo con el que había mirado a Jacob tiempo atrás con ¿Cariño? Estaba empezando a dudar yo misma de lo que mi corazón sentía.

Sin darme cuenta se había hecho de día. Decidí ir a cazar. Me puse un viejo chándal gris y me integré en el bosque.

No tardé en percibir el olor de un oso algo que me extrañó por la temporada y la zona pero igualmente seguí el rastro.

Estaba lista y salté sobre el oso. No me resultó difícil acabar con él. Cuando estaba en el suelo bebí del oso hasta que quedó seco.

Se me daba bastante bien cazar pero entre mi preocupación y mi nerviosismo terminé con la ropa hecha jirones llena de tierra y sangre. Los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrase por el extenso bosque y por precaución me fui a casa.

Cuando llegué me di una ducha y comencé a pensar qué ponerme y se me planteó un problema: no sabía que ponerme.

Con los nervios comencé a sacar ropa del armario. Me probé de todo hasta una camiseta amarillo chillón con un pantalón rosa bebé.

Al final me decanté por ir de blanco. Me puse unos pitillos blancos, unos tacones blancos de aguja y una preciosa camisa de tiras, blanca y con unas costuras grises que me había comprado en Nueva York.

Cogí un pequeño bolso blanco y una gabardina de botones blanca.

Esperé hasta la hora acordada, me fui al coche y puse rumbo a la casa de los Cullen.

**Edward POV**

Estábamos todo en el salón esperando a Bella excepto Carlisle que llegaría a las seis. Todos estábamos contentos sobretodo Esme que aunque había hablado con ella tenía especial interés en conocerla más, porque ya la consideraba su hija.

Alice nos había vestido para la ocasión. Nada especial pero a Alice le hacía ilusión, como todo lo relacionado con usarnos de modelos. Rosalie para la ocasión nos peinó y maquilló a Alice y Esme.

Sin embargo Rosalie bloqueaba su mente y no sabía por qué, no me preocupé mucho y lo dejé pasar.

Tras estar todos listos Jasper se empeñó en hacer limpieza general. No nos llevó mucho tiempo por nuestra velocidad y porque la casa no estaba para nada sucia.

Alice me avisó mentalmente de que Bella estaba llegando y salí al porche de la casa a esperarla.

No tardó en aparecer tras la espesura del boque que rodeaba la carretera su coche. Bella no tardó en verme y me saludó con una sonrisa. Aparcó y se bajó del coche, estaba preciosa.

¡Hola!- me saludó efusivamente pero después pude ver un toque de nerviosismo. Se acercó a mí y comprendí por qué. Nos besamos y poco después de ese mágico beso Bella me abrazó fuertemente. Estaba nerviosa y yo diría que asustada.

Hola, estás guapísima- dije intentando tranquilizarla.

Gracias- dijo tímidamente- Edward ¿Carlisle está dentro?- preguntó muy preocupada.

No, vendrá a las seis ¿Entramos?

Claro- respondió aliviada.

Conduje a Bella al interior de la casa. Tuve de pronto un mal presentimiento.

**Bella POV**

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Aunque el ver a Edward me ayudó a tranquilizarme aunque no lo consiguió. Me ayudó bastante saber que disponía de una hora para pensar antes de que mis peores temores se cumplieran. Tras un breve saludo a Edward entramos en casa.

¡Hola Bella!- me saludaron Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett.

Hola a todos.

Bella, esa camisa te la compraste en Nueva York en el verano de 2003 ¿No?- preguntó Alice sorprendiéndome.

Pues sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Quise comprarla pero alguien no me dejó- se quejó Alice mirando a Rosalie.

No te quejes Alice, habías comprado toneladas de ropa aquel día tuvimos que pagar un recargo millonario para traerlas hasta aquí- dijo una voz que me sonaba familiar- Perdón, hola Bella.

Hola Esme- saludé.

Bien chicas nada de moda ¡Por favor!- chilló Emmett dramatizando como siempre- Bella preparada para el tour familiar por la casa de los Cullen – canturreó infantilmente.

¿Qué?- pregunté desorientada mirando a Edward.

A mí no me preguntes háblalo con la agencia de viajes- dijo Edward riéndose.

¿Preparada señorita?- dijo Jasper con acento sudamericano muy dramatizado.

Si no hay más remedio chamaquito- dije siguiéndole la corriente.

¡Adelante!- me animó Alice.

Estuve durante más de media hora visitando la casa de los Cullen; en la cual Emmett estuvo utilizando una vocecita de guía turístico y las típicas expresiones de visitas pero con un aire de humor marca Emmett Cullen: "Si miran a su derecha verán el agujero negro de ropa también llamado armario de la señorita Alice", " Todo recto encontrarán una cocina típica americana de alto nivel que como no no se utiliza dentro de poco tendrá más polvo que el altillo de la casa de mi abuela", " Si miran por la ventana de su izquierda verán un precioso huerto en el cual la señora Esme cultiva al estilo Michelle Obama", "Tras esta puerta hay una biblioteca, ya saben libros polvorientos y olor a húmedo comprendo que al igual que yo ustedes ven innecesario entrar ahí" fueron las frases más destacables de la visita. Vi todas las habitaciones, cuartos de baño, roperos, estudios y bibliotecas. Comprendí todas las quejas de los Cullen sobre Alice y obsesión por las compras, especialmente el textil. Pero Rosalie no se quedaba atrás. Jasper y Emmett se regocijaban por haber decorado ellos la casa, y tenían derecho porque era fantástica. Me maravillé con la biblioteca que era inmensa. Tenía primeras ediciones de los mejores libros de la historia. Al final me condujeron a la habitación de Edward y ahí de repente todo el mundo desapareció.

Bueno ¿Qué tal el tour?- preguntó Edward mientras entraba en su habitación.

Bien, pero el final es la mejor parte- dije mientras miraba mi alrededor. La habitación de Edward no era de las más grandes pero estaba bien. Había como no un gran armario. Un sofá blanco, dos mesitas blancas de estilo minimalista, un gran reproductor de música y una estantería llena por completo de libros y cedés, algunos muy antiguos.

Tienes mucha música- comenté.

Sí, ordenada por años y favoritos.

Y libretas de partituras, algunas muy antiguas- dije mientras cogía una libreta dorada de partituras y la abría delicadamente. Olía a fresias.

¿La conoces?- preguntó.

¿Olvidas que somos de La misma época y ambos tocamos el piano? Hace montones de años que no se utilizan pero me sigue gustando escribir las composiciones el papel rugoso y amarillento con pluma- comenté mientras examinaba exhaustivamente aquella libreta, la partitura me sonaba pero no recordaba por completo de qué.

¿Y la partitura?

Me suena pero no recuerdo de qué.

Entonces ven, quiero enseñarte algo- dijo y me condujo a una de las puertas de la casa en la que no había entrado con el tour. Edward abrió la puerta. Era una estancia grande y blanca. Las paredes y el suelo eran blancas. En una esquina había un sofá blanco. En el centro había un piano de cola y un asiento también blancos.

Creo que el tour no es del todo completo- dije tras observar la estancia.

Lo mejor se deja para el final.

Y con un guía especial- dije mientras sonreía.

Acompáñame- pidió mientras me tendía su mano. Yo lentamente deslicé la mía hasta que Edward suavemente la cogió y me condujo al piano, me hizo una seña para que me sentara, cuando me hube sentado Edward se sentó también.

Al poco tiempo sus manos de pianista se posaron sobre las teclas y comenzaron a acariciarlas creando una suave melodía que conocía. Mientras comenzaba a tocar abrí la libreta de partituras y la coloqué delicadamente sobre el soporte del piano. Con solo echar un breve vistazo memoricé a la perfección cada nota de la partitura. Mientras Edward tocaba deslicé mis dedos sobre una escala más aguda y comencé a tocar a dúo con él. Tras unos instantes de una armónica melodía Edward paró de tocar para mi asombro pero yo por mi parte continué ¿Le habría molestado?

Con un ágil movimiento Edward rodeó mi cintura con su brazo derecho y posó su mano derecha sobre la mía, hizo lo mismo con la izquierda. Ahora verdaderamente tocábamos a dúo. Edward presionaba levemente mis dedos y estos a su vez acariciaban las teclas del piano. Tras unos minutos de melodía la música cesó. Giré levemente mi cabeza para ver a Edward quien sonreía. Retiró sus manos y lentamente me abrazó. Yo por mi parte rodeé con mis brazos su cuello y busqué sus labios. Edward predispuesto buscaba los míos. Cuando se encontraron nos besamos cálidamente aunque éramos vampiros. Tras un tiempo, no pude precisar cuanto, nos separamos recelosamente.

Edward se puso de pie y caballerosamente me tendió la mano para que le imitara. Cuando estuvimos de pie el silencio que habíamos mantenido se rompió.

¿Qué piensas?- preguntó.

No entiendo…- dije perdida.

Sabes que no puedo leerte la mente entonces… Me gustaría saber qué piensas ahora mismo.

Pienso en algunas cosas…-dije poniendo a Edward en tensión- Pienso en qué habría sido de mi si no te hubiera conocido. Pienso en lo tremendamente afortunada que soy y…- dije mientras sonreía- Pienso en si la Nasa podrá algún día inventar algo para poder medir cuanto te amo- dije mientras lo besaba- Me temo que no lo conseguirán jamás- dije y ambos reímos.

¿De veras piensas eso?- dijo incrédulo.

No, soy muy buena actriz estoy ensayando eso de ser mentirosa profesional- dije y su cara entristeció- Ves lo que te digo, soy tan buena actriz que te ha creído hasta eso -volvió a sonreír.

No es justo que juegues conmigo, estoy en desventaja- replicó.

¿Y eso?- pregunté mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Estoy enamorado.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará cuando se reencuentren Carlisle y Bella?**

**¡Dejen review!**

**¡Mordidas!**


	19. Ahí

**¡Hola! Quería darles muchísimas gracias porque el fic ya ha pasado de los ¡100REVIEWS! y eso es muy gratificante. Le doy las gracias a todos los que han agregado a la lista de autor e historia favorita, Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews. Gracias también a los lectores silenciosos. En definitiva gracias a todos.**

**Me gustaría pedirles que se pasaran por mi perfil para que vean una propuesta que allí les dejo. Y ahora sí les dejo con el cap! Por favor dejen un review: comentario, crítica contructiva, idea, sugerencia.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

* * *

**Ahi**

**Bella POV**

Estoy enamorado- había dicho Edward y yo no podía evitar haberle besado. Después de ese beso Edward enterró su rostro en mi cabello, sentí su aliento gélido en mi cuello. Yo le susurre al oído.

Ya somos dos. Yo también estoy enamorada- al oírlo Edward besó mi cuello a través de mi pelo. Sin embargo poco tiempo después se alejó bruscamente y su semblante se volvió serio y rígido.

¿Pasa algo?- pregunté con miedo.

Lo siento. Alice acaba de pasar me ha dicho que Carlisle llegará en unos diez minutos- dijo cálidamente.

De repente me entró pánico y no pude hacer otra cosa más que abrazar fuertemente a Edward. Me sentía mal, algo en el fondo de mi alma me fustigaba al pensar en los recuerdos de mi transformación eran algo terriblemente traumático para mi .

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos pétreos y yo apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

Estoy asustada- susurré pero él pudo oírlo.

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Eres una mujer fuerte, luchadora y muy hermosa. Lo conseguirás, saliste adelante esto sólo es el último paso- dijo y después me besó en la frente. Yo lo abracé más fuerte.

Siento estropear esto- dijo a mi oído- pero será mejor que bajemos antes de que llegue- terminó aún abrazándome.

De acuerdo- dije mientras me deshacía de su abrazo.

Espera- dijo cuando empezaba a ir hacia la puerta. Me cogió de una mano y tiró de mi hasta que estuve frente a él. Se acercó y me besó cálidamente. Luego me tomó de la mano y dijo- ¿Vamos?

Contigo hasta el fin del mundo- dije con una sonrisa.

Salimos de la habitación, bajamos los tres tramos de escaleras y llegamos al salón. Allí todos los Cullen a excepción de Carlisle nos esperaban.

¿Qué tal el final del tour?- preguntó pícaro.

De maravilla, dejaré un comentario positivo no lo dudes- dije entre risas.

Bien pero eso al final de la encuesta- dijo mientras sacaba y desdoblaba un papel del bolsillo. Me lo entregó y pude leer en él "Encuesta sobre el Cullen-Tour". Me reí como nunca y eso me ayudó a relajarme.

¡Jaque mate!- oí gritar a Rosalie quien acababa de ganarle a Jasper al ajedrez algo de lo que no me había percatado hasta el momento.

¿Jugáis al ajedrez?- pregunté.

Yo juego, Jasper prueba a mover algunas fichas- se mofó Rosalie.

No, no sé como has podido ganar no me había ganado nadie desde 1950- dijo abatido.

Sí, lo recuerdo- dijo Rosalie- Acababais de mudaros con nosotros y reté a Jasper. Desde aquella me cae bien- dijo mientras se reía.

Creo que algún día te retaré- dije segura.

De acuerdo, cuando quieras- dijo Rosalie muy segura de sí misma.

¡Pero apostaros algo! ¿Vale?- comentó Emmett de repente.

¿Y yo qué?- replicó Jasper.

Tú nada ricitos de oro- se burló Emmett.

No me hagas cabrear Emmett, ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez- amenazó Jasper con sarcasmo.

¡Uuuuhh que miedo¡- se burló éste- ¡Mamá, mamá ayúdame, mami un pijo rubito me quiere hacer cosquillas, socorro, buah ¡- dramatizó tirando de la ropa de Rosalie.

¿Qué pasó la última vez?- pregunte curiosa.

Oh, ya lo verás- dijo Jasper con cara de psicópata. Acto seguido miró a Emmett.

Tras unos segundos Emmett comenzó a retorcerse, saltar, gritar y rascarse la oreja mientras pedía auxilio.

¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó Jasper sonriendo.

Si, si, si, si, si, si, claro pero ¡Ah! Para por favor – pidió.

De acuerdo- dijo y volvió a mirarme- Yo lo llamo tortura, pero jugar a las cosquillas mentales también vale- dijo sarcástico.

Bueno yo tenías que hacer eso tan importante que tenía que hacer…- bromeé-¿Se puede saber qué clase de familia tienes?- pregunté con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

Edward simplemente se encogió de hombros y se rió de esa forma tan particular suya.

Bella no te preocupes. A lo largo de los años Emmett se ha pasado mucho con Jasper y él a encontrado la manera de "vengarse" a su estilo. Pero a veces abusa un poco- se disculpó Alice.

¿Qué me paso?- replicó.

Chicos. Chicos. Haya paz. Hoy Bella es nuestra invitada deberíamos prestarle atención a ella. No saben muchas cosas sobre ella, adelante interrogadla si no se lo preguntaréis todo a Edward luego- ordeno, luego me miró- Bella lo siento- se disculpó.

Que se le va ha hacer- suspiré. En que clase de familia vampírica me había metido. Y ahora iban a interrogarme.

Bien señorita… ¿Cúal es tu apellido?- pregunto Emmett con unas gafas puestas, un bolígrafo y un bloc de notas amarillo.

¿De dónde has sacado eso?- pregunté alarmada.

Silencio aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros, limítate a contestar. Gracias- ordenó Emmett.

Puff!- resoplé- Mi apellido es Swan, de los Swan de Nueva Orleans.

Bien señorita Swan. Nombre completo suyo y de sus progenitores.

Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer. Mi madre era Renee Higginbotham Dwyer, mi padre Charlie Swan.

Bien, sigamos…- continuó Emmett.

No, no, no, no ahora me toca a mi ¿Vale?- reclamó Alice- Bien Bella háblame de moda. Tus diseñadores, tiendas, estilos…

Bien. Me gustan los vestidos: largos, cortos, de seda, gasa… Y me va mucho el estilo vintage, lo adoro- dije rápidamente.

Oh, madre mía. Edward te felicito, no podías haber encontrado una novia mejor- sonrió mientras me abrazaba. Yo miré a Edward y este sólo se encogió de hombros.

Me las vas a pagar, ya lo creo- amenacé mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

Bueno ahora me toca a mi- se aproximó Jasper, quien enviaba olas de armonía al ambiente- Bella ¿Qué tipo de estudios has cursado?

Bueno, la verdad es que no hablo mucho de ello pero… Entre un viaje y otro me licencie en Harvard en Filosofía y Psicología.- dije y todo el mundo quedó en silencio.

Y luego decíais que Edward no era raro…- comentó Emmett- Su novia es una loquera- rió.

Perdona pero es una profesión muy respetable- protestó Rosalie.

Además de la Filosofía, eso es muy profundo- comentó Jasper.

Bien no vais a preguntarme más ¿No?

Creo que primero debemos diluir la información- comentó Esme.

No- dijo Edward a mis espaldas para mi sorpresa- Perdón- dijo tras ver mi cara de susto- ¿Por qué elegiste esas carreras?- preguntó curioso enarcando una ceja.

Bueno… Por que siempre me he decantado por las carreras profundas. Las ciencias no son ni han sido nunca lo mío. Y al final de todo fue por buscar una explicación, indagar, saber el por qué, la razón de las cosas, el de donde venimos y hacia donde vamos. Después busqué el conocer, el saber, el indagar en la mente de las personas. Ver el fondo, lo que se oculta tras una máscara. Algo allí guardado en el fondo, en lo más recóndito y oscuro del alma. Alejado de la percepción diaria. Creo que en ese aspecto tu me entiendes ¿No?- pregunté con una sonrisa tras mi larga y extensa explicación.

Mejor que nadie- admitió con una sonrisa mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

Mira nuestro chiquillo, muestras de amor en público. Creíamos que esto nunca pasaría- admitió Emmett.

Nuestro pequeñín se ha hecho mayor, ha volado y ha encontrado el amor. Su pareja perfecta, su media naranja. Que bonito- canturreó Alice de un lado para el otro con una bailarina.

¿Son siempre así?- pregunté a Edward preocupada.

Empeoran con el tiempo- me confesó Edward con amargura.

¡Qué ilusión!- resoplé.

En aquel momento la casa quedó en silencio, solo tardé un segundo en comprender el por qué.

Gracias a mis oídos pude detectar que a lo lejos un coche de alta gama se acercaba.

Busqué desesperadamente la mano de Edward y cuando la encontré la oprimí con fuerza, Edward a su vez hizo lo mismo y con el otro brazo rodeó mi cintura.

El coche apenas tardó unos segundos en aparcar y ser apagado.

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, luego pasos. Lentos uno tras otro, gráciles, ágiles, cuidados y silenciosos. No quedaba duda era un vampiro, era Carlisle.

Los pasos no cesaron, uno tras otro fueron llegando y haciéndose más audibles.

En un momento, no pude precisar cuando, la puerta se abrió. Se abrió y un hombre, alto, extremadamente pálido, rubio, con unos dorados y con una belleza sobrenatural asomó al interior de la casa. Nada fuera de lo común excepto por mi, porque yo estaba ahí.

-¡¿Bella?

* * *

**¿Qué creen que pasará ahora?**

**Mmm… dejo la intriga y el suspense en el aire.**

**Muchos pensaron que el reencuentro iba a ser en el anterior cap, o en este, sean pacientes. Ya se han visto….**

**¡Dejen review!**

**¡Mordidas!**


	20. Reencuentro

**¡Hola! ****Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap, el esperadísimo Reencuentro Calisle-Bella. Aviso: será muy, muy inesperado, un capítulo muy activo, rápido que dará pie a muchas cosas. Que lo disfrutéis. Muchas gracias por los reviews. Por favor dejen uno: sugerencia, crítica constructiva, idea, comentario.**

**Sé que es un capítulo muy esperado, decisivo y crucial. Así que dejar de comeros las uñas y a leer. **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mia.

**Reencuentro**

**Esme POV**

Carlisle estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y reencontrarse con Bella.

Yo me encontraba nerviosa. Tenía miedo de la reacción de Bella. No la conocía lo suficiente como deducir su reacción pero ya la consideraba como a una hija.

Por otro lado tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pensar o sentir Carlisle. Me sentía un poco fuera de lugar con esta situación puesto que Carlisle nunca me había hablado de Bella. Me sentía dividida. Por un lado sentía enfado, puesto que Carlisle no me había dicho nada. Por otro sentía tristeza por Bella. Por lo mal que tenía que haberlo pasado tanto tiempo.

Ahora sólo me quedaba esperar y ver la reacción tanto de Carlisle como de Bella.

**Jasper POV**

La escena familiar tan idílica no se asemejaba en nada a la realidad. Esme estaba enfada y nerviosa, a la par que preocupada y triste. Bella estaba nerviosa a más no poder. Edward estaba nervioso también y muy preocupado por Bella. Emmett seguí infantil como siempre pero con un leve tono de preocupación y seriedad. Rosalie se encontraba aparentemente tranquila pero no parecía del todo real. Y Alice, Alice estaba realmente atacada. No sabía bien por qué.

Presentía que había tenido alguna visión preocupante. Deseaba preguntarle y calmara pero con la tensión del ambiente no conseguiría nada más que poner peor las cosas.

Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien. Que Bella no lo pasara mal. Que Carlisle no reaccionara de mala manera. Y que Edward, por lo menos se mantuviera al margen si las cosas se ponían feas, por el bien de todo y todos.

**Emmett POV**

La era realmente un muermo. Todo el mundo serio, callado y nervioso. Odiaba esa situación. Cuando todos saben algo pero nadie dice nada.

Por una parte podía entenderlo. No es fácil enfrentarte a tu pasado, sobre todo cuando tu pasado es oscuro y tenebroso como por ejemplo el de Rosalie.

Rosalie. Rosalie estaba últimamente muy alegre, amable, cariñosa y generosa de lo que había estado desde que la conozco. No es tan retraída con la familia, está más amable, menos resentida, más enérgica y sobretodo llena de vida. Perfecta como ella misma.

Carlisle acababa de abrir la puerta y el silencio podía cortarse con cuchillo, machete, sierra, daga, espada, sable y armas varias.

En silencio esperé la evolución de los acontecimientos.

**Alice POV**

Odiaba mi situación. Mi don estaba inutilizado, sedado, anestesiado. No podía ver nada, absolutamente nada. Si a Bella ya no podía verla en mis visiones entre que ella estuviera tan cerca y todos tan tensos y nerviosos a mi me dejaba fuera de combate.

Sentía como Jasper intentaba, sin efecto, calmar el ambiente. Además de, que sin necesidad de ser él, podía notar su preocupación por mi. Quería correr a tranquilizarle, puesto que sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero había algo más importante.

Aparte de Bella, por quien sentía mucha preocupación me inquietaba Rose. Rosalie estaba cambiada, no solo positiva y alegre como la última semana sino que desde hacía un par de días estaba más misteriosa, retraída y peligroso. Aunque la conocía mucho no lograba desentrabar lo que le pasaba.

Sólo esperaba que todo fuera bien y no pasara nada negativo. Pero algo en mi interior me decía que no.

**Rosalie POV**

La casa estaba tensa. Todos estábamos nerviosos. Hasta Emmett estaba realmente serio y preocupado.

Lo que estaba a punto de suceder era digno de tales sentimientos.

Bella iba a reencontrarse con Carlisle, quien la había convertido años atrás y quien nos había mentido a todos nosotros.

Y yo, yo iba a vengarme.

Debía prestar atención a lo que pensaba, ya que, Edward podía darse cuenta.

No pretendía hacer daño a nadie, solo ajustar cuentas.

**Edward POV**

No podía soportar tanta tensión. En un momento a otro iba a explotar. Toda la familia tensa, nerviosa y preocupada. Yo sujetando a Bella por la cintura, estoy seguro al cien por cien que si fuera humana temblaría como un flan.

Y ella precisamente era la que me trastocaba más aún. Como no podía leer su mente no podía imaginar qué le asaba por la cabeza, que sentía y que pensaba que haría.

Sólo esperaba con todo el amor de mi corazón que no sucediera nada que la hiriera o la hiciera sufrir.

Me limité a arropar con mis brazos a Bella para hacerla sentir lo mejor posible y esperé a que todo sucediera.

**Bella POV**

No podía creer o que estaba sucediendo.

Todo el mundo a mi alrededor me observaba. Todo el mundo esperaba el momento en el que Carlisle entrara por la puerta y me viera. Todo el mundo esperaba mi reacción y su reacción.

Yo carcomida por el miedo solo podía acurrucarme en los brazos de Edward como un niño pequeño.

Tras abrirse la puerta, el hombre-no humano entró a la casa.

Su reacción fue rápida al verme.

-¿¡¿Bella?- gritó asustado, confuso y desorientado.

Yo lo miré, en silencio y muy quieta. Observé su reacción. Su rostro inmortal, por el cual los años no pasaban y jamás pasarían. Su expresión reflejaba sus emociones: confusión, sorpresa, duda e incluso miedo. Sin embargo su semblante reflejaba autoridad e infundía respeto.

De todo aquello pude percatarme en menos de un segundo. Tras aquello no pude recordar que me llevó a hacer lo que hice hasta pasados días de horror.

-¡TÚ! – grité antes de deshacerme de los pétreos y confortantes. Corrí despavorida hacia Carlisle y con todas mis fuerzas me abalancé sobre él.

Perdí la razón de ser y se me nubló la vista. Solo pude ver a mi objetico, a Carlisle.

Ambos rodábamos por el suelo. Yo intentaba patear, golpear y atacar a la vez que ponerme en pie.

Podía oír algo de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Oía gritos de asombro, susto y pronto de reacción.

Mientras yo intentaba atacar y acabar con mi adversario este actuaba de otro modo. Simplemente se defendía. Paraba mis golpes, esquivaba mis patadas y gritaba intentando hacerme entrar en razón.

En un momento de liberación pude ponerme de pie. Detrás de mi los robustos brazos y seguros de Emmett intentaron pararme, cual fue su sorpresa al verse volando hacia las escaleras.

Tras librarme de Emmett volví a la carga. Corrí hasta pararme en frente de Carlisle. Quien se mantenía impasible.

En menos de un segundo salió volando hacia el exterior de la casa por la fuerza del puñetazo que acababa de propinarle, el mismo que había roto la cristalera frontal de la casa.

Tras unos alaridos de desconsuelo yo volví a correr hacia el exterior de a casa, cuando estaba a punto de saltar desde el ventanal el agarre de Jasper me paralizó.

-¡Bella, para por favor!- me pidió mientras intentaba tranquilizarme. Yo hice caso omiso, dirigí una mirada amenazadora a Jasper y me deshice de su agarre con suma facilidad.

Salté ligera como una mariposa y caí con la gracia de una bailarina. Justa cuando me dirigía hacia Carlisle alguien me agarró por atrás.

Unos brazos pétreos me envolvieron y me condujeron hasta estar frente a frente al rostro de Edward.

¡Bella!- gritó con ansiedad, preocupación y miedo en su rostro.

¡Déjame, maldito seas!- le ladré bruscamente antes de empujarle de una patada y hacerle entrar en el garaje atravesando la pared.

No tuve tiempo de pensar en nada ya que mi instinto me impedía hacerlo. Corrí de nuevo hacia Carlisle. Junto a él Esme lo abrazaba temerosamente de que no estuviera bien.

Me acerqué lentamente con rostro amenazador en señal de que se apartara. Pero no lo hizo. Miró de reojo por detrás de mi.

Me giré bruscamente y vi a Alice acercándose a mi furiosa.

Corrió hasta alcanzarme y sujetarme por los brazos.

¡BELLA!- me chilló, iba a continuar pero alguien se lo impidió. Rosalie tiró de ella hasta que consiguió librarse de ella.

¡Bella, tu trabajo aquí ya ha terminado, ahora es mi turno!- gritó, mirándome con la mirada perdida y el rostro inexpresivo.

¿Qué dices?- dije mientras me preparaba para apartarla. Ella con fuerza sujetó mi brazo y en un momento me lazó contra la puerta del garaje. Lo último que pude ver fue como Rosalie corría y se abalanzaba sobre Carlisle.

Tras esa imagen el resto fue un choque. Atravesé una pared y choqué contra otra fuertemente sin romperla.

Mientras caía volví en mi. Me di cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, de todos a los cuales había golpeado, de Carlisle y de él. Edward.

Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude y comencé a correr hasta internarme en el bosque.

Corrí, corrí y corrí hasta que llegué al acantilado. Miré el mar, el horizonte y luego oí un ruido.

Me giré bruscamente y vi a Edward, quien inexpresivo se acercaba lentamente a mi.

No, no Edward, no. ¡No te acerques!- grité asustada.

Be- Be- Bella soy yo- habló, lentamente con su perfecta voz aterciopelada.

¡NO! ¡Edward no!- chillé histérica.

Bella, por favor, ven conmigo- dijo mientras se acercaba más y estiraba la mano hacia mi.

¡No, no, no, no!- chillé y salté del acantilado. Di varias vueltas y luego caí al agua.

No puedo describir con palabras, y jamás podré, como me snetí en aquel momento. Como mi corazón muerto había sido arrancada de mi pecho. Como lentamente todo lo que había sido luz retornada a ser oscuridad.

Como nunca nada volvería a ser igual, como lo había deshecho todo, como no había sabido enfrentarme al pasado.

Como le había perdido, como ya no estaba. Porque su nombre en mis labios dolía. Edward.

* * *

**¿Sorpresa, esperado, adecuado?**

**¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?**

**¿Final de una relación, ruptura?**

**¿La familia?**

**¿Rosalie?**

**¿Bella?**

**¿Edward?**

**¿Carlisle?**

**¿El resto?**

**Muchas incógnitas…**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Un saludo y hasta el próximo cap.**

**¡Dejen review!**

**¡Mordidas!**


	21. Shock

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap, el post-reencuentro Calisle-Bella. Que lo disfrutéis. Muchas gracias por los reviews. Por favor dejen uno: sugerencia, crítica constructiva, idea, comentario.**

**Este cap nos cuenta, en su mayoría, lo que sucede desde el punto de vista de Carlisle y algo más sobre lo que pasa después y sobre Rosalie.**

**No os cuento más. ¡A leer!**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stepheine Meyer.

* * *

**Shock**

**Unas Hora Después**

**Edward POV**

Mi existencia había dejado de tener sentido.

Bella, Bella, Bella. Había pasado tanto en tan poco.

Yo seguía aún ahí. Quieto, inmóvil.

Mirando sin ver. Oyendo sin oír. Viviendo sin vivir.

**Carlisle POV**

Todavía estaba en estado de shock.

Todos lo estábamos.

Esme se abrazaba fuertemente a mi mientras en silencio sollozaba.

Alice se escondía en el pecho de Jasper mientras sollozaba y se culpaba a si misma.

Jasper, mientras intentaba consolar a Alice, no paraba de mirar, abatido, de un lado al otro.

Edward, Edward había salido corriendo hacia la espesura tiempo atrás.

Emmett no estaba, corría tras Rosalie a través del bosque.

Rosalie había corrido hacia el bosque gritando y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Bella, Bella simplemente había salido corriendo según pude ver, hacia un lugar indeterminado.

Carlisle, Carlisle- me llamaba Esme, entrecortadamente mientras tiraba con suavidad de mi brazo.

¿Si?- pregunté.

¿Qué está pasando?- su pregunta me hizo reflexionar.

_**Flash Back**_

_Volvía en el Mercedes a casa después de un día de trabajo agotador._

_Desde la mañana tenía un extraño `resentimiento, algo que me inquietaba. Pero con tanto trabajo no tuve tiempo de centrarme en eso._

_Aparqué en el garaje y pude oír la casa en un silencio más superior al normal._

_Aparqué el coche y subí rápidamente a casa._

_Abrí la puerta y entré a la casa._

_Al entrar pude ver a toda la familia. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward y…_

_Pude ver a una chica. No muy alta, morena, con los ojos verdes, vampiresa, de una belleza innata y un poder sobrenatural. Sin duda era Bella. La joven que hacía ya muchos años antes de convertir a Esme y Edward._

_Había tenido una larga enfermedad y no se merecía morir._

_Recuerdo que cuando despertó odiaba todo lo que había sucedido, y durante varios años me odié a mi mismo por eso._

_Huí de la ciudad tiempo después de que Bella se fuera. Incapaz de continuar con mi farsa en aquel lugar._

_Tiempo después encontré a Esme y a Edward. Pese a lo mal que aún me sentía volví a convertir a alguien más. A Edward, a Esme, a Rosalie y a Emmett._

_Tras una reflexión de un instante volví a la realidad._

_-¡¿Bella?- grité chocado._

_No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que lo comprendí. Bella era la novia de Edward, toda la familia la conocía excepto yo. Era la chica por la cual Edward se había peleado, la cual por la quel os Quileutes habían chocado contra los vampiros y la causa de la reunión de hoy._

_Su reacción fue pronta._

_-¡TÚ!- gritó mientras se alejaba de Edward y de su abrazo. No pude comprender que pretendía hacer hasta que fue tarde._

_Se abalanzó corriendo hacia mi._

_Tenía una fuerza realmente superior. _

_Caí al suelo y comenzamos a rodar por él. Bella atacaba, golpeaba, pataleaba y trataba de ponerse de pie. Yo trataba de defenderme y deshacerme de su ataque sin herirla._

_Pude percibir que además de nosotros a nuestro alrededor la familia se alteraba por segundos. Oí gritos, alaridos y chillidos._

_Tras un breve forcejeo Bella consiguió ponerse de pie pero fue retenida por Emmett rápidamente. Lo que no imaginaba era que Bella lo lanzaría violentamente contra las escaleras ante el asombro de todos._

_Mientras yo aproveché para ponerme de pie._

_Bella no tardó en volver y ponerse frente a mi._

_No tuve tiempo a reaccionar ya que Bella por sorpresa me propinó un puñetazo en el abdomen. Salí volando hacia el exterior de la casa, rompiendo a mi paso una de las cristaleras frontales y cai brutalmente contra el suelo._

_Bella no tardó en volver a aparecer. Saltó ágilmente y cayó sin problemas en el suelo._

_Cuando, de nuevo, se dirigía a mi Edward en un rápido y ágil movimiento la sujetó he hizo que le mirara._

_¡Bella!- gritó con ansiedad, preocupado y temeroso._

_¡Déjame, maldito seas!- la ladró Bella a la cara. Un segundo después le propinó una patada que e hizo volar, atravesar una pared y acabar en el garaje._

_Mientras todo esto ocurría Esme se acercó a mi rápidamente entre sollozos a abrazarme y preguntar por mi estado._

_Tras unos segundo Bella volvió a acercarse._

_Noté como gesticulaba algo a Esme, le incitaba a irse, ella negó con la cabeza mientras fijaba su vista en un punto a lo lejos de Bella._

_Ella lo percibió y miró atrás._

_Vio acercarse a Alice furiosa. Quien corrió hacia ella y la sujetó por lso brazos._

_¡BELLA!- le chillo mientras la coaccionaba. Iba a seguir pero alguien la interrumpió._

_Rosalie tiró de Alice hasta deshacerse de ella._

_¡Bella, tu trabajo aquí ya ha terminado, ahora es mi turno!- gritó para sorpresa de todos._

_¿Qué dices? - replicó Bella. Rosalie a modo de contestación le sujetó el brazo con fuerza y la lanzó contra la puerta del garaje y atravesó una pared. _

_Fue la última vez que vi a Bella._

_Luego volví a mirar a Rosalie._

_Lo sabía ¿sabes?- dijo con odio, asco y resignación pero a la vez usando una voz impersonal mientras se acercaba lentamente paso a paso hacia mi- Sabía que tu egoísmo no había sido con nosotros, que había algo más ¿La convertiste verdad? Bella, ¿la recuerdas no? Le hiciste lo mismo, la convertiste, la hiciste sufrir y la condenaste como a todos nosotros. Pero ahora ya no podrás hacer nada más. Es tu hora- dijo pausadamente y luego corrió hacia mi._

_Se abalanzo y comenzó a atacarme con fiereza y rudeza._

_Traté de soltarme pero no podía._

_Tras unos angustiosos segundos algo separó a Rosalie de mi._

_Esme y Emmett._

_¿Qué es todo esto? Oh! Por favor! Parad ya!- gritó angustiada Esme._

_¡ROSALIE! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? ESTA NO ERES TÚ, POR FAVOR ROSE- suplicó Emmett._

_¡Dejadme todos!- gritos en un tono que no pude comprender si era angustia, furia o algo indeterminado._

_Tras eso salió corriendo y la perdimos de vista._

_Emmett dirigió una mirada hacia nosotros y salió corriendo en la misma dirección._

_En aquel momento comencé a pensar con claridad en todo lo que había ocurrido._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

No, no, no sé- admití derrotado mientras me dejaba caer en un sillón.

¿Cómo que no?- me replicó Jasper- Tu precisamente deberías saberlo. Eres el más indicado.

Jasper- replicó Esme.

¿Qué? No entiendo nada, tengo derecho a enfadarme, saber la verdad. Basta ya de tanto secretismo. ¿Qué somos una familia? A mi me parece que no.

Jasper, para, por favor.- rogó Alice sin casi moverse. Jasper se quedó en silencio, se sentó y acurrucó a Alice.

Tienes razón. Ha llegado el momento de hablar. Pero debemos estar todos. Jasper y Esme ir a buscar a Emmett y Rosalie, Alice tu quédate aquí para cuando lleguen todos. Yo iré a buscar a Edward.

¿Seguro?

Si, es el momento- contesté, besé a Esme y me fui rápidamente.

**Bella POV**

Entré violentamente en la casa, aún chorreando agua, y cerré la puerta fuertemente.

Comencé a chillar despavorida hasta que recordé a Edward.

¿Por favor como podía ser tan idiota? Tan rastrera, odiosa, malévola y estúpida.

¿POR QUÉ? Me preguntaba sin cesar ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

No había tiempo.

Corrí hacia la parte superior de la casa.

Entré violentamente en mi habitación. Saqué las maletas y las rellené rápidamente todas las maletas con todo lo que había en los armarios.

Entre sollozos recogí todo lo que pudiera indicar que había estado allí.

Cuando hube terminado, pocos minutos después, cogí de mi vieja libreta de partituras tres hojas.

Cogí la vieja pluma y una pequeña botella de tinta.

Escribí con una cuidada caligrafía en las tres hojas.

Cuando terminé una la deposité suavemente encima de mi cama.

Luego salí de la habitación. Caminé varios pasos hasta la habitación enfrente de la mía.

Acaricié la puerta con las yemas de los dedos pero no fui capaz de entrar.

Tras un profundo parpadeo salí corriendo hacia el exterior de la casa. Guardé todo en el maletero, me subí al coche y comencé a conducir con violencia.

Tras varios segundos frené en seco. Me bajé y corrí hacia la población.

No tardé en encontrarle, inconfundible.

Le llamé la atención, no tardó en reconocerme.

No le permití hablar. Deposité en su mano una hoja de papel doblado.

Prométeme que no lo leerás hasta pasada una hora. Lo comprenderás todo cuando lo hagas. Por favor hazlo así. No me sigas. Avoir, Jacob- dije lentamente, le abracé, le besé en la mejilla y lentamente solté su mano hasta irme.

¡Pero Bella! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Bella?- gritó mientras me perdía en la espesura del bosque.

Ignoré sus gritos, me subí al coche y comencé a conducir.

¿A dónde iba? Ni yo misma lo sabía.

¿Por qué? Eso era lógico.

¿Por qué de verdad? Eso era lo más duro. Escapaba, huía de mi destino.

Era lo que siempre había hecho, huir, era mi naturaleza.

¿Enfrentarse a los problemas?

No

¿Huir?

Si.

* * *

**Fin…**

**De este cap.**

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Por qué ha actuado Rose así?**

**¿ A dónde va Bella?**

**¿Qué pasará con Edward?**

**¿Qué ponen las cartas de Bella?**

**¿Dónde irá y para quién es la tercera?**

**¿Qué había tras la puerta?**

**Muchas incógnitas y una sola solución…**

**¡El próximo cap!**

**Dejen un review.**

**¡Mordidas ^.^!**


	22. Monstruo

**Hola de nuevo. Feliz Halloween a todos. ****Muchas gracias por los reviews. Por favor dejen uno: sugerencia, crítica constructiva, idea, comentario.**

**Estoy muy contenta de celebrar mi 1º Halloween aquí en FF, como autora, y como no como ávida lectora. Estoy muy feliz y contenta de todos los frutos que aquí he cosechado. De los reviews tan elogiadores y de apoyo que he recibido. De todos lo que me han puesto en autor o historia favorita, y en alerta también . A todos los lectores que siempre dejan reviews, también a los lectores silenciosos que, aunque no se les vea, están ahí.**

**En defintiva gracias a todos, feliz Halloween.**

**Como regalo de esta fiesta os traigo un nuevo cap. No contiene ninguna fiesta ni nada por el estilo, la situación ya es mala de por si como para montar fiestas… Y sin más dilación…**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stepheine Meyer.

* * *

**Monstruo**

**Bella POV**

"_Señores pasajeros les informamos de que el vuelo con destino a Italia acaba de aterrizar_

_Gracias por volar con Air Itali. Esperamos hayan disfrutado del vuelo y confíen en nosotros para su próximo viaje."_

La aguda voz de la operadora de cabina retumbó en todo el avión. Durante unos minutos se oyeron varios ruidos que preocuparon a más de uno, pero que yo pude percibir que no salían de la más pura normalidad.

Tras unos minutos el avión paró de moverse.

Dejé salir a todos los ocupantes y abandoné el avión en último lugar.

Salí lentamente escondida bajo mi nuevo look, unas gafas de pasta, una gran sudadera negra y holgada, unos pantalones negros ajustados y unas converse negras.

Tardé poco en llegar a la estación para recoger mis maletas, las cuales no tardaron en aparecer.

Cuando lo hicieron las cogí violentamente y salí corriendo de la terminal. En la acera pedí un taxi y me subí en el.

Sabía que esta huída y escape era una simple tapadera. Fuera a donde fuera, caminara por donde caminara, viera a quien viera nada de eso podría sanar mis heridas. Jamás podría redimirme de mi culpa y mi sufrimiento.

- A Volterra, por favor- indiqué al taxista.

Era un monstruo

**Edward POV**

Llevaba varias horas en el mismo lugar.

Quieto, pensando sin existir. En un momento alguien llegó hasta donde me encontraba.

No tardé en averiguar quien.

Tras darme cuenta volví a mi y me puse a la defensiva.

- ¿Edward? -Preguntó Carlisle enfrente a mí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- recriminé entre dientes.

- Edward, por favor, tenemos que hablar, todos juntos. Los demás están esperándonos.

- ¿Todos? Bella…

- No, ella no-suspiró- pero volverá, estoy seguro. Confía en mi hijo. Por favor-rogó.

Yo me limité a comenzar a caminar en dirección a la casa, Carlisle me siguió.

La travesía por el bosque no duró mucho.

Aún podía sentir el efluvio de Bella através del intrincado camino del bosque. Era como si ella aún estuviera allí. Pero no.

Ya no.

Ella ya no estaba, se había ido.

Yo y el fondo de mi ser sabíamos que todo esto era culpa mía. Mis celos, mi sobreprotección y la incapacidad de saber cuidar el mayor de los tesoros de mi vida. La razón de ella.

Era un monstruo.

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba en las profundidades del bosque. Aovillada con las piernas recogidas y abrazadas con los brazos. Llovía fuertemente desde hacía un rato ya.

Llevaba ahí no sabía cuanto tiempo ya. Sentía la lluvia caer sobre, el viento soplar y rugir contra las copas de los árboles, podía oír el mar embravecido chocar contra los acantilados, podía oír coches y motos incluso.

Sin embargo no podía ver nada, tenía el rostro enterrado entre las piernas.

No quería ver, no quería oír, no quería existir.

Lo que había hecho era ruin, egoísta, maleducado y de lo peor.

La culpa me golpeaba continuamente, una y otra vez, sin cesar y sin descanso.

Mi cabeza me decía "Todos van a rechazarte…", "Serás exiliada…"…

Pero había algo que me quemaba más de que cualquier cosa. Emmett.

O podía para de verle. Mi cabeza me bombardeaba con imágenes, recuerdos, momentos, palabras…

Podía ver su sonrisa, sus chistes, nuestro primer encuentro, nuestra boda… Y eso me mataba.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No encontraba respuesta.

Sollocé suavemente.

No lograba comprender el por qué ¿Por qué tanto odio repentino? ¿Estaba realmente tan enfada y resentida? ¿Tan llena de odio?

Me sumergí en lo más profundo de mi mente.

Pude ver el odio que le había guardado a Carlisle durante años. La rabia, el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que había pasado durante años. Y entonces lo vi.

Lo que sentía era simplemente no ser el centro, pensar el no tenerlo todo, el no ser la número uno. Egoísmo y envidia era todo lo malo en mi.

Sollocé nuevamente más alto.

Había cometido errores en mi vida, muchos, demasiados. Había guardado odio, vanidad, egoísmo, rencor, rabia… Y había sido capaz de olvidar amor, cariño y ternura.

Tenía un corazón muerto, podrido, inservible.

Era un monstruo.

**Carlisle POV**

En el salón de la gran casa retumbaban las agujas del segundero del gran reloj que coronaba la estancia.

Una y otra vez. Hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

Sin cesar y sin parar. Sin acelerar ni frenar.

El silencio sepulcral reinaba en la casa.

Esme y Jasper habían vuelto tras unos minutos, habían tenido un encuentro un tanto _complicado_ con Emmett El cual había terminado con Emmett muy enfadado gritando que lo dejaran ir a él solo por Rosalie.

Edward y yo no tardamos en volver a la casa. Esme se había abrazado a mi de nuevo. Alice y Jasper habían vuelto a sentarse juntos, pero Alice mantenía una posición seria, atenta a sus visiones.

Edward a su vez se encontraba cerca de la cocina alejado del resto. Miraba al suelo. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habíamos llegado.

En esos momentos deseaba poseer su don. Saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, que pensaba, quería hacer y decir.

El verle de ese modo me hizo reflexionar.

El reencuentro con Bella, su reacción, la de todos habían sembrado lo duda en mi.

Me replanteaba lentamente, una y otra vez, toda mi existencia.

Por mi mente pasaban momentos. Mi nacimiento, mi infancia, mi conversión, mi sufrimiento y desesperación, la primera conversión que hice, todas las demás… Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett… Bella.

Qué odiosos recuerdos…

Sobre mi caía una gran losa de piedra, la cual cargaba desde hacía muchos años.

Una gran mentira.

Grande, horrorosa, siempre acechante a mostrarse tal y como era.

Una mentira sobre la cual había sedimentado el resto de mi vida, mi existencia.

La mentira poco a poco fue secando, como los pies en el cemento, hasta quedar retenida en el pasado. Sin desaparecer, pero sin verse.

¿Por qué? Me preguntaba ¿Por qué nunca había hablado sobre la conversión de Bella?

¿Por la culpa? ¿Por la decepción? ¿Por la carga de dejar suelta a una neófita en el mundo?

Y lo peor… ¿Por qué lo hice otra vez? Con Edward, con Esme, con Emmett y con… Rosalie.

Ela misma era la prueba existente de mis errores. El resentimiento, el odio la culpa y la rabia eran los sentimientos que albergaba hacia mi. Ni respeto, ni cariño… Solo negatividad.

¿De veras era eso lo único que aportaba la transformación? ¿Crear un monstruo? ¿Una condena eterna?

En aquel momento comprendí.

No entregaba una segunda oportunidad, no era una salvación sino una condena. La perturbación de un descanso para convertirlo en una condena.

Era un monstruo.

**Emmett POV**

Tras encontrarme con Esme y Jasper y tener que gritarles para que me dejaran solo continué con mi aventura.

Me adentré rápidamente, cada vez más en la espesura del bosque.

Estaba inundado por la niebla, la humedad y ese pesado olor a árbol.

Iba de un lado para el otro, sin saber bien a donde. Necesitaba encontrarla.

¿Dónde estaba?

Rosalie

Mi mente la llamaba, desesperada.

El amor de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, el delirio de mi mente y el sentido de mi ser.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mi mente ¿Qué había pasado para que actuara de ese modo? ¿Tenía yo algo que ver?

No podía continuar de ese modo, de un momento a otro mi corazón se rompería en miles de pedazos y nadie, a excepción de ella podría arreglarlo.

En un momento impreciso capté su efluvio.

Corrí sin mirar a donde hasta verla.

Estaba aovillada con las piernas recogidas y abrazadas con los brazos.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella. Me arrodillé enfrente suya.

Oí como sollozaba.

Con cuidado retiré sus brazos de sus piernas y pude verle el rostro.

Vi a una chica triste, apena, que sufría. A alguien enamorado, humilde y con deseos de perdón.

Vi a Rosalie, pero a la vez no.

- ¿Emmett?- preguntó temblorosamente.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí y no voy a irme.

- ¿Emmett podrás perdonarme? Si no lo haces…-cogió aire po-podré entenderte, sé se que soy un monstruo-dijo con severa dificultad.

No pude contestar de otro modo que con un fuerte abrazo. La rodeé con mis brazos y la traje hacia mi.

Con dulzura besé su frente y la abracé más fuerte.

**Alice POV**

En el salón reinaba el silencio.

- ¡Ya!- di un salto en mi sitio.

- ¿Qué has visto?- preguntó Jasper a mi lado.

- Emmett, Emmett ha encontrado a Rosalie.

- ¿Vienen? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jasper de nuevo.

- Están juntos, vendrán en poco tiempo- aclaré.

- Menos mal… Podría haber sido peor-comentó Jasper. Edward le fulminó con la mirada, era el único movimiento que había hecho desde que había llegado. Luego posó su vista en mi.

- No- dije lentamente y en bajo tono- me cuesta verla aunque ella quiera, y si no quiere no vale la pena ni que lo intente.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Por qué ha actuado Rose así?**

**¿Qué hace Bella en Volterra?**

**¿Irá a alguna fiesta de Halloween?**

**¿Qué hará Edward?**

**¿Se disfrazará?**

**¿Qué ponen las cartas de Bella?**

**Dejen un review.**

**Incógnitas, reales y no tanto, con una única resolución…**

**Morderse las uñas hasta el próximo cap.**

**¡Mordidas!**


	23. Convulsión

**¡Hola! Ya se acercan las Navidades, Felices Fiestas. Que pasen una buena Nochebuena, Navidad, Fin de Año y Reyes a todos. Que disfruten, sean felices, rían y se sientan fantásticamente.**

** Y bueno aquí tenemos en nuevo cap. ****Muchas gracias por los reviews. Por favor dejen uno: sugerencia, crítica constructiva, idea, comentario. ****Este cap como su nombre indica es un capítulo más de transición que de historia, aunque nos avecina nos grandes cambios, aclara todo lo sucedido y lo que provoca. Sin más dilación el cap:**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

* * *

**Convulsión**

**Bella POV**

El coche se tambaleaba lentamente, oscilando de un lado al otro, por la brillante carretera.

Era un día soleado. Me había asegurado de que los cristales estaban tintados para cualquier problema.

Tras una asfixiante media hora de viaje el coche llegó a su destino. Tras adentrarse en la ciudad se detuvo. Yo me apresuré a pagar, coger mi equipaje y bajar con la rapidez de un rayo.

Sin dejar tiempo me adentré en las milenarias callejuelas y llegué hasta el hotel.

La fachada era de un predominante color blanco, con algún toque dorado en los balcones. Los cuales sobresalían con una cuidada arquitectura.

Un gran pórtico era la entrada. Blanco, ligero y cuidado.

Cargando con las maletas, el pelo revuelto, maquillaje sin cuidar, desaliñada y con una ropa que no inspiraba ni ápice de confianza; al recepcionista, un joven pecoso, de ojos profundos y un tanto perspicaz, le costó identificarme y darme las llaves.

A consecuencia se pasó un tiempo intentando convencerme de que me llevara las maletas, me acompañara y si necesitaba ayuda para guiarme por la ciudad. Educadamente renegué de toda petición educadamente y con una sonrisa de porcelana.

Tras unos minutos entré en la habitación, dejé caer las maletas y me tiré sobre la cama. Era muy agradable, grande, de alta calidad. La ropa de cama era blanca, al igual que la habitación, y poseía en algunos objetos y lugares el contraste en gris.

Tras unos segundos corrí como el rayo. Me duché durante un largo tiempo, había una gran bañera. Tras eso salí, me vestí realmente elegante. Un traje largo negro y unos tacones de vértigo. Me dejé el pelo suelto, un tanto desarreglado. Me maquillé, me eché colonia, cogí mi bolso y salí al pasillo del andar de mi habitación.

Bajé por las escaleras, dejé la llave en recepción y salí por la puerta.

Era un día particularmente frío, una noche helada. Si la calle estuviera más transitada la gente me miraría ya que el traje era muy escotado y no llevaba nada por encima. Pero nadie me veía, así que no me preocupé.

Caminé entre las calles sin prisa, lentamente.

Me colé por las callejuelas más estrecha y tras un breve paseo llegué a mi destino.

Una amplia y vacía plaza se hallaba ante mi.

Era realmente muy bella. De piedra. Una fuente, de piedra también, coronaba la gran plaza. Un torreón reinaba en la noche estrellada. Era el central del gran palacio de la villa italiana.

Bajo la gran torre se hallaba un gran reloj y una puerta con un juego de arcas que se entrelazaban entre si.

Caminé lentamente, mis pasos sonaban y retumbaban con curiosa ligereza por toda la plaza En un par de minutos había llegado a la gran puerta.

Era un gran portón de roble, muy antiguo, pero por el cual parecían no pasar los años. Estaba cuidado, barnizado y era tan bello que a nadie se atrevería a tocarlo.

Según sabía, había leído y visto el palacio que antaño había sido un gran centro e poder era ahora un gran museo que acogía diariamente a muchos turistas, curiosos y visitantes.

Supuse que mis cuadros no se encontrarían expuestos porque no poseían la antigüedad acorde con el castillo ni nada semejante

Supuse de igual modo que los tendrían a buen recaudo, cuidados y mantenidos a la temperatura y humedad precisa para su buena conservación.

Había conseguido contactar con la recepcionista del palacio quien me había concertado una citación con el "dueño" del palacio para hablar sobre los cuadros.

Pude abrir la puerta con facilidad y adentrarme en el castillo. Llegué hasta un curioso ascensor. Entré en él y subí hasta el piso indicado.

Tardó más de lo que yo misma había planeado. Al abrirse pude ver ante mi una estancia circular, de ambiente gótico con una luz atenuada que creaba un ambiente cálido y acogedor.

En un lugar pude ver a Gianna, la joven humana que administraba en su mayoría el castillo.

Hola señorita Swan- dijo con amabilidad, mientras me tendía la mano. La cual yo estreché.

Bella por favor- repliqué educadamente.

Veo que es usted como ellos…- dijo con curiosidad, admiración y un tanto de miedo.

¿Perdón?- ¿Qué pensaba?, ¿Quiénes eran "ellos"?

¡Oh! No se preocupe, no tenga miedo. La recibirán en un segundo, espere aquí.- dijo entre sonrisas mientras se perdía por el pasillo que daba la entrada al castillo en la planta en la que me encontraba.

Oí varios pasos, una puerta, leves susurros, de nuevo una puerta, pasos y Gianna volvió a aparecer ante mi.

Señorita Swan, pase, la esperan ya- dijo seria, me indicó el camino y volvió a su puesto.

Me encaminé sin dudarlo ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso podían ser vampiros? No, lo dudaba mucho…

A medida que mis pasos se adentraban más en el pasillo oía unas voces cada vez más definidas.

Tras unos casi veinticinco metros me encontré una gran puerta de madera, más clara que el portón, lisa y con grandes tiradores de oro macizo.

No me costó lo más mínimo abrirla y entrar.

Ante mi se abrió una gran sala. Era redonda. En la parte norte había una elevación en la cual había tres sillas en apariencia de tronos, alrededor de la sala reinaba en mármol pulido y detallado.

La sala no estaba vacía. En los tres "tronos" había tres persona en apariencia aburrida y cansada. A su alrededor y por toda la sala había varias personas, hombres y mujeres, de mediana edad desde adolescentes a jóvenes treintañeros.

Todos me miraban en silencio, observaban cada uno de mis movimientos. Comencé a fijarme en ellos, en especial en el que se encontraba ya de pie frente al trono central.

Isabella- pronunció con su voz fuerte y luego posó sus autoritarios ojos borgoña carmesí sobre mi.

Vampiros- susurré.

**Emmett POV**

Llevaba a Rosalie en los brazos. Ella se acurrucaba en mi.

Me habías costado tanto, demasiado convencerla. Se sentía muy fatal, fatal consigo misma.

Mientras cruzábamos el bosque se más a mi y con más fuerza. Me miraba con sus ojos dorados mientras su melena rubia ondeaba al viento. Entonces, justo en aquel instante lo vi, _la vi_.

Era la bella, sincera y humilde Rosalie Lillian Hale. La chica de la que me había enamorado, la mirada que me había cautivado.

Faltaban unos metro para llegar a la casa y Rose se etnsó de repente, paré y rápidamente se incorporó.

¿Rose?- pregunté angustiado

**Rosalie POV**

Tras una charla-discusión con Emmett me había convencido para volver.

Ante mis ojos Emmett me había mostrado mi verdadero yo, la persona con la que compartía su existencia, su pareja, su media naranja, yo.

Oír su voz, sus recuerdos, sus palabras de ayuda, amor… Todo eso me hizo coger su mano en cuanto me la prestó e ir con él. Con Emmett, con mi Emmett.

Tras convencerme insistí en que me llevase él, no me sentía aún con el ánimo suficiente para caminar y tan siquiera soportar mi propio peso.

Emmett se dejó convencer sin dudarlo y me cogió entre sus brazos. Durante el trayecto no dejé de mirarle ni un segundo. El cada cierto tiempo me miraba pero sin descuidar el rumbo y la velocidad.

En un momento percibí el efluvio de Carlisle y me tensé en menos de un segundo.

Emmett se dio cuenta, paró en seco y yo me puse a la defensiva en un segundo.

¿Y ahora qué? Me pregunté a mi misma.

¿Entraré por la puerta así, como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Saludaré y haré mi típico comentario sardónico e hiriente?

¿Me peinaré el pelo, me vestiré como una diva y me maquillaré como una estrella como de costumbre? ¿Fingiré que todo sigue igual?

No.

¿Rose? ¿Rose? ¡ROSE!- gritó Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos, llevaba un tiempo llamándome desesperado.

¿Si?- dije en un susurro

¿Qué pasa Rose? ¿Quieres entrar?- preguntó protector y con miedo.

No sé- dije y me miró con duda- no sé si debo ni si puedo.

¿Cómo? ¡Vamos Rose! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?- dijo volviendo a su tono infantil.

¡Emmett!- chillé

Tranquila- volvió a un tono solemne- Rose- dijo mientras me cogía el rostro entre sus manos- No tengas miedo. Eres una mujer fuerte, segura, humilde y bella. Cometes errores pero sabes rectificar y eso, eso lo borra todo. El arrepentimiento, el deseo de un perdón, la promesa de un cambio todo te hace digna de ir y entrar a donde quieras. Decir, opinar, hacer y entrar donde, como y cuando quieras. Y en casa de los Cullen siempre te abrirán las puertas, y lo sabes. Y aunque eso no ocurriese, que lo dudo mucho- arrugó las fracciones- estoy yo, aquí, contigo. Para siempre- terminó en un susurro.

Dudé durante una décima de segundo hasta que Emmett fijó sus ojos en mi. En ellos vi algo más allá de unos dorados ojos.

Me perdí en su mirada y luego me abalancé a sus labios. Me dejé llevar por el amor, por todo lo que sentía por Emmett.

Tras un tiempo, de esos imposibles de precisar volví a mi misma Tomé a Emmett de la mano y le dije:

Vamos- y en es momento tras su sonrisa de aprobación nos conducimos a las gran casa.

**Edward POV**

En el salón reinaba el silencio.

- ¡Ya!- chilló Alice en su sitio lo cual me hizo incorporarme lentamente..

- ¿Qué has visto?-le preguntó Jasper a su lado.

- Emmett, Emmett ha encontrado a Rosalie.

- ¿Vienen? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jasper de nuevo.

- Están juntos, vendrán en poco tiempo- aclaró.

- Menos mal… Podría haber sido peor-comentó Jasper. Le fulminé con la mirada Luego posé la vista en Alice.

- No- dijo lentamente y en bajo tono- me cuesta verla aunque ella quiera, y si no quiere no vale la pena ni que lo intente- sentenció.

Bella no quería ser vista. Se escondía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía seguir así. Comencé a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

¡Edward!- me detuvo para mi sorpresa Esme, me deshice con violencia de su agarre- Edward, por favor- rogó- ¿A dónde vas?

A por Bella- refunfuñé.

Edward espera- llamó Carlisle- Bella te esperará, te quiere, y lo sabes, debemos hablar- dijo sobreentendiendo la situación.

¿Hablar? ¿El qué? ¿Escuchar mentiras y sandeces, chorradas y estupideces mientras _ella _se va? ¿Mientras la pierdo? Carlisle han pasado muchos años, demasiados. Hace un tiempo me rebelé y creo que jamás debí haber recapacitado- vi como Carlisle hacía una mueca, había tocado su punto débil. Cerré la puerta con fuerza y salí hacia mi coche viendo caer el primer copo de nieve ante mi.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

** ¿Qué piensa Bella? ¿Qué hace?**

** ¿Qué pasará con Rose?**

** ¿Y con Edward?**

** ¿Qué contará Carlisle? ¿Qué producirá lo que diga?**

** ¿Y las cartas?**

**Incógnitas, incógnitas…**

**¡Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Dejen un review.**

**¡Mordidas!**


	24. Proceso

**¡Hola! Tras tanto, tanto, tanto tiempo vuelvo otra vez y como no con un nuevo cap bajo el brazo. Siento pues la demora de tanto tiempo… No me enrollo más y les dejo el cap.**

**Dedico este cap, y toda la historia, a una persona muy especial para mi…Te quiero.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que sobretodo, en estos momento, me animan a seguir con la historia. ¿Creen que este cap merece uno?**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

* * *

**Proceso**

**Bella POV**

Vampiros.

Todos los que se encontraban en esa sala eran vampiros. Los "reyes" y sus "súbditos". Nunca en mi existencia había visto tantos vampiros juntos. ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Acaso era una reunión en plan "Promoción Instituto Sangriento 1673"?

Oh, querida ¿Te sorprende nuestra condición?- dijo con voz chinche y entre risas- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que somos?

Aro, sabe muy bien lo que somos, quizá le sorprenda otra cosa.

¿El qué?- giró el rostro en dirección a otro de los "reyes". Un tanto más joven y rubio.

No me molestaré en indagar, preguntémosle- dijo aburrido.

De acuerdo. Y bien ¿qué es lo que te sorprende?- me miró fijamente.

Vosotros- dejé caer- sois muchos, demasiados. ¿Qué haceis todos juntos en un lugar así?- pregunté mientras sentía una gran estupidez y veía aquella situación demasiado patética y surrealista.

Ja ja ja ja- rió el tal Aro con superioridad, luego prosiguió- Que incauta joven eres al preguntar tal estupidez ¿Demasiados? Di mejor pocos. Nosotros somos los Vulturi, la realeza de los vampiros- sentenció. Realeza, resonó en mi cabeza; antes de que pudiera continuar devagando Aro continuó.- Nosotros-hizo una señal con las manos refiriéndose a todos los presentes- somos los encargados de crear las normas, hacerlas cumplir y castigar a quienes las incumplen. Es sorprendente que alguien como tu no nos conozca ni halla oído hablar de nuestra existencia. Supones un peligro para nosotros pues hemos de saber quién eres y si has desobedecido alguna de las leyes que rigen nuestra existencia.- dijo con voz atronadora y amenazante. En aquel momento sentí miedo por primera vez, me asusté hasta lo más profundo de mi.

¿Peligro? ¿Y-y-yo un peligro? ¿En qué sentido?- empecé temblorosamente pero fui afianzando la voz a medida que pronunciaba la frase.

No sabemos como ha sido tu existencia hasta la fecha. Quizá seas autora de delitos que han de ser juzgados- a partir de ese momento comenzaron a formarse murmullos entre los tres "reyes" y el resto de presentes hasta que una voz habló por encima del resto.

Perdonen, pero he venido por un asunto importante y necesito solucionarlo ya. No sé si habré cometido delitos puesto que nunca he sido informada de nada al respecto. Pienso de igual modo que mi existencia ha sido, en su mayoría decorosa y no tengo pues, nada de lo que arrepentirme.

¿Quién fue el incauto de tu creador que no te advirtió pues de nosotros?- recordé parta de mi existencia y tragué saliva dolorosamente.

No creo que le conozcáis- dije con aire relamido, Aro estalló en carcajadas.

Querida tu ignorancia es tan grande como tu belleza.-dramatizó ¿era un cumplido?

No le comprendo- dije con voz de niña.

¡Por el amor de la sangre!- gritó el rubio- Que alguien la haga callarse ya, no soporto tanta estupidez-chilló.

No es estupidez- dijo rompiendo su silencio el individuo de la izquierda con voz pesada.- Es amor.

¿En serio?- dijo exaltado- ¿Y ese amor tiene nombre?

Cullen-sentenció.

**Rose POV**

Emmett y yo estábamos ya llegando a la casa cuando vimos salir a Edward con violencia.

En ese momento todo se me vino abajo ¿Era culpa mía?

¡NO!

¡MIERDA ROSE DEJA DE SER IDIOTA!

¿Por qué todo tendría que ver conmigo? ¿Acaso no podía pasar algo más aparte de Rose, Rose y Rose?

No era capaz de verlo, siempre era yo misma y nada más. Eso tenía que cambiar.

Rosalie Lillian Hale era Rosalie Lillian Hale. Pero no ra la misma. No volvía a jurarse que cambiaría, cambiaba ya.

Cerré los ojos profundamente con fuerza y luego los abrí.

Pude sentir como Emmett me agarraba con más fuerza. Le cogí de la mano y fuimos a interceptar a Edward.

Cuando llegamos me paré frente a el y e impedí el paso. Este se quedó mirándome de arriba abajo atónito y a la vez amenazante sin dejar de ser el educado caballero Edward Cullen.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunté al ver que no reaccionaba- ¿A dónde vas?

Me miró pensando que decir, pero al no encontrar una respuesta coherente o un buen chiste habló con brusquedad.

A por Bella, no pienso perderla- escupió. Quiso continuar su marcha pero se lo impedí.- Rose- dijo con tono grave.

No pienso moverme hasta que razones y me escuches.

¿Razonar? Permíteme que te diga que la primera que no ha razonado has sido tu. Esto es culpa tuya.

¡Edward!- replicó Emmett tras de mi- Rose no está orgullosa de sus actos, por eso quiere hablar contigo.

No pienso perder el tiempo hablando- quiso continuar.

¡Para!-chillé- Deja de pensar impulsivamente, tranquilízate, relájate y tómate un tiempo para pensar en tus actos. Por favor- supliqué. Tras un segundo vi en sus ojos un atisbo de sensatez, suspiró, relajó sus perfectas fracciones y me miró con dulzura.

Rose, gracias- dijo para mi sorpresa.

Edward, Edward yo, yo te debo una disculpa. Por todo, por absolutamente todo. Desde que nos conocimos hasta que bueno, hasta que casi, vamos hasta cuando he hecho el subnormal hace un rato-dije como si de algo banal se tratase- Prometo cambiar, de veras. Iremos a por Bella, ella volverá, deveras lo hará. Si ella vendrá, y juntos seréis felices, por que si no… ¿Puedes perdonarme Edward?- dije atragantándome.

Claro-dijo como si su voz fuese terciopelo- Vamos- me tendió la mano, se giró y empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa. Me extrañé ¿Había cambiado de parecer? Eso era lo que parecía…

De acuerdo- dije mientras dejaba caer mi mano sobre la suya.

¿Vamos?- susurré.

Claro-respondió. Cogidos de la mano y con Emmett pisándonos los talones nos aventuramos al interior de la casa.

En el interior estaban el resto de la familia. Alice en los brazos de Jasper. Esme salía de la cocina y podía oír los pasos de Carlisle en la planta superior.

Me tranquilicé al no encontrarle de sopetón. Cuando quise darme cuenta Edward estaba subiendo las escaleras, Emmett se apoyaba en mi hombro y Alice me estaba abrazando. Además de que Jasper me tranquilizaba.

¿Qué tal estás?- dijo Alice a sabiendas de mi respuesta mientras sonreía.

Bien, pero Jasper me está tranquilizando tanto que dentro de poco comenzaré a bailar mientras hablo de unicornios rosas- dije para gracias de todos.

Eso me gusta- intervino Jasper mientras se acercaba- Pero no estoy preparado para ese trauma, no aún- dijo y dejé de sentir esa tranquilidad tan aplastante. Mientras pudimos oír como Edward y Carlisle conversaban en el piso superior.

**Edward POV**

¿Por qué hacía esto? Estaba fuera de mi…

Subí al piso superior o por Carlisle.

Ella está aquí- escupí.

¿Bella?- preguntó.

No, Rose- dije tras tragar saliva, enarcó las cejas.

Ella…- dijo inconcluso.

Está más clamada y… _diferente_- dije tras pensarlo- Baja, ya estamos todos- dije fríamente.

Edward- dijo sin dejarme salir. Moví el hombro con fuerza y seguí sin girarme. Bajé las escaleras y me posicioné en uno de los hombros del sofá. Carlisle bajó pocos segundos después.

Estábamos listos.

Tras un largo silencio Carlisle se posicionó en el centro de la estancia y comenzó a hablar.

Todo, todo esto comenzó hace ya muchos años- Carlisle se posicionó con la espalda recta, las manos nerviosas y la miraba perdida- Tras trabajar mucho como médico estaba en el Hospital General de Nueva Orleans cuando Bella llegó moribunda por una complicación respiratoria leve- carraspeé en señal de disgusto, amargura y profunda tristeza- Nunca estaba sola, pertenecía a una familia de la burguesía de la ciudad y sus padres siempre se turnaban para no dejarla en ningún momento. Con ella también estaba una joven de su misma edad, una chica llamada Erika, de otra familia de la burguesía pero sin embargo sus padres eran un tanto más liberales, de una familia de artistas. Los días pasaron y pasaron y la enfermedad de Bella fue agravándose más y más cada vez. Tenía dificultades para hablar y respirar. En las últimas semanas que pasó en el hospital su amiga que poco a poco se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía comenzó a peinarla de miles de maneras al día, no la dejaba y siempre tenía las manos llenas de lazos, gomas y un caro cepillo de plata, además de un espejo a juego. En una ocasión incluso llegó a pintárselo con pigmentos que luego Bella le obligó a quitarle, para recuperar su tono natural- tras eso todos nos miramos pícaramente ¿Era esa la procedencia del don de Bella?- Una noche- Carlisle se puso mucho más serio y endureció sus fracciones- pude ver como la vela de la vida de Bella, se apagaba sin remedio. Recomendé a sus padre y amiga que fuesen a casa a descansar, alegando una falsa mejoría. Bella empeoraba, no podía casi moverse, su capacidad pulmonar era ínfima y no podía articular palabra. Esa noche me adentré en la habitación comprobé sus constantes vitales y le pedí que diese leves respiraciones que no puedo dar.- Carlisle paró un segundo y siguió- Me acerqué a ella, le retiré el pelo del cuello y la mordí- todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Yo estaba mudo, aunque era algo que ya sabía.

De repente oí la mente de Esme…

_No puede ser… ¿Carlisle trabajando en Nueva Orleans? ¿Bella su primera conversión? No puedo comprender nada… ¿Carlisle…? ¿Han sido todo mentiras? No puede ser…_

Oí con gran tristeza mientras me fijaba en como Esme estaba punto de sollozar. Respiró fuertemente mientras volvía a levantar la vista.

En ese momento todos estábamos en un momento semi-caótico. Era demasiadas cosas juntas.

Hasta yo mismo que pasado un tiempo estaba más tranquilo sentía, además de todo lo negativo hacia Carlisle, un sentimiento de pesadez y pérdida.

¿Era este el final de los Cullen?

* * *

**Y hasta estas líneas este cap…**

**¿Qué les parece?**

**¡Mordidas n.n!**


	25. Cartas a la soledad

**Hola a todos. Tras tanto tiempo sin un capítulo(lo siento pero por diversas circunstancias ha tenido que ser así) vuelvo poco a poco a la carga. Se acerca el verano y con ello mucho más tiempo para dedicar a los fics y a nuevas ideas que tengo en la cabeza, ahí os lo dejo.**

**No me entretengo y os dejo con este cap. Disfrutadlo. ****Muchas gracias por los reviews. ¿Creen que este cap merece uno?**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Cartas a la soledad**

**Carlisle POV**

Estaba en blanco. Mientras relataba la historia me había frenado en el momento de la conversión de Bella. Todos estaban en silencio. Edward fruncía el ceño, Emmett abrazaba a Rose quien desviaba la mirada. Alice estaba con la mirada fija en un punto que no llegaba ver y Jasper la miraba atentamente.

De repente me fijé en Esme. Me miraba cariñosamente pero a la vez, en sus ojos, podía percibir el beneficio de la duda, la incredulidad y la decepción. Incapaz de poder soportar aquello continué con mi relato.

Tras aquello saqué a Bella del hospital. No reaccionó a nada. Estaba estática, llegué a pensar que había llegado tarde. Estaba nervioso, confundido y asustado. En mi se debatía si había hecho lo correcto…- en aquel momento mi mirada se cruzó con la de Edward.- La llevé a un pequeño cuarto-apartamento en el que vivía y allí esperé a que transcurriera el proceso. No oí ningún sonido, pesar de que entré varias veces al cuarto donde estaba Bella. Cuando se cumplieron tres días Bella se levantó de aquella cama y cobró su nuevo aspecto, su aspecto inmortal. Recuerdo vívidamente todo lo que sucedió.

_**Flash Back**_

_¿Qué, qué soy?- preguntó temblorosamente._

_Un vampiro- respondí tranquilamente._

_¡No, no, no, no puede ser!- gritó histérica._

_Estabas a punto de morir, eres joven no te lo mereces, te mereces vivir._

_¿Vivir? ¿Cómo? ¡Mi corazón no late, por mis venas no corre sangre y merezco vivir! ¡No soy una persona soy un monstruo! ¿Qué me espera ahora? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- gritó sollozando._

_Tendrás que alimentarte de sangre. Tienes dos opciones alimentarte de sangre humana, de humanos o como yo alimentarte de sangre de animales ¿No sientes sed?- dije._

_No, no puede ser- dijo incrédula- ¿Y qué pasará con mi vida?_

_Eres inmortal- sentencié- no envejecerás._

_¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¡Preferiría estar muerta!- chilló enrabiada._

_Tranquilízate- pronuncié sin alterare._

_¡TE ODIO!- gritó- ¿Por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?- en aquel momento me cogió, y sin saber la superioridad de su fuerza, me lanzó contra la pared que, al choque, se rompió._

_En aquel momento Bella rápidamente salió sin que pudiese ver donde y le perdí la pista para siempre._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Hasta ese momento no fui consciente del error que había cometido, de, como con mi egoísmo había actuado como un dueño de algo de lo que ni podía imaginar que consecuencias podía tener- miré al suelo, insensiblemente- Busqué a Bella por los alrededores de la ciudad pero no la encontré. Comuniqué la defunción de Bella como un simple fallo respiratorio y se lo comuniqué a la familia. Estos se mostraron completamente rotos por el dolor… Su amiga fue la más fuertemente afectada. Pocos días después abandonó el país junto a su familia. En esos días no se registraron asesinatos sospechosos. Por lo cual no me preocupé… Casi una semana después renuncié a mi puesto en el hospital y me mudé a quien sabe donde… No me importaba el lugar, solo quería huir. Y allí…

**Bella POV**

Cullen.- dijo aquel hombre para mi sorpresa.

¡Ja ja ja! Imposible querido hermano, nuestro amigo Carlisle tiene pareja, una mujer llamada Esme, no puede ser esta- dijo mirándome con desprecio.

Si que puede ser- dijo un chico alto interrumpiendo.

¡Dimitri! ¿Cómo osas interrumpir al maestro?- se exaltó el rubio.

Por mis razones- se quedó callado unos segundos y continuó- Al parecer Carlisle ha fundado algo como una "familia" . Son siete, con Bella ocho. Viven en Washington en un pequeño pueblo.

¿Cómo no se me informó de esto?- chilló Aro con enfado, pero luego me miró- No tiene importancia ahora. Veamos Bella… ¿Qué Cullen es el dueño de tu corazón?-dijo meloso.

Mi corazón no tiene más dueño que yo misma- dije agriamente. Todos rieron amargamente.

¿Insinúas entonces que mentimos?- dijo Aro, pero pronto acalló tras la mirada del más cansado.- Hermano Marco, ¿qué ocurre?

Hubo un silencio, nadie dijo nada. Me miraron un largo rato, hasta que rompí el silencio tras un suspiro.

Edward, Edward Cullen. Carlisle lo convirtió en su lecho de muerte.

Propio de el…-dijo el Aro.

Interesante, los vampiros son tan idiotas como los humanos…- dijo el rubio

Por favor, estas no son las razones que me han traído aquí. Tengo asuntos pendientes, he de irme. Quiero lo que es mío, si no les importa…

Oh, querida, las prisas no son buenas-dijo Aros frunciendo el ceño, le había sacado de sus cavilaciones- Pero bueno, resolvamos eso primero, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Hace bastantes años, envié a estas tierras una colección de arte, era el mejor lugar para conservarlas. Pero ahora las quiero conmigo. Si son tan amables…

Si, es verdad o ¿habría algún problema?-rió Aro. Estaba empezando a hartarme.

**Jacob POV**

_Jacob,_

_En primer lugar di a todos los de tu tribu, La Push, que la compensación se ha cumplido. Yo Isabella Marie Swan, abandono las tierras de Washington en compensación por todos los daños ocasionados. Espero que aunque no sea del todo compensatorio, no agrave mis errores más._

_Ahora te hablo a ti, Jake, mi Jake. Me siento estúpida al escribir estas líneas. Jacob, tenías razón, siento algo muy profundo por ti, y si, puede llamarse amor. Sin embargo no puedo decirte que mi corazón te pertenezca._

_Me voy, porque es lo evidente. Tarde o temprano acabaría pasando, era solo cuestión de tiempo._

_Solo te pido que me olvides ¿vale? Que sigas como has sido hasta ahora. Crecerás y cuando menos te lo esperes alguien aparecerá en tu vida, y juntos le encontraréis sentido a la existencia. Quizá acabéis con algún pequeño equipo de fútbol._

_Además de que seguirás con los tuyos. Con tu reserva, tu familia, con lo que realmente eres._

_Jake, tu memoria semi-humana pronto se habrá olvidado de todo, haz que solo sea una anécdota para tus nietos ¿Vale?_

_Ahora me toca huir, refugiarme en un lugar donde pueda encontrar lo que busco…_

_Con el recuerdo siempre del amor,_

_Bella._

Clavé los dedos fuertemente sin llegar a romper el papel. Ella ya no estaba, se había ido…

¿De quién era la culpa? Mía, de los asquerosos Cullen, pero nunca de ella…

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Dónde iba a refugiarse? ¿Qué buscaba?

De repente tras darle vueltas a la cabeza recordé. En mi mente ese preciso momento, esa imagen, ese día. Todo encajó y cobró sentido.

Me dispuse a avanzar hacia mi moto cuando la mano de Sam me paró.

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó.

Al Infierno-solté, así sin pensar, típico de mi.

Sam me miró desconcertado, pensaba que estaba loco, y en verdad o era idiota o estaba loco, o las dos a la vez.

Crucé la reserva vestido de motorista y me subí a mi moto, recién reparada.

La noche empezaba a caer en la reserva, al igual que en toda esta parte del mundo. ¿Vería Bella el sol?

**Edward POV**

Me mudé a Chicago tras vagar andando por varias zonas del país- no me daba pena alguna- No podía perdonarme lo que había hecho, era realmente escoria, basura, no merecía existir- ¡uau! Estábamos de acuerdo en algo.

_¡Edward!- _chilló desde su mente Jasper-_ ¿Quieres dejar de ser un niño? Pareces un idiota actuando de ese modo, relájate ¿vale?_

Arrugué la nariz y volví a atender a Carlisle. Estaba solo ¿que importaba un poco de diversión? Que Jasper supiese eso no me extraña, mi cara debía ser un poema.

Me contrataron en el Hospital de Chicago rápidamente, había epidemias y necesitaban médicos, aunque fuesen de dudosa capacidad.- relató- Un día os vi- nos miró a Esme y a mi- Y no sé como, pero no pude dejaros morir. Esme-la miró a los ojos fuertemente- algo en mi interior ya te amaba antes de convertirte, en ese momento ni yo mismo lo sabía, pero estaba ahí ¿Cómo iba a dejar morirlo?- Esme parpadeó, estaba demasiado confundida, en ese momento Carlisle, abatido me miró a mi- Edward, yo… Lo siento, uizá habría sido mejor dejarte morir, como un soldado en la guerra, un patriota. No lo sé… Solo hice lo que mi conciencia vio correcto. Tanto con vosotros como con Rosalie y Emmett- estos estaban acurrucados en uno sobre el otro.- Todo había cambiado, éramos una familia, todos éramos felices, e incluso Edward, tras años de soledad habías encontrado a… a Bella. O fue mi intención causar esto, ni nada por el estilo. Solo hice lo que me parecía correcto. Al igual que todo lo que hagáis vosotros ahora, también me parecerá correcto.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la casa, hasta que Rosalie habló.

¡Mierda! No voy a quedarme callada bien esas estúpidas caras que ponéis…-respiró y se tranquilizó- Carlisle, si bien, todas tus conversiones fueron, en cierto modo un acto de capricho, a la mayoría de nosotros nos han reportado cosas que la muerte a la larga no nos habría dado ¿No es así? Esme tiene a Carlisle, yo tengo a Emmett, Emmett- se quedó callada.

¡Yo te tengo a ti!-gritó para sonrisa de Rosalie.

Gracias-dijo con dulzura- Y Edward _tiene_-recalcó- a Bella ¿No estamos siendo caprichosos en cierto modo? Es verdad, quizá todo esto esté construido sobre una mentira pero ¿no somos una familia? Si alguna vez osamos mentir es por el bien de los nuestros, porque les queremos y porque, sin ellos no podríamos seguir adelante. Yo por mi parte comprendo a Carlisle.

Y yo-dijo Emmett. Luego se sucedieron las voces de Jasper y Alice proclamando lo mismo.

Esme seguía callada e inmóvil con la vista fija en el horizonte. Ya era de noche, la luna daba luz a la oscuridad de la noche, al igual que Bella había dado luz a la oscuridad de mi vida.

Eso no va a traerla de vuelta- susurré. Todos me miraron.

¿A ti? Ni el mismísimo demonio, pero me ayudarás a mí a traerla- dijo una voz ronca a nuestras espaldas. Era Jacob, vestido de un elegante negro con chaqueta y pantalones de cuero además de una camiseta negra semi-gastada. Todos estábamos sin habla.- ¿Qué os pasa? ¡Vamos!

¿Qué haces aquí chucho?- interrogó Rose.

Sé dónde está y eso os interesa ¿no?

¿Dónde está?- chillé mientras me acercaba a el.

Tranquilo- dijo con superioridad- Primero hemos de comprobar algo- dijo y salió por la puerta. Le seguí instintivamente.

Emmett- pidió Rosalie.

¡Claro que si, tiene una chupa, eso me mola!- y salió tras de mi y Jacob.

Salimos de la casa y Jacob se subió rápidamente a su moto y se perdió en la carretera. No me molesté ni en coger el coche, le seguí corriendo.

¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté a sabiendas de que me oiría.

_Vamos de paseo…_-dijo en su mente gracioso. Viendo el plan en el que iba decidí callarme durante el trayecto y esperar a ver con qué me toparía.

Llegamos casi al pueblo cuando tomó el desvío que tanto conocía. 527 metros más y estábamos frente a la casa de Bella.

El pasó la moto, se bajó y se encaminó sin perder un segundo hacia la puerta. Yo le seguí, instintivamente, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de la puerta blanca de _su _casa.

Pasaron casi dos minutos sin que hiciese nada tan solo esperaba, plantado cual centenario árbol a perecer bajo el frío.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, nadie respondió- ¿Qué pasa Jacob?- gruñí más alto- ¿QUÉ OCURRE ASQUEROSO CHUCHO?- grité abalanzándome sobre él.

Este reaccionó rápido a mi ataque, salvándose de el, pero rápidamente el su forma humana volvió contra mi. Sin pudor alguno le propiné un puñetazo sacándomelo de encima.

El se escondió hábilmente de mi vista y consiguió cambiar e posición. En uno de los encaramientos que tuvimos atravesamos la puerta de la casa de Bella, que reventó en mil pedazos. Nos precipitamos al interior y nos quedamos sobre la vieja y desgastada tarima de madera.

Me incorporé lentamente más serenado. La atmósfera de esa casa me era tan familiar y reconfortante…

Jacob se puso de pie y se encaminó escaleras arriba con rapidez, yo le seguí, impaciente. Cuando llegó arriba se paró en seco frente a la puerta del cuarto de Bella. Pasaron los segundos y no hacía nada. Se quedaba inmóvil hiperventiando.

Esperé unos segundos y harto de esperar más entré al cuarto. No reparé en mucho. Estaba completamente vacío y sin nada que denotase que ahí hubo vida en algún momento.

Mientras mira a mi alrededor paré en algo que me llamó la atención. En el colchón sin funda ni sábana alguna había hábilmente doblado un pequeño trozo de papel. Lo cogí y leí con lentitud para mi interior.

Edward,

Supongo que si lees esto entenderás todo… Siento irme sin decir nada, no debería hacerlo pero… ¿Qué te iba a decir? No, no podía hacerlo. Perdóname, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho y por ser una cobarde… Supongo que soy una idiota.

No me busques, aunque suene patético… ¿Para qué ibas a querer hacerlo? Peor bueno, no está mal que crea que puedo importarle a alguien.

Nunca negaré que te amo. Para mi has, eres y serás la persona más importante de mi vida, de mi existencia o lo que maldita sea esto… Eres la única persona con la que he sido yo misma, con la he podido ser feliz, sentirme bien. Amar, eso es único e inolvidable. Eres lo mejor, Edward, Tu has sabido sacar de mi algo más que un monstruo.

Sin embargo no puedo negar que para ti y para tu familia no he sido nada más que un lastre, pesado y lastimoso. He hecho mal a tu padre y tu hermana, siento lo de Rose… A cada paso esto es más patético aún. Voy a dejarlo ya…

Solo quiero que olvides esto ¿Vale? No soy más que un pequeño pie de página en el libro de tu existencia. Tendrás muchas más oportunidades. Muchos más amores y muchas cosas por vivir. Encontrarás a la mujer adecuada, no lo dudes, yo no lo haré.

Algún día mirando las estrellas sabré que eres feliz y con eso me bastará, allí donde esté, lo sabré.

Eternamente amándote,

Bella.

Cerré el papel con fuerza y lo apreté contra mi ¿Podía ser peor? ¿Podía ser más detestable y más monstruo? Imposible…

- ¡Sé donde está!- gritó una voz justo tras de mi- Si, si, si… ¡Se a dónde ha ido!- volvió a gritar.

- Te mataría, pero ahora te necesito…- suspiré.- Dime donde y como sabes donde está mientras nos vamos- refunfuñé alentado por la esperanza de poder volver a verla.

- ¿Te suena Volterra?- preguntó mientras se me caía el mundo a los pies… _Volterra…_

* * *

**¡Tan, tan, tán! Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que os haya saciado tras tanta sequía estos meses.**

**¿Y ahora qué?**

**¿Volterra? ¿Tendremos dos nuevos turistas por esa bella ciudad?**

**¡Sangre fresca! n.n(nueva despedida :) )**

**P.D.: no sé si lo han notado, pero en algunos capítulos las rayas de diálogo no aparecen. El motivo es que al pasarlas a la web se borran y a veces es imposible ponerlas y que las guarde. Espero que lo entiendan.**


End file.
